Take Me There
by PolkaMusic
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton verse. Shane has been attracted to Reed from the beginning, but what if the beginning had been drastically different? What if Reed was mute and could only talk through sign language? What Shane didn't care and pursued him anyway? Rane.
1. Sweet With A S

**Hello. So I've been learning sign language for awhile and I really love it. I also love Reed and Shane. That's when this idea came to me and I just had to write it. Even if no one else read it, I had to write it for myself. Some people showed interest so I decided to post it! Here you go, chapters will probably get longer and rating will definitely change to M later. Just a warning.**

**Title is based on the song Take Me There by the Rascal Flatts. It's amazing, listen to it! **

**Lastly, Glee isn't mine and neither are the characters. Only the plot.**

**And flashbacks will happen later, telling how everyone else met Reed and how they got to him.**

**But first we start with Shane.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a place in your heart, nobody's been, take me there.<em>

* * *

><p>Shane was staring. Just staring. It was all he could do. His brain wasn't quite working properly at the moment. He had stopped talking midsentence because the words just seemed to evaporate out of his thoughts. He couldn't think passed the beautiful face that was staring up at him. Although beautiful didn't seem to be the right word, it didn't really do justice to this strawberry blond. He was struck so suddenly he didn't even notice the dark purple scar that twisted on the base of his neck.<p>

He finally seemed to snap out of it and managed speak in a breathy voice, "Pardon me for five seconds," before grabbing a very unwilling Blaine and pulling him aside, "Whoisthat?"

"_What?"_

"Whoisthat?" he repeated, pointing dramatically to the small boy who was still just a little confused by the person who had stalked up to him and started introducing himself before abruptly stopping.

"That's Reed. Why are you acting so-"Blaine didn't have the chance to finish due to Shane interrupting with his jumbled words.

"Whydidyounotmentionhim?"

"I _did_, you never listen to me. Shane this is really not-"Shane didn't hear the rest because he was running back to Reed so fast the usually extremely coordinated dancer almost tripped.

"Hi," he breathed with an unusually large grin, "I'm Shane and you're Reed right?" Reed was not given the opportunity to respond as Blaine had made his way over to the two of them and was trying to pull his brother away.

"Shane, come here," his tugging was to no avail, but he didn't give up.

Shane simply threw his hand off. "I'm sorry for acting so strange earlier," Reed was just staring up at him with a confused (and adorable, in Shane's opinion) expression, "I bet you think I'm really weird now, don't you?"

"Shane!" Blaine resorted to yelling.

Shane bit back the irritated scowl and turned to his brother, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his face, "What?"

Blaine was giving him a sort of look that he didn't exactly understand. Wes stood next to him, also sporting a look of disapproval.

Before either had the chance to speak the hall was filled with a mass of sudden people. Shane watched as the people, some of which he recognized, called out each other's names in surprise.

It took him a little off guard when a tall, blonde woman with high cheekbones and expensive looking clothing stepped forward, gasping "Reed!"

Shane's head immediately snapped back to Reed, who stood there staring at the woman in surprise, eyes wide.

"My goodness," she seemed to glide over and grab his wrist, tugging on his clothes and straightening them out. Shane quietly laughed to himself as Reed struggled to pull away from the woman who was now patting down his hair. Must be his mother, he thought amused.

He continued to observe Reed's every move as another man appeared, yelling about Logan and medicine and something Shane really didn't care about. He was still scrutinizing Reed, who was staring at the people with large eyes. Large, beautiful brown eyes, Shane mentally noted.

When the two authoritative looking figures began barking out orders, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He reluctantly tore his eyes away to see Blaine standing beside him, wearing that odd look again.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"What is it?" Shane asked as his eyes automatically trailed back to the small boy who looked rather uncomfortable in his mother's grasp.

"There's something you should know about Reed," even though Blaine's voice was quiet, this most definitely caught Shane's attention.

He turned back, "It's not that he's straight right? Because you know that won't stop me."

Blaine shifted, looking uneasy, "No it's not that. I actually don't even know what his orientation is."

"Quit stalling and just tell me."

Shane's attention was drawn back when Hilde grabbed her son and attempted to pull him away, "Let's_ go_, Reed."

Reed managed to stand his ground and jerked his wrist back roughly, forcing her to face him. His right hand flew up to his face, thumb touching chin while his other four fingers wiggled.

Shane's eyebrow arched as he watched the movement curiously, feeling somewhat confused.

"Don't give me that, we're leaving. Right now," his mother said with finality.

He held up the same hand, tapping his first two fingers to his thumb twice. To accompany the action and display his distaste, he stomped his foot. Shane watched, stunned, as his hands made more unusual movements. Sometimes they touched his chest, other times they touched each other. They moved far too fast for Shane to even begin to make any sort of sense of them.

Hilde only looked more annoyed. "Reed! Slow down! You know I can't understand what you're saying when you sign that fast!"

Shane's body twitched slightly as realization crashed onto him. Sign? As in sign language? Which meant…

So that's what Blaine was trying to tell him. No wonder Reed looked so confused during his introduction. Shane mentally kicked himself. Of course Reed was looking at him strange. It was because he couldn't hear a thing Shane was saying.

Reed was deaf. But Shane was inexplicably drawn to him from the get go. And even though this put quite the twist on things, it made no difference to him. He liked Reed. He didn't wholly know why, but he did. And this wasn't going to change a thing.

He was still going to get to know this small, mysterious boy. Even though it would be difficult, Shane wasn't one to give up so easily.

* * *

><p>"Your brother has something in his eye," Kurt was smiling at Blaine, gesturing to where Shane was standing back stage, trying (and failing) to be discreet about watching Reed, "It appears to be madness. Is he always like this?"<p>

"He's kind of hard to explain," Blaine sighed, "I hope he doesn't scare him too badly. He's never known anyone like Reed, and I mean that in more than one way. I just pray he behaves himself."

Blaine sighed again as Shane made his way over to where Reed was standing, quietly observing all the hustle and bustle of back stage.

"But I guess that's not going to happen."

Shane eyed the small boy curiously. He noted that he had silently followed the rest of his friends backstage for the Warbler's Winterfest performance, despite not being a Warbler himself. Emotional support, Shane decided, attributing this to his growing list of observations. Reed was _kind_, generous, and generally an amicable person; and even though he was quiet and abstruse, those things spoke volumes.

Taking a deep breath, he began walking cautiously towards him, intent on getting a second chance at an introduction.

Reed looked up as he arrived in front of him.

"Um. Hi," Reed titled his head as Shane continued, "I'm reeallyy ssoorrrryy aabboouutt eaarrlierr," he spoke slowly and little more loudly. When Reed only continued to look at him with a bewildered expression, Shane understood. Of course! Someone who can read lips -and Shane assumed Reed could judging by how he interacted with his mother- do better if people speak at a normal pace. Going too fast or slow would only make your lips look unnatural.

"Oh!" he felt flustered. This was also the first time he felt even a little bit shy, "Sorry! Um. What I was saying is I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so oblivious or offensive. Which makes me even sorrier about what just now happened." He laughed nervously.

He felt such a wave of relief when Reed smiled at him, appearing to have understood what he said. The feeling changed to a little bit of uncomfortable disappointment when he realized he couldn't understand what Reed's hands were signing to him in response.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what you're saying." He looked at his feet, ashamed as Reed pursed his lips, looking conflicted.

A voice to the left caused Shane to look back up. "He said not to worry about it."

He turned to see the tall, blond Brightman twins grinning at them. Reed nodded excitedly at Shane with his own big smile, confirming what the twins just said.

Shane still felt a little confused. "Wait, you guys know sign language?"

"Yes," Evan stepped forward.

"Our sister Audrey is deaf, remember?" Ethan followed.

"Oh yeah. Well it's a good thing you do." Shane said awkwardly. He had never been in a situation even remotely similar to this. "Well what I mean is, at least I know what he said."

"Man chill out," Evan clapped an arm around the tall dancer's shoulders.

Ethan appeared at his other side, doing the same. "You're not offending anyone."

Evan turned his gaze to Reed. "Did he offend you?"

Reed made the same motion with his right hand that Shane had seen him make to his mother earlier; the one where his fingers and thumb tapped together. Instead of stomping, this time he was smiling.

"That means no," Ethan informed him. "So don't worry so much, okay?"

Shane nodded, feeling immensely better, "Yeah. Alright."

"Besides," Evan said as he and his twin stepped back, "We have to go. We're on in… now."

Reed gave them a thumbs up, smiling wildly.

"Thanks Reed," Ethan started.

"But I doubt we'll need it," Evan finished before they raced off to get in position.

After watching them go, Shane turned back, giving Reed his wholehearted attention. "So I'm guessing that means good luck?"

Reed nodded as his closed fist moved twice, as if he was knocking on a door.

"And that would mean yes, am I right?"

Reed started nodding again with a grin spreading across his face. Shane found his smile to be quite contagious.

"Well I'm just learning a whole lot of sign language today, huh?"

When Reed began nodding again, with the same grin, that's when Shane noticed. Right underneath his jaw line and across his neck was a dark jagged line, prominent against his milky white skin. The scar was a deep purple, darkened with age.

Reed saw where his eyes where lingering and his hand rose up, covering the scar gingerly. His discomfort was palpable and Shane quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry," he began, feeling horrible for having to apologize to this cordial boy for the third time that day. He didn't get any further because Blaine had stepped forward, done with the Warblers' performance as the applause and blazer clad students filing out back stage would suggest, and was pulling him away.

"What are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

"Uh I was talking to Reed. What are you doing?"

"Look Shane," Blaine started, completely ignoring Shane's question, "Could you please try to dial it down a couple notches when you're with him?"

Shane looked at him suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what your fascination with him is but take it easy. I know he's nice and all, but he can be a nervous wreck. I don't need you scaring him. He can barely handle himself, much less all your… personality."

"What?" Shane asked, feeling a little slandered, "Am I not allowed to stare and have some mild degree of fascination? Have you _seen_ him?"

"Yes I've seen him, that's my point. You don't know what he's been through."

Shane felt a little perturbed at that. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes sought out the boy in question, who was signing happily to the twins, most likely congratulating them.

Blaine sighed, looking at the ground, "Nothing. Just please try to cool it okay?"

Shane shrugged, still not entirely at ease with what his brother just said, "I can make no promises. You just can't ask me to stop being me."

"I know that," Blaine was looking back at him, "But if you see him get a little uncomfortable with something, then drop it. Don't dwell. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Jeez dad," Shane rolled his eyes. "Speaking of dad, he says if you come home for Christmas he'll get you a gig singing in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

Blaine looked as though this announcement held no appeal whatsoever.

"Oh really. Awfully giving of him. Singing what exactly?"

* * *

><p>Shane was happy his brother had agreed to come home for the holidays. After all, spending time at home with just his parents was not an idea he particularly relished.<p>

He was even more pleased to discover Blaine planned on spending New Years with his friends in New York. That most likely meant Reed would be there, which meant Shane most definitely would, whether Blaine liked it or not.

He followed Blaine into the common room of Windsor, determined to have one last goodbye with Reed before he had to leave. After all, Blaine had so rudely pulled him away before he had the chance to properly apologize.

Reed was upstairs, waiting for Kurt to finish packing so they could leave together. He was listening as Kurt dotted on about Blaine's song, his own solo, and most embarrassing of all, Shane.

"I mean come on. He's definitely interested in you," he grinned suggestively, facing Reed's direction.

Reed snatched up his dry erase board with the attached marker and quickly scrawled a message.

**Don't say things like that!**

Kurt shrugged, "Well it's true!"

As if on cue, Dwight peered into the room, turning to Reed and saying, "Shane's waiting for you downstairs, trying to get people to get you to come see him. I swear to Castiel, he's morphosed into some kind of sex demon and it's not boding well for the team when it's working even for me."

Kurt laughed and felt just a little- okay a lot- triumphant as his previous statement was basically confirmed by another source.

Reed's cheeks flared, and he thrust Dwight the board that still displayed the same message.

To escape Kurt's knowing gaze, he left the room, going down the stairs in search of a certain curly haired trouble maker.

"Reed!" David yelled before turning, now face to face with the small artist, "Oh there you are. Could you please say goodnight to Shane before we kick him out of the dormitory?"

Reed's checks darkened as he walked passed David's smirk and into the common room. Shane waved eagerly upon seeing him enter.

Reed gave a small smile and walked over to the excited boy.

"Hi. I just wanted to formally say goodbye. And finish apologizing for earlier, you know before Blaine pulled me away."

Shane watched as Reed made the same sign he first saw him do up close, the one that the twins had told him meant not to worry about it.

Reed could practically see the wheels in Shane's head turning as he tried to decipher Reed's words. It only then occurred to him that he should have brought his board down with him, to better communicate with this strange boy, who he had been informed was Blaine's younger, much more rambunctious brother.

"That means don't worry about it right?"

Reed nodded, feeling his smile grow a little.

"Well before I go, I have to a question to ask you." Reed signaled for him to continue. "You know how the twins are inviting everyone to their house in New York for New Years?" Reed nodded, "Well I was just wondering if perhaps you were joining them?" Shane rushed the last sentence, feeling a little embarrassed for prying into his life. It was when Reed was looking at him curiously that it hit. "Oh crap! I'm not supposed to do that! I said," he spoke slower now, at normal pace, "I was just wondering if you were joining them?"

Reed looked even more confused, first wondering why Shane wanted to know, now wondering why he repeated himself, before nodding and using his fist to do the knocking motion.

Shane recognized this, "That means yes, yes?"

Reed's lips twitched and he nodded the affirmative.

"Fantastic!" Shane exclaimed before he could stop himself. "What I mean is uh, that's great because I'll be there too. With Blaine. And it'll be nice to see you again. I mean if you don't mind that is."

Reed just smiled brightly at him, helping ease some of Shane's nerves. It was then that Blaine came down stairs, looking lightheaded and blushing, and Shane knew it was time to wrap this up.

"Well I look forward to seeing you there then." He gave Reed his most award winning smile, causing the smaller boy's cheeks to tint with pink. He signed something that Shane didn't understand before waving goodbye.

Shane waved back before he noticed Blaine staring at him with a look that said get-your-butt-over-here-now.

"Well bye bye!"

Reed waved his hand again and Shane assumed that must really be how you say goodbye in sign language. He smiled, taking in Reed's image one last time before following his brother out of the house and to his car, desperately wanting Christmas to go by so New Years could arrive. Because New Years meant days with Reed in the same house. And days with Reed in the same house meant he would inevitably learn more about this obscure boy. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo! Going to New York! Going to New York! Woo hoo! Going to New York!"<p>

"Shane will you please shut the heck up?" Blaine said from where he was rubbing his temples, sitting beside his brother in the car on the way to the airfield. This was not something he wanted to hear at four in the morning. "I told you. First we have to go get Kurt and the rest of the guys. Then we're going to New York."

The twins had arrived fairly early to pick up the Anderson brothers in their private jet first. Next was the rest of the boys, and then they were on their way to the twin's condo.

"But that means we're getting Reed next right?"

"Actually," his brother looked out the window, long suffering, "No."

"What?" Shane felt scandalized, "What do you mean no?"

"Reed lives in New York too genius. He'll already be with the twins when we get there."

Blaine realized, now too late, that saying this was a mistake. If Shane was annoying before, it was nothing in comparison to how he was acting now that he was informed Reed would there waiting when they arrived. And they still had ten minutes to go. Ten more minutes in a car with an excitable Shane. At four in the morning.

Blaine banged his head against the window.

Shane stepped out of the car, practically knocking Blaine over as he did so. But Blaine was going far too slow in his opinion.

"Hello there White Rabbit and Little Bat!" the twins called down from the top of the stairs that came out the Boeing.

"Um what?" Shane turned to his brother who had just appeared at his side.

"They give everyone they're particularly interested in nicknames from Alice in Wonderland." Blaine explained, looking tired. All he wanted to do was get to Ohio so he could finally see Kurt again.

"Which one am I?"

"I'm assuming Little Bat since I'm the White Rabbit."

"But why?" Shane blinked, still not fully understanding.

"I'm the White Rabbit since I lead Kurt, who is Alice, to Wonderland. I'm guessing you're the Little Bat because of the song the Dormouse sings."

"Wait. What?" Blaine's explanation was not helping in the least bit.

Blaine sighed. "Reed is the Dormouse you idiot."

Shane was now feeling wildly elated. "Really? That reminds me." He turned to the twins who were still perched on top of the stairs, "Where's Reed?" he called up to them.

"Inside." They answered simultaneously, both wearing the same all-knowing smirk.

Shane wasted no time running up the stairs, leaving the rest of the luggage to his poor brother.

The twins moved aside, still smirking, before going down to help Blaine out.

Shane skidded to a stop, hardly having time to look around at the grand plane, before he saw Reed standing there organizing paint brushes, papers, and a couple of canvases. Knowing Reed couldn't hear him or even acknowledge his presence with his back turned, he dashed forward, tapping him on the back lightly.

Reed jumped slightly before smiling and waving.

Shane stepped back and took a breath, hoping his brain wouldn't fail him. First he spread his right hand, jerking it twice. Then he touched his chest with his two forefingers, made a fist, and placed his thumb underneath his first three fingers.

He racked his brain for what came next. Timidly, he began to move his right hand again, spelling out his name slowly.

_Hey. I'm S-h-a-n-e._

Reed let out a breath, as if he wanted to laugh. He pointed to himself and tapped his fingers to his head.

"Yeah…" Shane said slowly. "All I learned is how to introduce myself…"

Reed breathed again, the same one that resembled a voiceless laugh, and grabbed onto the white erase board next to him, quickly writing something in delicate hand writing.

**I said I know who you are.**

Shane grinned. "Well I didn't know what else to learn…"

Reed's hand moved across the board in a flash, most likely used to having to write out what he wanted to say.

**Well that was good. You still need work though. Your H was actually a U.**

Shane's cheeks tingled and he knew he was blushing. "Sorry about that."

Reed was just smiling though, not at all upset about Shane's lack of knowledge on the subject.

It was then that the others came into the jet, the twins racing back to the large TV that displayed a paused video game, Blaine plopping down on the couch. He spotted Reed's board and the words that were written there.

"You should be proud of him though. He was practicing that all the way here."

"Blaine!" Shane whispered dangerously, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

"Yeah, the only reason he learned it was the sign language book he practically begged me to go with him to purchase."

"Will you shut up!" Shane picked up a pillow and threw it at his older brother, trying his best to ignore the twins' identical snickering.

He turned back to Reed who also had pink cheeks. "I'm sorry about that. I really hope that doesn't like, creep you out or anything."

Reed looked back at his board, hand moving quickly across again.

**No. That's pretty admirable. **

Blaine snorted, "That's not the word I would have chosen," he was met with another pillow to the face as the twins started audibly laughing.

Blaine just stretched out, intent on falling asleep so this whole ride could be over faster. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get to Lima."

"Ohh you just wanna see Kurt don't you?" One of the twins teased before they both started making kis noises.

"Shut up!" He now threw the pillows that had been thrown at him, at the twins, who dodged them easily.

Reed was still blushing as he sat down in a corner surrounded by pillows, looking through paintbrushes and paints, trying to select the best one to use.

Shane tentatively sat beside him, keeping a little, but not too much, distance between them, so that he could still be close to him with seeming like a complete creeper. Blaine had already done enough to contribute to that.

"So," he started, "how do you sign your name?" After the words left his mouth he had to mentally kick himself again. Reed wasn't facing him! He couldn't read his lips.

"Crap!" he winced as Reed turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting. What I said was: how do you sign your name?"

Reed just stared at him before pulling out his board and writing on it quickly.

**Why do you think I'm deaf?**

Shane blanched. "Wait, but aren't you?"

Reed looked like he wanted to laugh again as he wrote something else down.

**Not at all! I can hear just fine I just can't speak.**

Shane wanted to stab a certain pair of twins who were laughing quite loudly at this. He also wanted to hurt Blaine who never told him anything useful.

"I'm sorry! I just assumed… and um… I'm really sorry." He struggled to say.

Reed did that sign again, the one that meant don't worry. He was really ashamed of how many times Reed had to sign that to him. He then twisted his pointer and middle fingers together, swirling his right hand towards his chest.

"What's that one mean?"

Reed uncapped the marker and ran his hand across the board.

**You asked me how to sign my name. That's it. It's how you say 'happy' but with a R, for Reed.**

Shane smiled, understanding. "Right I remember reading about that. You pick what you want your name sign to be, so you don't always have to spell it, right?"

Reed nodded.

"Did you give everyone else one?"

Reed nodded again, smiling wider.

"What's mine?"

He looked a little caught off guard before he went to write again. Shane felt a little twinge of guilt thinking about how Reed's hand was probably aching him all the time from having to write everything. If only he could understand sign language…

**What do you want it to be?**

"No!" Shane said quickly, pointing to Reed, "That's against the rules. Someone who can't hear, or speak in your case, is the one who is supposed to assign the names."

Reed rolled his eyes but looked fairly amused.

**Okay. Give me a second.**

Reed looked contemplative as he stared Shane down, and Shane couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

He finally smiled before forming his right hand in a fist with his thumb over his fingers, touching the fist to his chin twice, while moving his thumb with the motion.

"What's that mean?"

He held up the board after writing the explanation on it.

**It's 'sweet' with a S for Shane.**

Shane felt his heart skip a beat and an odd sensation spread through his body, one that could only be compared to melting into a puddle of goo.

"T-thanks. That's really um, _sweet _of you. Ha ha." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

God seriously? He thought bitterly, could I be any lamer?

But Reed didn't mind. He was doing that breathy laugh again, the one that didn't involve his voice. But before Shane could wonder further about that, he jumped as Evan jumped around and Ethan very loudly accused him of cheating.

The rest of the ride was spent with Shane silently watching Reed paint beautifully.

When they finally arrived in Lima, the twins left the round up the rest and go get Kurt, leaving them alone with a still sleeping Blaine.

"You paint like a master, do you know that?"

Reed smiled and touched his fingers to his lips and back.

"That means thank you right?"

Reed nodded excitedly before once again holding up his board.

**How much do you know?**

"Not a lot. I'm mostly just guessing based on what we're talking about. Sorry," he admitted, glancing away, adding the last bit quietly.

A tapping on his leg made him look back. Reed was holding the board up again.

**Stop apologizing. We just met. I don't expect you to be a human ASL dictionary. My friends can't even understand me for the most part, well with the exception of the Tweedles. Heck, not even my own mother can understand me most the time.**

"Seriously? But why?" Shane didn't really like that. Not at all.

**She's not around so much. And learning is harder for adults. Since I was 7 when this happened it was easy for me. Not so much her. Add that on top of how much she's away… so yeah. She doesn't know much.**

"But even the twins learned sign language and it was just for their sister," Shane almost clasped his hand over his mouth. He felt awful about saying that, and seeing how Reed reacted, it seemed as though he had already given thought to this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel sad or anything…" Shane whispered, feeling guiltier by the second.

Reed basically threw the board at Shane's face.

**Stop apologizing!**

He was smiling, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. And Shane didn't feel better at all.

* * *

><p>Wrapping paper was everywhere as Kurt gushed on and on about his new presents, thanking everyone and saying how it was all too much.<p>

Reed was testing out his new paintbrushes and Shane still sat next to him. He had been unusually quite since their last discussion. Reed was worried he had made him uncomfortable, so he stayed silent. In reality Shane was just lost in his thoughts.

"Hey," he finally said while Blaine loudly explained to Kurt he had a surprise that would be his Christmas present, hence why he had yet to receive one from him thus far.

"I've been thinking," he continued when Reed turned to him, watching him speak curiously, "I want learn more than just my name. I want to learn everything," Reed looked a little taken back, "So if you could, I don't know, teach me… and always sign everything that you write so I can get used to it, that would be splendid. But only if you want to!" He added quickly.

The corner of Reed's mouth turned up into a half smile.

**I don't mind. Is that what you want?**

"Yeah, I mean I would love to learn. It's not gonna be really hard right? You said it gets harder the older you are."

**Depends on how committed you are.**

Ever true to his word, Reed quickly signed the sentence after he showed it written.

Shane grinned. "I'll definitely be committed. Which reminds me." His grin faded. "How come you were seven when you had to learn? What happened?"

The plane grew silent as even Wes, David, and the twins- who were all going against each other in the video game- quieted down.

Blaine sat a little straighter from where he was seated beside Kurt. "Shane," he said pointedly.

Shane looked up to see not only Blaine, but everyone giving him an intense look. He glanced back to Reed who was suddenly very interested in his artwork.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" the words tumbled out of his mouth and he wasn't sure how to continue.

Reed looked up, and with that smile that Shane didn't like to see, the one who didn't reach his eyes, he signed out the now familiar saying.

The one that said, "Don't worry about it."

Shane felt a piercing mix of shame and guilt twisting in his gut and he vowed to never make Reed smile like that again. Or sign those mocking words.

Kurt had practically flown down the stairs, more excited than he could express to be in New York. Blaine laughed and followed closely behind while the twins greeted their chauffeur. The rest of the boys followed shortly after, leaving Reed alone to clean up his paintings. Shane quickly grabbed the oversized canvas he was struggling to carry, letting Reed collect his paintbrushes.

He sloppily touched his lips again while trying not to drop anything.

"You're welcome," Shane smiled as he followed Reed carefully, "You're gonna have to teach me how to say you're welcome when your hands aren't full."

It was kind of unsettling not knowing what Reed's reaction to this was. He couldn't see his face from behind him and as far as he could tell, Reed couldn't make any sort of noise. Not even a laugh. That was unsettling as well.

It wasn't until they were safely on the ground that Shane could see Reed's smiling face. He felt relived.

After Reed handed off his things to one of the twins' crew members, he turned back to Shane signing something before touching his lips again.

"I didn't get all of that, but thank you? For what?"

Reed shook his head and repeated the action, knowing his attempts were futile, but not having his board to explain.

"I don't get it…" Shane was about to apologize again when the twins skipped over, saving him just in time.

"He said that they're the same thing," Evan explained.

"Thank you and you're welcome," Ethan clarified, "You sign them the same way, except with 'you're welcome', you make a W and touch your lips," he demonstrated.

"Well that's not confusing at all," Shane replied, beginning to see how hard this was going to be.

Reed breathed his laugh. Even though there was no sound to those laughs they still made Shane's stomach erupt with wild butterflies.

Evan continued talking, "He also wants you to stop worrying about offending him."

Reed looked a little shocked and he quickly signed something much too fast for Shane to even attempt to understand.

It was Ethan who answered this time, "No, maybe not, but you were thinking it."

Reed heatedly started signing even faster. Now it was Evan who responded, but with his own hands, which weren't quite as fast, but clearly just as understanding as he and Reed exchanged silent words all the way to the car.

"How do you guys know so much?" Shane asked feeling a little perplexed. Also a little discouraged. There was no way he was going to learn all this.

"Lots of practice. Don't worry, Little Bat. You'll be signing soon enough," Ethan grinned before climbing into the limo that everyone else had disappeared into.

Yeah, Shane thought, not feeling very reassured, because soon enough wasn't really soon enough.


	2. Just Shane Being A Creeper

**Once again, people aren't mine, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Things nobody knows, not even your friends, take me there.<em>

* * *

><p>Ever the gentleman, Shane carried most of Reed's things into the large, gleaming building. The gentleman facade kind of went out the window when he actively participated in "accidently" shoving Kurt into Blaine in the cramped elevator. But hey, he couldn't help himself. It appeared as though Wes and David couldn't either as they pretended to wrestle, Wes effectively pinning Kurt against Blaine the whole time.<p>

When the elevator stopped on the twins' private floor, Kurt looked around in fascination. Though this was the first time Shane had seen the condo as well, he was watching something far more interesting.

He continued to watch as the boys raced towards the lunch that had been set up in the dining room. Studying Reed throughout the meal from the corner of his eye, he noticed another thing that rattled him. While the rest of the boys ate as though this was the first food they'd seen in weeks, Reed took his time. He would take a bite and chew slowly and deliberately before swallowing. What was really fazing was the look he made each time he swallowed. As though the action made him uncomfortable, or even caused him pain. Shane sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

He snapped out of it when he noticed Reed had stopped eating and was watching Kurt intently. He forced himself to look at the others and try to catch up on the conversation. The twins were filling Kurt in on the party plans. Apparently all the lights would go out when the clock struck midnight, allowing anyone the opportunity to kiss whoever they like.

Shane noted that Reed didn't look too particularly thrilled about this. And if Reed didn't want to kiss anyone, then Shane would make sure no one tried to force it on him. Because anyone hurting Reed, in any way, shape, or form, was something Shane would not condone.

As the twins crept quietly around the huge mass of building that was Radio City Music Hall, Reed pointed to Shane's hands, signing out a question.

"You want to know why I brought this?" Shane took a guess.

Reed signaled that yes, that was what he was asking.

"Well I figure if Kurt and Blaine are gonna be singing together on this stage, and if it's a flirty little duet," he batted his eyelashes and puckered his lips making Reed breath out his laugh, "I'm betting that this will be something I'm gonna want to capture on film," he concluded, gesturing towards the camera in his hand.

"Come on! We found them!" the twins whispered not even a little quietly.

Reed rushed forward, smiling wildly as he watched the two onstage, who were oblivious to their new audience and indeed singing a duet.

Shane laughed and pressed record, running toward the stage for a better view.

He felt confused. Also a little irritated. Not with Reed, who was happily signing away to him, but at himself, for not being able to understand a single word. He'd never be angry at Reed for something he couldn't control.

Fortunately the twins were walking with them, all four of them a couple paces behind the rest of the group, heading back to the twins' condo. Kurt and Blaine were doing their best to ignore the pestering and suggestive comments being made to them from Wes and David.

"He asked," Evan began, and Shane was never more thankful that these psychos actually knew this language, "if you got the whole performance on video?"

"Of course I did," Shane laughed.

"Excellent," Ethan grinned, "We shall make good use of it then."

Kurt stopped walking and turned around, giving the two a fierce glare, "What was that?"

Reed was laughing, well as much as he could laugh, and Shane was melting.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, running after Kurt who was chasing the twins around, demanding they hand over the camera the two had snatched out of Shane's hands moments before. "Leave it, they're not worth it!"

The situation was only made worse when Wes and David decided to help the twins out, starting a game of Keep It Away From Kurt. Dwight simply rolled his eyes and entered the large apartment building that was close by.

Blaine made a grab for the camera in Ethan's hands, "Come on guys cut it out."

Ethan only gasped, "Keep it away from Kurt _and Blaine_."

Blaine rolled his eyes while Kurt scowled and the others cheered their approval, completely ignoring all the questioning looks they were being given by bystanders.

Reed was laughing again as he turned to Shane, pointing to the group of lunatics and jerking his hand to left and twisting his fingers together, which Shane recognized as 'R', before make a swirling motion beside his head.

"Oh I know this one!" Shane declared, "This," he imitated the swirling, "means like stupid or silly right?"

Reed nodded and mouthed 'crazy' with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yay okay!" Shane clapped like a little kid, making Reed laugh again, "And so this," he made the first pointing action, "must mean like they or they're or something along those lines."

Reed smiled and confirmed.

Shane sighed with content and struck a tall pose, "I," he stated, "am a genius."

Blaine snorted from where he had stopped running, catching his breath, "Right. More like moron."

Shane couldn't even make a snide remark in return. He was in a trace, watching this beautiful boy press his hands over his mouth, trying to choke down the breathy giggles.

He couldn't really concentrate with his heart fluttering like mad.

"I can't believe they are still going at it," David said from where he was lazily lounging on the couch, he and Wes having long since gave up.

Bangs of pots and other cooking utensils were heard from the kitchen, along with the shrill shriek of Kurt's voice, "Just give me the freaking camera!"

Blaine stood in the doorway, looking tired, "Kurt come on, just let it go. It's after midnight, you should go to bed."

"Yeah," Wes snickered, "_you_r bed."

Blaine turned, quite dangerously, to give the very loudly laughing Wes and David a death glare.

Kurt appeared to not have heard as he zoomed through the living room, chasing a pair of cackling twins down the hall. Blaine sighed and followed after.

"I don't even think it matters," Shane yawned and dug a hand into his pocket, "I have an extra copy." He displayed it smugly.

David laughed, "Nice."

Dwight stood and stretched, "Well I'm going to bed. I can't have my keen hunting skills dampered by sleep deprivation. So if you all don't mind _keeping it down_," he shouted the last part down the hall where more crashes could be heard.

Wes didn't even glance up, "I think that might be a lost cause Dwight."

Dwight just grumbled and stalked off to his room.

Shane turned to Reed, who was sitting a little further down on the couch he himself was seated at. His head was resting against the cushions and his eyes were closed.

Shane laid his own head down, and stared at the smaller boy lovingly. If this had been a cartoon, there would have been hearts in his eyes.

A vibration in his pocket snapped him out of it. He pulled his phone out and reluctantly looked away to view his newest message.

**MHatter:** _You know, we'd be happy to admit you into a facility that will help you with your stalking problem._

He looked up to see Wes and David wearing identical smirks.

Shane's face flushed, "I do not have a stalking problem!" he declared rather loudly, causing Reed's eyes to snap open.

He raised an eyebrow, lifting his hands and carefully signing out something slowly.

"Reed, sweetie, we don't know what you're saying," Wes said leisurely.

Shane turned to him with a look of incredulity. Should he even be saying it like that?

But Reed only rolled his eyes and pulled out his own phone. A beep signaled the arrival of the message and David already had his phone out, reading it.

"Nothing really," he answered aloud, "just Shane being a creeper."

Reed looked at Shane quizzically.

"Wait, what?" Shane jumped up, "What did he say?"

He stomped over to David who was standing on the couch, holding his phone over his head. Wes ran to the other side of the room, throwing his hands up, "Over here!"

David tossed the phone to Wes's waiting hands.

Shane put his hands on his hips. "Oh no, don't start this again," he rolled his eyes and lunged for Wes, who was expecting it and quickly threw the phone back to David.

He was about to give up until he saw Reed, pressing his hands to his mouth again, laughing along. It might have been an extreme nuisance, but he figured anything that would make Reed laugh like that was worth it.

So he humored him, playing along, chasing the two all around the room until Kurt entered, proudly holding the camera in his hands. He had resorted to bringing out the cookies, which he wondered why he hadn't thought of earlier.

Blaine looked relived as he collapsed onto the couch. The look was swiped clean when the twins entered and, upon seeing the antics, spread out to different corners of the room, exclaiming, "Keep it away from Shane!"

Kurt sighed, "I won't be a part of this. I'm going to bed."

Blaine stood, "Me too."

As they disappeared into the darkness of the hall, Shane called, "Don't forget to kiss him goodnight!"

"Shut up, Shane!" they both snapped before they disappeared completely.

"All of you shut up!" Dwight's voice was heard from his room.

Reed was giggling again, pressing his head into a pillow.

Shane stopped and watched, feeling those butterflies kicking again. Suddenly a pillow was smashed into the side of his head, courtesy of one of the twins.

"Get your head in the game Little Bat!" Ethan called.

"Yeah," Evan agreed, "Stop staring at Reed long enough to focus!"

Shane blushed and looked away, avoiding Reed's face, which was also red and displayed a look of confusion.

"You should have seen him before we started the game," David said with a wide grin.

"Yeah," Wes laughed, "He was basically admiring him while he slept. "

Shane felt mortified. This wasn't helping his claim of not being a stalker at all.

"Oh well well well," the twins circled him, smirking, "Really now?"

"Yep!" David taunted, tossing his phone from one hand to the other.

Shane picked up the pillow that lay at his feet and slammed it harshly onto the side of Evan's head.

"Oh!" he reeled, feeling a little dizzy. "This means war!" he and his brother yelled, racing to collect weapons in the form of more pillows.

Shane saw Reed jump up and take cover behind the couch he had been laying on. Satisfied with the state of Reed's wellbeing, he charged at David, determined to make him pay for earlier.

Dwight lie in bed, listening to the ruckus that had been going on for over an hour. Crashes and screams echoed throughout the condo as pillows smashed into far more than just other bodies.

Every now and again Kurt's voice would be heard, yelling at them to keep it down, or else he would make them all suffer in the morning. While they had no doubt he would, that had seemed to be ineffective as the noise only continued.

Eventually Kurt and Blaine were lulled off to sleep with the assistance of their iPods, Dwight however, was not so lucky.

He groaned, throwing the pillow- which had not helped block out the sound- off his head and onto the ground. He got up and snatched something from the floor before entering the disastrous living room.

The twins had set up a rather impressive fort and were throwing everything from pillows to nerf balls at everyone from behind it. David was standing on a table, screeching like a banshee, dressed in makeshift armor. And Shane and Wes were fighting, black lines painted on their cheeks. Reed's fluffy head could be seen peeking out from behind the couch, only eyes visible.

"The next person," Dwight began menacingly, holding his crossbow in front of him at arm's length, "to make one more sound, I will not hesitate to shoot."

Everyone froze, staring at Dwight with wide eyes.

Seeing he had their attention, he continued, "Now it is three in the morning. And as you _should_ already be aware of, that is the witching hour. I should not be awake, and neither should you. I will close my eyes and count to five, and by the time I'm finished you will all be out of my sight, and headed to your respective rooms, or arrows will fly."

Ethan snorted, "Yeah right," before an arrow landed dangerously close to his foot.

"One," Dwight started and everyone quickly dispersed, scurrying off to their rooms as he continued to count.

Shane stopped when he saw Reed turning the knob to the door next to his.

"Reed," he said softly, continuing when he had his attention, "Goodnight. And I'm sorry about earlier… pretty embarrassing…"he added quietly, feeling his cheeks tingle.

Reed looked as though he wanted to laugh. He moved his hand as if he were waving it off, which Shane suspected he was. Before he disappeared into the room he gave one last smile, touching his chin and moving the same hand twice above the other, mouthing 'good night' as he did.

Shane let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and forced his heart to calm down. When he looked up he saw the twins standing there, looking at him with a knowing expression only they were capable of producing.

"Oh shut up," he weakly defended, going into his room and slamming the door.

Reed was bouncing up and down on the bed, trying his best to make the sleeping countertenor wake up.

Kurt creaked his eyes open at last, pulling the buds out of his ears and giving Reed a disbelieving look, "May I help you at such a lovely hour of the morning?"

Reed grinned and fell onto his knees on the bed, holding up two platinum cards and fanning himself with them casually.

Kurt's eyes grew wider as he looked back and forth between the small boy and the shining cards, "Oh no. No you are not! I've already been invited to stay in this _Park Avenue_ condo in _New York_, flown out in a private jet no less! Not to mention the entire wardrobe of clothes you've dumped on to me, worth _thousands_ of dollars, and that's not even counting the other products! You guys can't keep doing this, I feel like a charity case!"

Reed rolled his eyes with a look of irritation. He had been expecting this. He held up the ever present board.

**You're not a charity case! And incase you didn't realize, we do this to all our friends, not just you. But you are the ****only**** one who likes clothes as much as I do! Please Kurt! Pleeease!**

Kurt read the message and glanced back at Reed, who had the biggest pout he'd ever seen spread across his face, bottom lip four times its normal size.

He noticed that Kurt still didn't look completely persuaded so he added

**Please go shopping with me to Bergdorf? You don't even have to get anything, you just have to put up with my company. Don't make me go alone! Please?**

Kurt looked thoughtful, "Well," he finally said, and Reed perked up, anxious to hear the verdict, "I most definitely won't be letting you go alone… and I suppose _someone_ has to make sure you don't knock over all the mannequins…"

Reed happily jumped up, leapt off the bed, and proceeded to meet the floor face first.

"Reed!"

"Reed, stay still! Stop moving around so much!"

Reed was squirming all around, making it very difficult for Kurt to fasten the pair of pants he had thrown Reed into.

"Please stay still, I can make them fit, okay?"

Reed wasn't so sure about that. He struggled to get out of Kurt's grip.

Suddenly Wes's voice came from outside the dressing room door.

"Are we positive that after this, we are finally leaving this place? It's been five hours and I'm pretty sure that dragon living in my stomach just ate my appendix."

"You're the ones who wanted to come with us!" Kurt snapped, still struggling with the zipper of the pants and the boy who seemed to be incapable of standing still. After all, he didn't invite Wes and David to come along. It was all on their own consent. The twins' had left early to shop for the party, and Blaine had went to track down Shane who had been suspected to have accompanied Dwight on another "hunting" trip. That left Wes and David, who maintained Kurt's first time out in New York wouldn't go over so safely if all he had with him was clumsy, quiet little Reed. That was a recipe for disaster if there ever was one.

With one finale jerk of his hand the jeans were fastened and Kurt grinned in triumph. Reed fell onto the wall in relief. He started nodding frantically, hoping Kurt understood his agreement with Wes.

He did, "Okay, yes we're leaving."

Sighs of content were heard outside the room. And then Wes spoke again, "Thank God. We'll go tell Blaine to come get us, and find someone to pick up these thousands of shopping bags."

Kurt scowled, "There aren't _thousands_. Stop exaggerating."

It was David who spoke this time, "We're only exaggerating _a little bit_. That's the messed up thing."

Wes laughed as he and David were heard walking away.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the door and turned back to Reed who he was irritated to find back in his old clothes. He brushed off his own clothing and avoided Reed's eyes. "So… we have to talk about Shane."

Reed stopped all movement except his quirked eyebrow.

"Oh don't look at me like that! You have to notice how he acts around you." When Reed's expression didn't change, Kurt continued, "He's following you around, watching you, he's basically _worshipping _you." Kurt found it rather amusing to watch Reed change colors right before his eyes, "He's willing to learn a whole other language for _you. _That's got to mean something. And it's delicious how flustered you are. Do you know what shade of red you're becoming?"

Reed threw a shirt at his head, which Kurt caught easily.

"Look Reed. If he's making you uncomfortable then you have to tell him to back off a little. Does he bother you?"

Reed shook his head. It wasn't that Shane was annoying, he was just very persistent.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well," he began delicately, "Do you like him?"

This caused Reed to freeze. He looked at the wall and lifted his shoulders once, feeling the heat spread across his neck rapidly.

Kurt sighed, "Okay I'm sorry about this breach of privacy I'm about to make here, but at this point I feel it simply must be asked. Which way do you actually swing? You've never shown any real interest in anyone and, no offense, but none of us can really tell."

Reed's eyes locked onto the ground, and he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Kurt sat in one of the plush dressing room chairs, "Are you saying you don't know?"

Reed simply shrugged again.

"That's okay," Kurt assured, "Labels are just labels. They're unnecessary and you don't need one. Just keep being fabulous you. And when you figure it out, or fall in love, we'll all support you."

Reed now looked up, smiled slightly, and touched his fingers to his lips and back.

Kurt stood and walked over with a smile, "It's no problem. Now let's go find Wes and David. They couldn't have wandered off too far."

Wes and David might not have wandered too far, but Kurt certainly was. He was running along, trying to catch up to the tall blond with the unnaturally hazy green eyes. What was Logan doing here anyway?

Reed walked back to the door leading out to the street only to be met with no sign of Kurt. Where'd he go? First Wes and David vanished into thin air, and now Kurt was missing too! That would mean that he was alone.

Panic started creeping up his spin. Alone wasn't something Reed did well, not after…

His hands started quivering and he had to clasp them together to stop the trembles. He forced himself to take deep breaths, but a constricting throat was making that somewhat impossible.

Even though he was being given odd looks, it's not like he could talk to them. He couldn't even call out Kurt's name.

Right when he was about to go into full panic mode, he spotted a curly black head, trudging angrily through the street. Practically drowning in relief, he dashed out the door and nearly crashed into the tall dancer.

Shane stopped, "Reed?" he asked confused. Every ounce of anger he previously had evaporated the minute he saw Reed's fear stricken eyes. "Reed, what's wrong?"

His hands were still shaking as they clumsily signed. Shane felt his own bouts of fear as he realized he couldn't understand what Reed was trying to tell him. What if someone had hurt him? What if Wes or David were injured? What if there was a crazed killer attacking the store? Okay, that last one seemed a bit unlikely but still.

"Are you hurt? Did you fall on something? Did something fall on you? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Point it out," Shane spoke without any pauses.

Reed was shaking his head frantically.

"Uh, okay. Well is it Wes or David, are they hurt?"

Reed's head kept shaking.

"Then what's wrong? Here," he fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone, "type it on here."

Reed took the phone and typed out a short message, sometimes pressing the wrong buttons as his hands still had not calmed down.

**We coulnt find wes or david and when I went to look kurt was gone too and I was left alone and itwas just scary I just cant be alone out here sorry if it sounds stupid I just cant**

Reed looked away sheepishly while Shane read the message. He felt really embarrassed. Who freaks out this badly if they're just left alone? Why did he have to be such a baby all the time? It's not like it was going to happen again.

Shane's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "I don't think that's stupid," he looked up to see Shane's now calm face, "And I saw Kurt just now. He was chasing Logan to the park. That's where I was going, to make sure that lunatic doesn't try anything," he craned his neck in the direction the two must have disappeared in, "Come with me," he looked back. Reed blinked. "I'm not going to leave you alone, but I'm not going to let Logan try anything with Kurt. He belongs to Blaine."

That made Reed smile and Shane was very much relived when he did. He turned and started walking, feeling Reed's hand clasp onto the back of his shirt. He smiled and grabbed onto that hand, holding it in his instead.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose you."

As they approached the two on the bench, Reed glanced away, cursing his cheeks for betraying him. Holding Shane's hand was bad enough, but blushing while doing it, that was just begging for questions to be asked. And no doubt they would be later, if Kurt's expression was any indication.

"Hey you two," he said, looking passed Shane and to Reed, who did not like the look he giving him one little bit.

"Hey Kurt," Shane said before turning to Logan, voice laced with feigned optimism, "Hey Logan."

"Hi Shane," Logan's eyes made it seem as though he wasn't all there, as did his voice. "Reed."

"So, are we interrupting something?" Shane had yet to release Reed's hand, and was making a show of it, swinging their arms between them. Kurt looked like he would like he would very much like to harm Shane in every way possible for his accusation, that was until the swinging started. Now he was staring at Reed with that look again, causing him to turn beat red and look anywhere else.

"Actually I was just leaving," Logan stood and turned to Kurt, his back facing the other two. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "So I'll you see at the party?"

Shane grit his teeth. So now this lunatic was going to coming to the party? Where you could kiss anyone you wanted? And knowing Logan, he would most definitely be wanting to kiss Kurt. Oh no. No, that was not happening. When was Logan going to realize that Kurt was meant Blaine? And Shane would not allow him to break his brother's heart. Not again.

He slid his free hand into the pocket of his coat, grabbing the spare copy of the song Kurt and Blaine had sung on the Radio City Music Hall stage. Maybe this would help convince him the inevitable.

Moving very slow and discreetly, he dropped the memory card into Logan's pocket, successful as no one had seen. Well, someone did.

Reed looked up at him, confused. Shane was still glaring holes in the back of Logan's head. He lifted his left hand (his right one was still in Shane's) and tugged on the sleeve of his coat.

Shane glanced down at him, and Reed kept his hand up, sticking his pinky and thumb out while the rest of his fingers curled inward, asking just one question.

_Why?_

Shane simply pressed his finger to lips, making a hushed sound, "I'll explain later," he promised before he looked to Kurt, "Let's go, everyone's probably looking for us."

"See you then," Logan smiled as they walked off, Shane still holding onto Reed's hand.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow again as he watched Reed blush. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, making sure Shane wouldn't hear, "Well you two seem to be getting close."

Reed's left hand weakly connected with Kurt's stomach and he started laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Nothing," Kurt smirked at the wide eyed look Reed was giving him, silently pleaded him to keep his mouth shut, "Nothing at all."

"There they are!"

They looked up to see all the rest of the boys running their way.

"You guys freaked us out!" Wes yelled when he was in front of them, "I go call Blaine and come back to find nobody there!"

"Where did you go?" David demanded to know, stepping forward.

"Us? You guys were the ones who disappeared on _us_!" Kurt retorted.

"Logan's in New York," Shane interrupted what he was sure would turn into a bickering fight.

"_What?_" Blaine pushed Wes and David out of the way, "Where?"

"In the park," Kurt answered calmly, "I followed him there. He looks bad. Like he's all drugged-"

"He's coming to the party," Shane interrupted again, receiving a glare from Kurt.

"It's not like we can stop him. He's a legacy. He gets to go," Blaine said, not looking too particularly thrilled to be saying those words. He turned to Kurt, "Are you alright? You look a bit shaken."

"It's not about Logan though. I think there are worse things we should be worried about."


	3. Like Lip Gloss?

**Hey thanks for all your kind words! This was going to be longer but I am so freaking tired right now, my eyes are threatening to close as we speak. **

**As always only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me about your mama, your daddy, your hometown show me around, I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out<em>

* * *

><p>"Ooooh I'm excited!" Shane was jumping all around the room, annoying Blaine to no end. After all, pestering his brother was his forte.<p>

"Believe me, I can tell," Blaine gave him a weird look, "Why are you in my room anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready? We're leaving soon."

"I know! And I need your help," Shane sat down looking, for the most part, serious, that was until, "I don't know what to wear!" he cried, flailing around in his seat.

Blaine sighed and dropped his head in his hand.

"I mean what do you think I should wear? No doubt you've had to deal with the frustration of not being able to find the perfect outfit to please somebody. And when you are trying to impress Kurt-"

"Excuse me?"

"-what do you do?" Shane continued as if he had never been interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine looked away.

"Yeah," Shane responded, "But your pink cheeks say otherwise."

Blaine simply glared.

"Now," Shane jumped up from the bed, "I really want to make an impression on Reed. It seems as though everyone else, yourself included, wants to make it seem like I'm a stalker. I want to show him that I can be sophisticated and charming."

"But you can't." Blaine stated, making Shane smack him on the arm, "Hey!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Blaine looked thoughtful. After a couple of seconds he finally sighed, "Fine," wondering just what he got himself into as Shane hopped around in joy.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop moving around!"<p>

"No!"

"You asked for my help!"

"But you are _not_ touching my hair!"

"I thought you wanted to look sophisticated, not sloppy."

"Yeah but I don't wanna look boring, like you," the sound of Blaine's hand connecting with Shane's arm echoed through the room, "Ow! Hey!"

"Uh guys," Kurt lightly knocked on the door, "If we don't leave soon, we'll be late for Reed's exhibit. What's going on in there?"

"Just Shane being a pain. Nothing too far from the ordinary," Blaine answered, sounding winded from having to chase Shane all around the room.

The door flew open, reviling a wild Shane, hair sticking up in every direction, and a tired looking Blaine, casually leaning against the wall.

"Where's Reed at?" Shane demanded, still looking way too excited.

"He already left with his mother, why are you acting so-"

"Okay! So," Shane stepped back, seeming satisfied that Reed wouldn't see him yet, and showed off his outfit, "do you think he'll like it?"

Kurt leaned back, examining the clothes Blaine had thrown him in, "Not to formal, not to casual. Good job. Did you dress yourself?"

"Nah, Blaine did."

"Really?" Kurt looked impressed, looking passed Shane's head and to Blaine, who was still against the wall, face flushed.

"Yeah. I guess that makes you feel pretty secure in how decent he'll look when you guys have your first date, huh?" Shane smirked and walked by Kurt, who looked heavily embarrassed and irked at the same time.

Blaine recovered quickly, perhaps fairly used to hearing Shane make comments such as this, "Wait!," he chased after him, "at least comb your hair!"

* * *

><p>Shane charged right through the door, making a direct beeline for Reed, who was listening to his mother ramble on and on about something Shane couldn't make out. But if Reed's expression was any indication, it wasn't something he really wanted to hear.<p>

He looked up when he saw Shane approaching from the corner of his eye. Shane was ecstatic to see Reed's brown eyes light up considerably upon seeing him.

"Hi," Shane practically whispered once he was in front of them.

Reed's mother stopped talking and looked Shane over, causing him to shift uncomfortably in her scrutinizing gaze. "Reed, who is this?"

Reed turned back to his mother, pointing down before sticking out his pinky and jerking his hand away from his mouth. He then spelled out Shane's name, which the dancer recognized, but couldn't fathom how Reed could do it so fast.

_This is Shane._

"Shane?"

Reed pointed to where Blaine was standing and put his left hand to his chest while touching his thumb and fingers together on his right, bringing it from his head to his other hand, both ending with his index fingers and thumbs pointing, as if he were making horizontal L's.

Shane felt the confusion buzzing in his head.

_He's Blaine's brother._

"Oh, well as long as you know him," she gave Shane one last analyzing glance before turning back to her son, "I'll be socializing. Don't wander off," Reed rolled his eyes as she started straightening his clothes, "And for goodness sake don't talk to strangers, or run off with any for that matter!"

Reed looked like he wanted to bury his head in his hands from embarrassment as she stalked off. Shane laughed at his darkening cheeks.

Reed curled his right fist, moving it in a circular motion over his heart.

"What's that one mean?"

Reed mouthed 'sorry' before stretching out his hand, fingers open and waiting.

"Uh," unsure of what Reed wanted, Shane slapped his hand in a light high five.

Reed's lips tugged upward and he rolled his eyes, stuck his pinky and thumb out, tapping his hand to his ear.

"Phone!" Shane guessed feeling avidly excited.

Reed was grinning now, again holding out his hand expectantly.

"Oh you want my phone!" Reed nodded and Shane could have smacked himself in the head for being so stupid, "Right. Here you go," he dropped the phone in Reed's waiting hand after digging it out of his pocket.

Reed typed out a quick message and handed the device back.

**Sorry about her. She's just sort of paranoid about who I'm with.**

"Why?" Shane asked feeling a little confused. If this woman was hardly ever around, then why should it concern her who Reed was near?

After typing an explanation, he gave Shane the phone again.

**No reason.**

Reed was looking at his feet, and Shane had no doubt in his mind that he was hiding something. Instead of prying, he decided to listen to Blaine's advice and drop whatever seemed to make Reed uncomfortable.

"Well I think she just worries about you. And I can see why, you're sort of accident prone. Have you noticed?"

Shane could tell Reed was starting to smile. He lifted his head and smacked Shane's arm lightly, without any real force. He brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly closed all fingers, mouthing 'shut up!'

"You know what else I think?" Reed raised his eyebrow, "I think you look very beautiful tonight."

Reed's eyes widened slightly and he quickly ducked his head, desperate to hide his now radiating blush. Strawberry curls falling forward were making it impossible for Shane to see his hidden face.

He silently held out his hand again and Shane, understanding this time, placed the phone back in his palm.

Reed kept his head down while he typed another message.

**Thanks. You look great too.**

He peaked up at Shane through those curls, face getting redder.

Shane couldn't really describe what his feelings were doing. First with Reed even being in his presence, then he goes and says something like that, and now he's looking at him like this? His heart felt as though it was palpitating and the butterflies in his stomach must have been on speed. Reed just couldn't say things like that to him.

Reed hesitantly reached up, taking the phone back.

**Your hair looks different too.**

"Yeah," Shane said before he could stop himself, "I had to enlist Blaine for help in choosing what to wear. He pretty much forced me to comb it like this. He kept insisting that if I wanted to impress you, my hair had to be tamed," he froze. Reed glanced up, blush flowing back with abundance, as Shane inarticulately stammered, "Uh, well what I mean is, um I wasn't like trying to _impress_ _you_ just like, you know, make you think I look nice or- no! Not like that though. I mean this night is all about you and I didn't want to look bad or anything, and if you even looked at me twice then it would be worth it- but not in a creepy way! And everyone was looking nice and I knew you'd look great- but you always do! No! Crap! I mean- oh man," he dropped his head in his hands, "This is a nightmare."

He looked back up, alerted when he heard raspy sounds. Instead of seeing Reed choking, like he feared, he found him pressing his hands to his mouth again, body wracking with laughter. His cheeks were still pink, but he couldn't help but be amused by Shane maundering.

"I don't think this is very funny," Shane quipped, still feeling abashed, but unable to be upset about it when Reed was laughing like that.

His hand started circling over his heart again, not looking sorry at all.

"How cute are they?" Kurt asked from where he and the rest the Windsors were watching.

"Cute's not exactly how I'd put it," Blaine replied making Kurt tilt his head.

"Why not?"

"Kurt please," Blaine started, "this is Shane we're talking about. Maybe you don't know since you haven't known him for very long, but he is insane."

Kurt didn't appear discouraged in the least bit. "Well I think that they should hurry up and get together."

"I can think of two more people who should hurry up and get together," Wes snorted, earning himself and slap in the arm.

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to feel a little inadequate," Shane confessed from where he was buried underneath a pillow on Blaine's bed that night.<p>

"I'm beginning to consider kicking you out," Blaine responded, sitting on a chair across the room, wishing Shane would get out so he could go to sleep already.

"I'm serious," Shane sat up, throwing the pillow at him.

Blaine caught it and sighed, "Okay. Why do you feel inadequate?"

"Because!" Shane whined, "Reed can do all these amazing things! He's so talented! I mean you were there tonight! You saw all his amazing paintings! Plus he's smart! He's so smart and talented and beautiful and amazing. He's like an angel! And I'm… me."

"Yeah but there is no one quite like you, you know," Blaine supplied.

Shane glanced at him, looking addled before saying, "Should I be flattered or offended?"

Blaine stood, shrugging, "Depends on how you want to take it. Now if you don't mind leaving, so I can finally get some sleep."

"Fine!" Shane walked grudgingly to the door, standing in the doorway and turning back to his brother, "But don't you ever feel a little blown away by Kurt? Like you can't believe he exists?"

The door was slammed in his face. "Good_night _Shane!"

"But don't you?"

"I said _goodnight!_"

Shane rolled his eyes and turned away from the door, only to be met with the sight of Reed, looking sleepy and dressed in pajamas that were a little too long for him.

Shane's stomach started doing flips. How was it possible for any one person to look so damn adorable at every single hour of the day?

"Hi," his voice was breathless.

Reed looked to door and started signing something slowly.

"Um. If you're asking what's wrong then it's nothing. Just Blaine being uptight," he waved it off.

"I heard that!"

Shane ignored him, "What's wrong with you? Are you alright? Why are you up, I thought you went to bed? Is everything okay?"

Reed smiled, finding Shane's concern touching, but unnecessary. He signed something quickly. Shane recognized 'I am' which he had to learn for his introduction. But when it came to the part where Reed's fingers were sprawled out, thumb tapping chest, he was lost.

"I am… what now?"

Reed was still smiling when he mouthed 'fine.'

"That's good," Shane said relived, "But why are you up?"

Reed touched his right middle finger to the palm of his left hand, wiggling it slightly while mouthing 'medicine.'

"Medicine?" Shane questioned, feeling a little alarmed, "But why do you have to take medicine?"

It was then that the door Shane was standing beside flew open and a very annoyed looking Blaine appeared.

"I kicked you out so I could get some sleep, not listen to you stand out here talking all night."

"Fine sorry. Geez." Reed was giggling so Shane couldn't be too upset with his irritable brother, who slammed the door again.

Shane rolled his eyes and turned back to Reed.

"Look I think it's really cute when you sign something to me and then mouth it out," Shane was being honest and had no time to feel embarrassed about it, "But I really want to know how to understand you without the mouthing part. Can you teach me?"

Shane might not have been embarrassed, but Reed was, cheeks glowing a bright pink. He formed a fist with his thumb poking out, bringing it to his chin and arching it forward mouthing 'tomorrow.'

"Tomorrow," Shane agreed, all thoughts and questions of medicine vanished. He quickly scanned his brain for one certain detail about last night.

He touched his chin with his right hand before stopping it above his left. Reed smiled broadly and copied the action.

_Goodnight_

"Tomorrow!" Shane reminded him.

Reed nodded his agreement before they were interrupted with a shout emanating from Blaine's door.

"Go to bed already!"

* * *

><p>The twins had woke everyone up that morning by throwing them all into Blaine's room- annoying the tenor to no end- and forcing them to stay there while they set up what was sure to be the craziest party Shane had ever been to.<p>

Everyone was crowded around Blaine's laptop, collectively holding their breaths as they watched the people on the monitor. Pure Energy, Kurt informed them. They were the reason Kurt had been so worried earlier. And as everyone simultaneously exhaled, it appeared they were worried as well. Even Dwight and Reed who weren't even in the Warblers.

Shane linked this to one of his very first observations about Reed; his benevolence.

Dwight didn't seem to be so considerate, "So on a scale form one to ten, how screwed do you think the Warblers are?"

Reed smacked his arm lightly before walking back to where Shane sat across the room.

Shane's thoughts erupted. Reed was coming over to sit with _him!_ He was _choosing _to _sit_ with _him! _He would have started a giddy victory dance, but he didn't want Reed to see him acting like an idiot and change his mind.

His mind was so hazed with joy he didn't hear Wes and David talk about the Warblers' chances or even Kurt when he inquired about what the Tweedles were up to.

Only did he snap out of it when Dwight poked his head out the door and gasped, "Holy crap, is that a ball swim?"

Shane jumped up, racing to the door and looking around Dwight's head, exclaiming, "Chocolate waterfall!"

"Get back in the room!" was heard before jell-o pelted them both in face, followed by storm of marshmallows.

Shane caught a couple in hands, popping one in his mouth as he walked back to his seat on the floor while Dwight charged into the warzone, armed with Blaine's nerf gun. Reed was laughing at him, leaning against the side of the bed. Shane sat opposite him, leaning on the wall, and shook his head, sending jell-o flying in every direction.

Reed jerked his hand, fingers spread, towards Shane's face. The side of his right hand then struck the palm of his other.

_Hey! Stop that!_

"Oh I'm sorry does that bother you? You know I can't understand what you're saying, not unless you teach me," he said pointedly, shaking he head all around again, effectively ridding the last of the jell-o from his face.

Reed held up his board.

**I am going to teach you! Calm down and stop slinging jell-o everywhere!**

Shane just laughed, throwing a marshmallow in the air and successfully catching it in his mouth. Reed giggled and clapped while he pretended to bow.

"Want one?" he held out the last two marshmallows to Reed, who timidly took one, touching his lips with his other hand.

_Thank you._

Shane held up his first three fingers and did the same.

_You're welcome._

Reed smiled and tore a bit of the marshmallow off, putting it in his mouth and chewing slowly. His face became distorted when he had to swallow. He looked away from Shane's curious eyes and finished the rest of the marshmallow in a similar manner. Shane was starting to have the daunting suspicion that eating actually did cause him pain, or at the very least discomfort.

"Does it hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Reed looked up bashfully and wrote on the board, slowly this time, as if he didn't want to be writing on it at all.

**I'm fine. Don't worry about me.**

"That's a yes," Reed didn't like the look Shane was giving him. He'd never seen him look so distraught. He shouldn't be worrying at all, Reed thought as he signed.

_There's really nothing to worry about. It's fine, I'm fine. _He paused before adding. _I'm used to it._

Shane watched while Reed's hands made more confusing movements. He recognized the open handed jab to his chest, before he touched all four fingers to his head. 'Fine.' Based on that, he could make a guess to what the rest meant.

"No," he said, making Reed look back up, "No it's not fine. It's anything but fine!" his raised voice made Reed jolt back a little in surprise, "Reed you are the most moral, humane person I've ever met and you can't even talk! You have a negligent mother, and as far as I can tell, a nonexistent father! And now you're telling me that eating- something everyone _needs_ to do, might I add!- causes you pain! How is that fair?"

Reed's hand flashed across the board.

**There's nothing wrong with my mom!**

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way to me! She's apparently expects way too much from you and doesn't care about what you want! She doesn't even care enough to learn the damn language you speak! What happened anyway? Is it her fault you can't talk in the first place? You should be able to talk! It's not right that you can't! It's _not_ fine!"

Reed wrote on the board once more before standing up and dropping it at Shane's feet.

**And there's nothing wrong with me**

Shane blinked up in surprise to see Reed's eyes were layered with mist as he turned and started running. He was out the door before Shane could stop him.

"Reed wait!" he jumped to his feet, "That's not what I meant!" he abortively called before the door slammed shut.

Sighing, he turned to the others, almost forgetting they were there. The room was eerily quiet as everyone savor Dwight, who was still battling the twins outside, stared Shane down.

"You guys know I didn't mean it like that right," he whispered hoarsely.

"I don't think it's us you need to worry about convincing," Kurt replied, looking sympathetic. "But maybe you should leave him alone for right now."

Shane flopped down on the bed face first, burying his head beneath Blaine's pillow.

When Evan starting yelling from outside, requesting Kurt's help, Kurt rolled his eyes and left, making threats of stuffing cookies down their throats.

"Well," Wes spoke slowly, trying to get back into the conversation from before, "As I was saying, I don't think we have to worry about anything, sure they may be good but they don't have you and Kurt."

Blaine looked a little taken back. "Thanks Wes."

"Yeah well you were very good on stage. Have you even watched the video?" when Blaine shook his head, Wes continued, "Well I'd show it to you but Kurt confiscated the camera."

"Hey," David piped up, "But don't you have an extra copy, Shane?"

"Nafffffft nnyyymmrrrr."

"Turn over. We can't hear what you're saying."

"Not anymore," he repeated, turning on his side.

"Why not?"

"I put it in Logan's coat pocket when we saw him at the park. Hopefully it'll tell him to back off-"

"_You did what!"_

* * *

><p>"Blaine—I'm sorry! I just—I wanted him to let you be <em>happy!<em>"

Blaine had to take a deep breath before saying, "Just… just don't do these things anymore, alright, Shane…?" he sighed and pushed by Wes and David, both of them following him out of the room after giving Shane one last look.

Shane dropped his head into hands before dropping them into lap, leaning over his knees. This officially could not get any worse.

A pair of warm hands were carefully placed over his own, and he looked up to see that Reed had silently crept back in the room and was kneeling in front of him, looking concerned.

He lifted his hand and touched his fist to his chin, moving his thumb. Shane knew what that was. Sweet. With a S for Shane.

"Don't. You're not allowed to act so nice to me. Not when I've done nothing but screw everything up."

Reed simply squeezed hands.

"I just, I'm always messing it up for him! Blaine always takes the bullet for me. He's always the responsible one. I feel like the brother who just keeps _taking._ I just wanted to help. I don't want to see him get hurt again. I just wanted to get back at Logan, make him leave Blaine alone… I just make everything worse," He blinked away the tears that were threatening to build up and pulled his hands away, "I shouldn't have come, I don't help you either."

Reed just looked at him questioningly.

Shane leaned forward, looking him in the eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you, or your mother for that matter, were anything less than ample," he shrugged slightly, "I actually think that you're perfect. And I just don't think someone as flawless as you should have to deal with something like feeling pain every time you eat."

Reed picked his board up, erasing the previous message and writing a new one.

**I am ****not**** perfect. And I told you, it doesn't hurt ****that**** badly, so it's not that big of a deal.**

Shane still didn't like that very much. "It shouldn't hurt you at all. You don't deserve that."

Reed was blushing as he ducked his head down, writing another message.

**Thanks. And you don't need to apologize. Maybe I just overacted.**

"You had a right to. And I'm still going to apologize for it. I'm sorry," he had yet to take his eyes off Reed's.

Reed's blush darkened and he looked back to the board.

**It's okay.**

"I think I should still leave though," he finally looked away, standing up, "If I leave now I won't even have to be at the party."

Reed looked up at him, feeling a little bit of inexplicable alarm.

"That's the best coarse I think," when he began walking towards the door, Reed's hand shot up, clutching onto the back of his shirt.

Shane looked down at the boy who was still on the floor, sporting a look of confliction, "What is it?"

When Reed didn't make an effort to answer, Shane sat down in front of him, "Reed? Tell me what's wrong," he placed the dry erase board in the small boy's hands.

Reed quickly scribbled a message.

**Stay. Don't leave. **

Shane felt a little, scratch that, a lot of surprise.

"You want me to stay? Why?"

Reed didn't dare look him in the eye.

**Just don't go. That won't solve anything.**

Shane still felt a little confused. But if Reed wanted him to stay then he would.

Whatever Reed wanted, Shane was at his whimsy. And always would be.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm sorry right?"<p>

Reed slammed the board onto Shane's leg.

**Yes! You've only said it about a million times!**

"Just making sure you know!"

As the rest of the boys were spying on Kurt and Blaine, who were outside discussing the latest revelation of Logan's love declaration, Reed was making true on his promise to teach Shane sign language. Well he was trying. It was kind of hard to do when Shane kept interrupting every five minutes to apologize again.

**It's fine! Now go through the alphabet again.**

Shane took a deep breath and obeyed. Reed watched his fingers, which weren't going very fast, carefully. He pursed his lips once Shane was done.

"Crap! Did I mess up the H and U _again?"_

Reed couldn't help but smile as he wrote on the board.

**No, not this time. You mixed up the G and Q.**

"I _hate_ those letters! Why do they have to be so similar?"

Reed just laughed.

"Which ones which again?"

Reed held out his hand, his index finger and thumb pointing out with the rest curled into his palm. He kept the fingers close, almost touching while he mouthed 'G.'

He then dropped his hand, so that his fingers were pointing to the floor, still holding the same position and mouthed 'Q.'

"Ohh. Okay. Again then," he started over, making sure he kept what he just learned in mind.

He looked up hopefully upon finishing, only to see Reed grimacing.

"Dammit! Did I do it again?"

Reed shook his head and held up an explanation.

**You mixed P and K this time.**

Shane groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Why do all these letters have to be so alike!"

**You did them right you just don't know how to position them. K is kept up, P is pointed the floor.**

Shane made what resembled a peace sign with his thumb in the middle. "K?" Reed nodded. He then pointed the sign to the ground, "P?"

Reed smiled and confirmed.

"Okay so, K and P are the same but with P you point down. G and Q are the same but with Q you point down too. And H and U are the same but with H you point in front of you…?"

Reed started clapping.

"Yay!" Shane started jumping around from where he was sitting on the ground, facing Reed, "So do I get to learn words and sentences now?"

Reed looked at him with disbelief.

**Slow down! It's not that simple.**

"Why isn't it? Don't you just learn the words and sign them together in sentences? Doesn't seem too hard to me."

Reed was giving that look of incredulity again.

**Um no. You have to learn about glossing.**

Shane felt a little confused, "What like lip gloss?"

Reed smacked his hand to his head, hiding behind it while he laughed.

**No. Glossing is when you translate what you want to say from one language to the other.**

"Wait, but don't you just have to sign the appropriate word just like you were saying it?"

Reed just shook his head slowly.

**Sign Language is just like any other language, you know. It has its own set of rules and its own tricks. When you translate like French to German are all the words perfectly aligned or exactly the same? No, and it's like that with sign language too.**

Shane just sat completely still, looking somewhat astounded. Reed erased the message and wrote a new one.

**For example, if you wanted to say "This won't end well." All you'd have to sign is "Future angry."**

Shane was now looking at Reed with full on astonishment, eyes wide and mouth open, before he wordlessly collapsed on the floor, groaning, "I'm never gonna learn this."

Reed just patted his back, smiling as he tried his best to silently comfort the sulking boy.

That's when the doors to Blaine's room crashed open and everyone rushed inside, panting. Shane looked up as Reed jerked both his hand in front of him, keeping them in front of his chest, palms up, with his index fingers pointing while he swirled his hands inward.

_What's going on?_

Shane had no idea what Reed was saying but the twins did, as Ethan answered without any difficulty.

"Almost got caught spying on Blaine and Kurt. They're headed up here as we speak."

Evan began talking, "So act completely normal when they do."

"What exactly is the definition of normal again?"

Shane sat up, ignoring Dwight's question as he asked one of his own, "So what's the verdict?"

"Not good," David replied, sitting down, "I don't think they're really on the same page."

"Wait. What's that mean?" Shane's question died in his throat as the door opened to reveal the two in question, both smiling and looking a little lightheaded.

Shane glanced questionably at David who shrugged, mouthing "I don't know."

He felt something poking his back and turned back to Reed who was holding out his board, somewhat smirking.

**I bet something went down in the elevator.**

Shane started snickering and everyone turned to the two in the corner, wondering what was so funny as Shane continued to loudly laugh with Reed, who was pressing his mouth shut again, trying to choke down his raspy, voiceless giggles.

As everyone continued to stare at them confounded, Shane was never happier that Reed chose him to be so nice to, and was never deterred when all the odds seemed to be playing against him.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder why Reed felt the need the press his hands to mouth whenever he laughed. Even if Reed's laugh didn't sound like everyone else's, Shane still thought it was one of the best things he'd ever heard. Why did he want to hide that?


	4. Apple Juice

**Hey! Sorry for the delay for I am busy and lazy, a dangerous combination.**

**Thanks for all your kind words! I love you all!**

**Random note: I have been listening to Girlfriend by Melissa Reese for an eternity (and much of the time while writing this) Go look it up, it's addicting!**

* * *

><p><em>I wanna know everything about you.<em>

* * *

><p>The pounding of the music was making the foundation of the apartment shake, making Shane wonder how the twins' neighbors ever put up with them.<p>

But he had other, far more interesting things on his mind as the party progressed.

"Do you _see_ that?" he exclaimed over the music, as he pointed over to where Reed was standing with the others, "He's drinking apple juice! He's drinking _apple juice! _ How cute is that!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes Shane that is very cute."

When Shane only squealed in response and returned to his not so subtle leering, Blaine sighed.

"I saw your bags. Why did you start packing?"

"I'm leaving after the party," he smiled very faintly. "I've done enough damage here."

Blaine just sighed again, looking a bit concerned, "Look, if it's about the video, you don't _have _to go. We may have overacted…"

"Blaine seriously," Shane interrupted, shaking his head, "I can't keep doing this to you, or to Reed… I'm going to go home and be good. Be good and stop being such a freaking mess."

Blaine looked somewhat startled as he took the glass of alcohol away from his brother and sat it on a nearby table. "What exactly do you think you're doing to Reed?"

"You were there. You saw. Plus you've all made it very clear you think I'm some sort of stalker. I'm sure he doesn't really appreciate me too much at the moment," he looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling oddly sober.

Blaine blinked. "Are you being serious right now?" Shane glanced up, not sure what to say. "He doesn't appreciate you? I think he more than appreciates you." Shane now looked full on surprised. "I'm not saying he loves you, so don't go there because I know that's where you're headed, but you're trying to learn a whole other language for him. No one's ever don't that before. You said it yourself, even his own mother doesn't know much of it. But you're willing to learn everything. That's got to mean something to him."

Shane looked a little disbelieving, "That was strangely comforting…" he trailed off, looking a bit thoughtful, "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine just shrugged, "You may be an annoying pain in the butt, but I'm still you're older brother. It's kind of my job."

They were both so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice the tall blonde with the crisp, clear green eyes that had wordlessly slipped passed them, intent on finding one certain countertenor.

* * *

><p>The clock announced thirty minutes until New Year. Reed was running towards the Anderson brothers, who were still by the doorway that lead deeper into the condo, which was scarcely inhabited. Everyone was in the main rooms along with alcohol, candies, and every sort of crazy decoration imaginable.<p>

Reed's running was halted when he slipped on a plastic ball and planted into the carpet.

Shane was by his side in a flash, Blaine hot on his heels. "Are you alright?" His voice had a slight panicked ring to it.

Reed just nodded and took Shane's extended hand, hauling himself up and brushing off his insanely expensive pants. He then turned to Blaine looking frantic.

"What's wrong?" Blaine was immediately concerned.

Reed held up his hand and began slowly signing, hoping Shane would understand.

Index finger and thumb out, that was obviously L. All fingers closed and touching the thumb, again obvious. That would only be O. Index finger and thumb almost touching. Shane knew this... The fact that the letter wasn't pointing to the floor would make it G! Closed fist with thumb pointing out… he had to rack his brain for that one. Reed ended with thumb tucked underneath his first two fingers. That was easy. Had it been three fingers it would have meant M, but only two made it a N.

"Logan!" he cried once he figured it out. Blaine's deeply confused expression melted to distress.

"Is he here?" When Reed nodded he began looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde, but all the flashing lights and bodies were making it quite impossible to discern anything. He immediately started pushing his way through the crowd. He had to get to Kurt before Logan did, or worse of all, before the clock struck midnight.

"Come on, we should find the twins and tell them their party is getting a little out of hand."

Shane slipped his hand into Reed's, determined to keep him close as it was almost midnight. It wasn't like he was planning on kissing the small artist himself, he would just make sure no one else did; not without Reed's consent anyway.

The candy that littered the floor proved to be quite dangerous as Reed soon found himself slipping on a malted milk ball. Shane, feeling the tug on his arm, turned and pulled him up and against his chest, catching his free hand.

Reed eyes were wide, staring up in shock and he visibly swallowed.

Shane stared back, feeling a little stunned himself, "Oh um, did I mention I'm quite the dancer?"

Reed continued to stare with those large eyes and Shane realized that he was pressed right against him. "Oh sorry!" he quickly released. "Right. Okay. So the twins?"

Reed silently nodded and trailed after the dancer, who was still reeling from what just happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Five minutes to the New Year."<em>

Reed clamped his hands over his ears as screams erupted from the condo.

"There!" Wes started jumping up and down, waving, "Blaine! Over here!"

Blaine appeared looking windswept and breathless. "Where's Kurt?"

"We haven't seen him," David answered, "Justin said he went to find you!"

"Where's Logan?" Wes interjected.

"He's here—I saw him and he's still around here somewhere!" Blaine started looking around again. "I have to find Kurt. It's almost time."

"Man you _really_ want that kiss from him don't you?" Dwight stared while Shane's expression formed into what resembled a smirk.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I have to make sure he doesn't get _forced _into one."

"Well we better move then." Shane couldn't tell which of the twins had spoken, but everyone turned to them.

"Why?"

"Because we've set the lights to flicker like crazy at the three minute mark before complete darkness! If we're going to find Alice, we better find him _now_ or we won't find him at all!"

* * *

><p>Shane looked around, startled as the lights began to flash. It wasn't the flickering lights that surprised him, it was the fact that he had suddenly found himself lost.<p>

Glancing around, he couldn't make out any familiar faces.

"_Three minutes to the New Year."_

He cursed under his breath while the screaming got louder. Three minutes to find Reed and make sure he's safe.

Don't despair, he told himself, you still have time.

He headed towards the direction the others were going. He almost collapsed in relief when he saw David fleeing the scene, phone in hand. Shane was correct in guessing he was going to call his girlfriend, his steps leading a path to where the others were huddled.

Shane reached them the same time Dwight came tearing past Justin, crying, "I lost Reed!"

Shane could have shaken him, "You did what!"

"I was hanging onto him like a minute ago! I lost him!"

Shane looked out into the mess of people, eyes scanning passed all the flickering lights and other hysteria.

Justin, who was also searching, spoke, "It's impossible! All these lights and people, there's no way we can find anyone Reed's size!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try!" Shane quickly started down the path Dwight had come from, pushing people out of the way, but not stopping to feel remorse or apologize. There was no time for that. He had to get to Reed. He couldn't let someone force a kiss on him.

Plus, knowing him, there was the possibility he was on the floor, or hurt. That was also something Shane didn't want.

"_Two minutes to the New Year."_

The cheering started afresh as foam started spraying into the room.

Seriously? Shane thought as some splashed in his face. It seemed as though every element was working together to make sure he didn't reach Reed in time.

Right as he was about to curse again he spotted a curly strawberry blonde head, indeed on the ground. His relief was cut short when he noticed Reed's eyes were swimming as he choked on voiceless sobs.

He moved fast, shamelessly shoving people out of his way until he was close enough to reach out and grab his arm, pulling him against his chest. "It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. You're okay."

"_One minute to the New Year."_

Reed looked up at him, grateful and confused at the same time as he signed only one thing. Shane smiled when he recognized his name sign.

"Yes it's me. But are you hurt?"

Reed just shook his head dumbly, still not sure of what to say, or think for that matter.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Reed made the now familiar sign. The open poke to his chest that meant 'fine.'

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, absentmindedly rubbing his back. Reed just nodded, still not sure of what else to do.

The screaming was now ear splitting as the countdown displayed only 30 seconds remained.

Shane was still holding Reed securely against him, not saying anything, while Reed shakily clutched back, trying his best to make sense of the confusion buzzing around inside his head.

When everyone started to count down the last ten seconds of the year, the confusion was replaced with a small amount of panic. What if Shane tried to kiss him? It's not that Reed didn't like him, he did, but the extent of that was yet to be seen. And he didn't think he was quite prepared to lose his first kiss to this guy he'd known for only a couple days, no matter how sweet he was… Or how good his arms felt wrapped around him, protecting him from all the people who were grabbing for a kiss. Wait… what?

"_Three…two…one! __**Happy New Year!**__"_

Shane's arms tightened their hold as the room was engulfed in darkness. Squeals were heard as bodies pressed and clutched to each other, clinging for kisses.

Reed felt the confusion flowing back as Shane just stood there, not moving an inch.

"It's okay," he whispered, answering Reed's unasked question, "I've got you. I'll keep you here until the lights come back on."

Shane's hands stayed wrapped around his waist tightly, never straying. He just held him close, preventing him from being jostled around by the other people in the room. Reed just clutched back, still not sure of his feelings.

When the lights flooded back, Shane sighed in relief, satisfied that no one had managed to harm the small boy that was still wrapped in his arms. And he wasn't making any sign of wanting to move either. So now Shane had two options. He could see how long he could make this last, as he was thoroughly enjoying it, and take the risk with the inevitable awkwardness that would ensue. Or he could let go, like a gentlemen, like he should.

When the party returned to its own bizarre standard, they were still standing in the same position as people jumbled all around them. Reed just looked up in askance, and seeing this, Shane finally let go, reluctant, but smiling.

"Well it seems the sea of hormones has faded." _But mine haven't,_ he added to himself.

Reed just nodded and glanced around, looking unsure of something. Shane had to mentally kick himself. _That's what I get for wanting to hold him a little longer._

"So um," he said, trying to look passed the confused look Reed was giving him, "Happy New Year."

He could have very well drowned in the relief that flooded over him when Reed's expression changed into a smile. He had no idea what it meant when Reed's fists circled each other and then touched, but he could guess.

"Does that mean Happy New Year?"

When Reed nodded, he grinned and tried to copy the action, knowing he probably wasn't doing it correctly.

Reed just laughed and held his hands out in front of him, tapping his fingers to the four of his other hand then brushing them over a closed fist. When Shane just quirked an eyebrow, he mouthed 'close enough.'

His smile suddenly faded and his eyes grew wide. Shane had just enough time to feel alarmed by this before Reed lifted his hand and pointed to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see a familiar blond making his way out of the condo.

"Wonder where he's going," he muttered, turning to face Reed's direction, "More importantly does this mean he succeeded in kissing Kurt or not?"

Reed looked a little worried as he fidgeted his hands, glancing nervously into the crowd.

"Come on, let's go find them," Shane declared, slipping his hand easily into one of Reed's, who just stared at their linked hands with an expression Shane couldn't quite understand. He just prayed it wasn't one of opposition.

He considered letting go for that very reason, but decided that losing Reed in this demented mess the twins called a party would be worse. Not just because of his tendency to find a way to harm himself in any given situation, but because he seemed sincerely terrified whenever he was left alone.

Shane couldn't help but wonder about that as he pushed passed the mass of people, keeping their hands securely clasped together.

* * *

><p>Shane glanced around the condo in shock. Everything from candies and cups to decorations and melted chocolate littered the floor- and quite a few other areas as well- scattered all across the apartment.<p>

Wes then spoke up, saying exactly what was on Shane's mind, "Your parents are going to _kill_ you."

The twins didn't appear even slightly worried.

"Happens once and a while."

"Doesn't last very long."

Shane toned them out and looked to Reed, who was silently trying his best to clean the plethora of debris of off the couch. His chest tightened a bit at the sight. How was it that Reed managed to make every single thing he did so freaking cute?

That was only more affirmed in Shane's head when Reed started to giggle madly at David, who kissed Wes on the forehead to give him the New Years kiss he never received. The other boys were also laughing hysterically. Well, all but two were.

Reed seemed to notice this as he was soon lifting his hands, turning to the twins and signing something Shane didn't understand.

_Where are Kurt and Blaine?_

"They went out," Evan answered with a grin. "I think they went up on the roof to watch the sunrise.

Shane watched while Reed's hands moved quickly, saying something Shane couldn't even attempt to guess.

_And what about Logan? Where'd he go?_

But Ethan had no hesitation at all when he answered Reed's question without even batting an eye. "He left."

Shane felt a wave of unnecessary jealousy as twins continued to interact with Reed. They could understand everything he said without the assistance of boards or cell phones. They could converse with him with no problem whatsoever. And he couldn't. And he hated that more than anything.

All thoughts of how hard sign language was or how confusing glossing is vanished. They were replaced with nothing more but determined ambition. He was to learn this language. And he didn't care how difficult it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Reed was trying not to fidget as everyone said their goodbyes to Shane, who was going to be boarding his plane in just a couple minutes. He was hiding behind everyone else, trying not to be upset about Shane's leaving.<p>

Why was he so upset anyways? After all he knew his would be coming. Shane didn't go to Dalton.

He was forced to snap out when the twins seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

"Come back soon!"

"Or just transfer!"

"Into Windsor!"

"That would be great!"

Shane just laughed. "Sounds reasonable to me!"

Reed glanced up, trying not to get his hopes up and lost in the thought of what life would be like if Shane attended his school, living in his house.

"How about _no," _Blaine glared at them, sending Reed crashing back down to Earth. "I have my hands full with all of you already."

But when Shane answered, "I'll think about it, but I can't make promises…"Reed allowed himself to feel just a little bit of excitement.

Shane looked over at him and smiled. He then extended a hand, saying "It was really nice getting to know you, Reed."

Reed stared at his hand for moment, trying to swallow some of his nerves down. He finally threw his arms around the taller boy, ignoring his outstretched hand in favor of a hug. To say Shane was surprised was somewhat of an understatement. He turned a bright shade of scarlet as coughs and snickers were heard from the rest of the group.

Kurt quickly shushed them, bribing them to the opposite direction with cookies.

It hadn't seemed like nearly enough time had passed before Reed was letting go, stepping back and digging in his bag. He pulled out what looked like a tube and handed it to Shane.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it. The paper was covered with splatters of swirling colors.

Reed just lifted his hand and signed three simple letters, all of which Shane could easily understand.

_Y-o-u._

Shane laughed. "This is me?" Reed turned a bit pink and nodded. "I like it! It's crazy! Which I guess is probably the relation…" He grinned, then turned serious. "Thank you. For everything, I mean. I know I probably freaked you out but you… you still put up with me."

Reed smiled warmly before once again lifting his right hand. He paused, looking a little unsure, but finally pointing to himself. He proceeded to tuck his thumb under his first three fingers, stick out his pinky, and finally bawl his hand in a fist with his thumb laid on top. He ended with a point to Shane.

_I'll m-i-s-s you._

Once Shane figured it out, and he was proud to say it didn't take very long, his heart clenched. "… I'd tell you the same, but the magnitude of the 'missing' part is kind of exponential in comparison to yours."

Blood flowed straight to Reed's cheeks and he looked down at his feet, not knowing how to react to that.

Shane smiled faintly, "I know you don't like me the way I like you. It's silly, isn't it? Falling this hard so fast? But you make it so easy I just can't help it." He grinned and shrugged slightly. "But don't worry about it. I don't need you to answer me. I'm content just looking."

Reed's face darkened and he swatted at Shane's hand weakly. Or he tried to. He ended up nearly tripping over nothing more than his feet. Shane caught his arm easily, steadying him before he had fallen over. Reed silently blinked up at him looking off guard.

Shane's smile softened. "Can you promise me something?"

Reed looked startled, touching his index finger to his chin and arching it out while mouthing 'sure.'

"Please try not to hurt yourself too badly when I'm not around to catch you."

Reed was still blushing as he nodded shyly . And he looked so damn cute Shane couldn't help but pull him into another hug. This one lasted a while longer than the last, but Reed showed no sign of wanting to let go. He just lay his head on Shane's chest, trying to ignore the emotions that were inwardly battling.

His hands trailed down Shane's toned arms as they pulled away. "I'll see you again, okay?"

Reed smiled and nodded, stepping back as Shane exchanged goodbyes with his brother. He twirled his fingers anxiously until Shane turned back to him, grinning and waving, "Bye Reed."

Reed glanced at his feet bashfully before looking back up and mouthing 'bye' with a small smile on his face.

Shane hurried off the catch his flight, still clutching the painting in his hands.

And just like that, he was gone.

Reed stood there, holding his hands tightly together and staring after him, trying to get his still rabid emotions under control. He jumped when a hand was placed over his shoulder. He looked up to see Kurt standing there, expression concerned.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Reed continued to stare at him until his vision became blurry with tears. He suddenly lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the countertenor and breaking down into voiceless, broken sobs.

"Hey!" Kurt squeaked in surprise. "Why are you crying?"

He looked to the others, who also wore fairly shocked and confused expressions, and started rubbing Reed's back when he started choking on his sobs.

Evan and Ethan stepped forward and started circling the pair.

"Reed?" Evan asked, more serious than was normal for him, "What's wrong?"

Reed pulled back- Kurt's arm still around him- and signed quickly, no longer having to think about going slow since Shane was gone. And with that thought, he was crying again.

"Nothing. I don't know. I'm just so stupid. I can't wait to get back to Dalton where everything is so simple." Ethan translated his unspoken words easily.

Everyone looked confused and startled at this; everyone except for Kurt, who began rubbing Reed's back again while whispering "There, there."

"Well people!" Evan said, trying to get the cloudy atmosphere to brighten again, "I guess it's time to book New York and head back home."

"All the way back to Warbler Land," Ethan added.

Reed wiped at his eyes and twisted his hands together again. He could only hope things would be getting back to normal- as much as that word could be used loosely- soon. He didn't understand why, but the addition of Shane had sent his life tumbling all around. And he wasn't sure, what with the whole sea of different emotions he was feeling, but he thought he liked it.

* * *

><p>A couple days later found Reed laying stomach down on the plush carpet of his new room(as he now shared with Kurt), just hours after he had accompanied the twins and Kurt up to Han's room for the very first time. He was still a bit skeptical about the whole break-into-Stuart-and-steal-Pavarotti plan, but still he had joined them on their quest to obtain the copied keycards that would grant the two Cheshire twins access into the house from the talented computer hacker.<p>

_It had been a little startling, and to be honest, quite frightening when the black monitor outside the room had flashed words, demanding to know who was at the door. It had been even scarier when the screen had flashed again, dismissing the twins introductions and inquiring about the "other two."_

"_He can see us?" Kurt asked in disbelief. _

YES I CAN _the monitor answered._

"_Come on now, you know Reed!" Evan grinned, "And Alice! You've seen them before."_

_Reed wrung his hands, feeling a little disturbed at that._

_The screen now displayed the first message again._

WHO ARE YOU.

"_Didn't we just tell whatever this… thing is?" Kurt was unable to keep the irritation out of his voice._

"_He wants you to say it for yourself," Ethan explained. "For voice identification."_

_Kurt and Reed glanced at each other, Kurt rolling his eyes. _

"_Of course Reed won't have to take part." Evan added. "For reasons I'm sure the Caterpillar understands."_

OF COURSE

_Reed's throat tightened as Kurt sighed and stepped forward, reluctant to do what Reed couldn't: introduce himself._

He tried to force the lump in his throat away as he recalled the events that took place outside of Han's room. He refused to cry over this again. He thought he was over it. He had lived basically his whole life without having the privilege of a voice. But something about the way he had been left out of the introductions, something about the way no one had battled an eye when he wasn't included, something about the way Kurt had seemed aggravated when asked to do something that everyone around him took for granted: speak. He would never tell them, because he knew they didn't do it on purpose, just how much he wished they all knew how lucky they were.

He wiped at the frustrating tears angrily. He was _not_ going to cry over this again. It had been years and he had accepted it. He would never talk again. And no amount of crying, praying, or wishing could change that.

He looked back at the paper that displayed his latest art project, refusing to dwell on that, and instead focusing on the pastel drawing in his hands. Intense green gray eyes were framed by a disarray of black curls, and he struggled to capture just the right amount of wonder in those eyes, much like they held when he had first seem them, staring down at him awe.

The thought of the person who owned those piercing eyes sent a wild flurry through his stomach. He still didn't understand why, but he knew he liked the feeling.

It was then that Kurt entered the room, crashing onto the couch heavily, sighing "The people in this house are _insane."_

Reed nodded his agreement, trying not to blush as his hand started to outline Shane's lips, which he had appeared to have unconsciously memorized.

Kurt glanced at the paper in his hands and smirked. "Are you sure that you don't harbor feelings for him beyond the necessary confusion?"

Reed was definitely blushing now, trying to ignore Kurt and hide behind his hair.

Kurt just laughed once. "Well that clears that up."

Reed picked an orange pastel up-as he would not be needing that color anytime soon- and hurdled it at Kurt, who only started laughing again.

He returned to his work, cheeks radiating, and forced himself to focus on Shane's lips, which was not helping his blush cool at all.

Soon thereafter Kurt had drifted off to sleep on the couch, Reed following shortly after- pastel still hanging from his fingers which were lingering by Shane's near completed lips- both exhausted by the day's antics.

They were completely oblivious to the world when Blaine came in past midnight to make sure they would be warm throughout the night. And not even he noticed when four lithe figures sneaked though the night, on quite a dangerous mission to snatch a certain yellow bird from Stuart's clutches.

* * *

><p>That morning he awoke in bed, with no recollection of how he got there, to Kurt stressing about his tests that would take place later in the day.<p>

Reed smiled sympathetically, not knowing what else he could do.

They were both drawn out of their rooms by an obviously angered Blaine, whose shouts were heard all through the house.

"What the hell! You _stole _Pavarotti from Stuart!"

Kurt and Reed glanced at each other once before they were both running out of the room and down to the common room to investigate the commotion.

They entered to see the twins smiling innocently, which was fooling no one, especially Blaine who was glaring at them menacingly.

Kurt joined the assembled to peer into the cage with mild fascination. He had never seen Pavarotti before.

"I want to know exactly what went through your heads," Blaine said, trying to calm down "Because pranks like water balloons and glue and feathers are one thing, but _stealing_ the _prize warbler_ is something else. If Harvey and Medel hear about this—"

"They won't!" the twins interrupted.

Reed looked at them, feeling unsure. His hands moved quickly, far too fast for any of the boys (who did know a few words) to even try to understand.

"What makes you so sure? Everyone knows who Pavarotti is and everyone knows he was given to Logan." Evan translated without blinking. He then began to answer the question. "Because like you said, stealing Pavarotti is insane. And we wouldn't pull out this brand of insane without good reason."

Ethan continued smugly, "The Stuarts will start to wonder why we pulled this one. Stealing Pavarotti is like calling for World War III—and when they ask, Logan won't be able to tell them why."

"Wait." Kurt turned from the little bird and faced the others. "Why can't he?"

Even though it was Reed who answered, hands jerking in every direction, it was Ethan who spoke his words. "Dalton House rules. No one tells. Anything. Ever. Logan broke that rule when he told your parents things. And not even Stuart will appreciate that."

Kurt nodded as everyone agreed, all of them completely used to having to communicate with Reed in this way. After all, it was the only way to do so.

* * *

><p>Reed found himself sincerely hoping Kurt had done well on his exams as classes ended for the day. He had spent some much time redecorating their room, and he was thoroughly enjoying having him as a roommate.<p>

As the rest of the boys filed out of the classrooms and into their respective houses, Reed made his way into the Art building, returning to collect a couple of his paintings he had left there to finish drying.

He struggled to carry them all, somehow managing to find his way back into Windsor without incident. He was ready to call it a success. That was until he entered the common room.

The first thing that caught his eye was that was Han was out of his room. The alone was odd, but add that to the white panicked look both he and Dwight wore, and Reed could automatically tell something was wrong. A cold chill rocketed down his spin when he noticed Blaine's lifelessness.

A millisecond had gone by before he was instantly aware of why the horror was hanging overhead.

"…a mountain climbing party had vanished… after a rock slide… Blaine… your brother… he was one of them...on the list…"

The only thing he could register was the feeling of immense terror that spread through his body as all the canvases clattered to the floor.


	5. Don't Give Up

**Hello! So in this chapter we have out first taste of a flashback. More will happen later I promise. But first we start with our favorite supernatural hunter.**

**Oh and please tell me if you get the parallel between the twins and Shane that happens during the flashback.**

**I really wanna see if people catch that ;) **

* * *

><p><em>And I wanna go down every road you've been.<em>

* * *

><p>The cold chill in the air had not condensed at all as all the Windsors were gathered around the TV, monotonously staring on as the news reported things they were already aware of. Six teenagers from Walcott school were reported missing after a rockslide hit while they were on a mountain climbing trip.<p>

They had apparently been missing for over twenty four hours, and search teams were being sent out, only having found the severed climbing cords near the site of accident.

Parents were being alerted, and for identification purposes photographs of the missing teenagers were being shown. When Shane's smiling face lit up the screen, Reed sank onto the couch, unable to keep himself from shaking.

The news segment ended with a crack from the speaker on a nearby table, Han's voice emanating, promising to keep everyone updated and apologizing to Blaine, who responded without a trace of life. But Reed didn't hear any of it. He didn't feel it when Kurt and Blaine got up from the couch, making their way up stairs and away from everyone else.

He was sitting there in somewhat of a trace, pale and trembling.

He barely even glanced up with Charlie entered the house, free from the hospital and demanding to know why the house was so gloomy.

Not wanting to listen to the twins explain what had happened, he didn't want to hear it again, he instead opted to leave the room, forcing himself to stand on still quivering legs.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked before he even reached the stairs.

He swiped his four fingers across the palm of his left hand, running up the steps without any further explanation.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"He said he's going to paint." Ethan answered.

"But why does he look so…" Charlie's voice faded, not sure how to describe Reed's disheveled appearance.

"Well Blaine's brother Shane is missing. He went mountain climbing and there was a rock slide…" Evan explained, uncharacteristically solemn.

"But what does that have to do with Reed?" Charlie's confused expression was priceless, and might have been funny, if not for the circumstances.

"Well…" Wes spoke up for the first time, "Shane was… well he showed up at Winterfest and was very… taken by Reed. We don't think Reed really reciprocates this but… I don't know. He did just start crying after Shane left after the New Year party."

"Uh okay. Well on _that_ awkward note," Charlie turned back to the twins. "It was your turn this year. What happened? Please tell me you didn't destroy—" sighs and shuffling of feet were heard as everyone guiltily looked at the ground, causing him to stop talking midsentence.

Of course. He should have known better.

* * *

><p>Reed walked numbly into the room. Kurt had disappeared with Blaine, and Reed decided against disturbing them. Blaine needed somebody with him, and Kurt was his boyfriend. They should be together and Reed… well he would find comfort in the one thing that could always make him feel better.<p>

Leaving his pastel incomplete, he selected a rather large canvas and started setting everything up, deciding which paints and brushes would be necessary.

He hadn't been painting for very long when he found himself tracing out the familiar curls absentmindedly. His hand stopped when he noticed just who he was painting. The brush fell from his fingers and he had to step back. He hadn't even intended to think about Shane, much less paint him.

Taking a second to catch his thoughts, he curled onto the couch, mind reeling. He was brought back to Earth when he spotted a piece paper, still lying in the same position from last night. Slowly reaching down, he picked it up, along with the nearest black pastel.

He turned the paper over to see Shane's face looking up at him, unfinished and lacking color. He felt his heart clench. It seemed as though he couldn't escape Shane no matter where he looked. If he wasn't thinking about him then he was painting him. If he wasn't painting him then he was seeing him.

He began to slowly fill in the black curls, wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about this boy, especially now, when it hurt to do so. And it did hurt. So much. But he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he was in love with him. Not only that, but Shane was _missing._ Not dead. But then again he had been missing for over twenty four hours… on a cold mountain top… where a rock slide had destroyed everything in its path, including the climbing cord that his body had been attached to…

His vision was suddenly blurry and all the colors from the paper melted together, causing his hand to make a swift jerk in the opposite direction, sending a jagged black line over one of the green gray eyes.

The tears spilled over then, running down his cheeks and dripping onto the already ruined paper as they continued to flow. Choking on his sobs, he started scribbling the black pastel over the page furiously, no longer able to hold it all in. The black mixed with his tears, making the colors watery and running. He continued to do this until the pastel was reduced to an inch long stub, and Shane's face was no longer discernable.

Crumpling the paper, he threw in in the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head into his knees, body wracking with the sobs he dryly heaved.

His throat was aching and his eyes were burning by the time he finally peeled himself off of the couch and from the pillow he was now wrapped around. He sat up, looking around the room with stinging eyes and a hallow feeling consuming his whole body.

He ignored the ruined pastel drawing, and drifted over to the canvas that still displayed the beginning of what would be Shane's unkempt hair.

He swallowed a lump down his still aching throat as a few more tears fell at the sight.

Vowing not to destroy this painting, he picked up the brush from where it had landed on the floor and got back to work, intent of doing Shane's image justice.

* * *

><p>Reed didn't hear it when the door opened and Kurt stepped inside. He was sitting in the floor, staring into the acrylic painting that was only half finished.<p>

"Reed?" Kurt said softly from the doorway.

That made him blink up in surprise, and Kurt immediately observed his red to rim eyes and cheeks that were stained with tear streaks and paint.

"Oh Reed." He stepped forward, only to stop in his tracks when his foot stepped over a crumpled piece of paper. His eyebrow rose as he opened it open, only seeing black scribbles and nothing else.

He looked back to Reed who was staring back into the painting expressionless.

"Why would you do this to your art?"

Reed didn't make any effort to answer as he lifted the paintbrush and stabbed it into the canvas. When his hands started shaking he stopped, throwing the brush across the room and pushing the canvas off his lap, sending it clattering to the floor. He buried his head into his hands, looking confused and frustrated.

"All right." Kurt's voice was cutting as he crossed the room intently, heading straight for Reed and grabbing onto the small boy's shoulders, giving him a hard shake. "Look at me, Reed! Stop crying and look at me!"

Reed's breathing started to break as the tears fell freely. When he gasped for breath, feeling choked, Kurt had enough. He sighed, standing to collect the dry erase board that lay on Reed's bed and a box of tissues. He dropped the board into the artist's lap and began scrubbing at the paint on his cheeks.

Reed swatted his hand away weakly, trying to push away.

"No." Kurt said with finality, pulling him back and putting the marker in his limp hand. "Tell me what this is about."

Reed threw the marker away. It landed a couple inches away from his leg and Kurt was soon scowling, picking it back up.

"Reed you are acting like a child." He pushed the marker back in his fingers. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt stared at him with such intensity that Reed finally obeyed, scrawling angrily.

**The last thing I ever did was reject him! He's -**scribble- **I might not have returned those feelings when he said them but **–scribble- **He fell in love with me and that's never even happened before! Do you have any idea how damn guilty I feel right now? **–another frustrated scribble- **It's not fair! Why is this happening!**

Kurt's jaw visibly tensed. He dropped the tissues and slapped Reed. It wasn't forceful enough to leave a mark, but it did bring redness to his cheek, causing him to come to, tears stopping instantly.

Kurt's eyes were blazing. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you were being hysterical. Shane. Is. Alive. Understand?"

Reed blinked and nodded dumbly.

Kurt's eyes softened and he relaxed. "Until Blaine and I hear _anything _about a dead body and unless you hear anything from _us_ directly, you are going to stop all this crying. You are going to stop scaring yourself senseless. And you are going to stop destroying your art work!"

He picked the canvas up and placed it back onto Reed's lap. Resuming rubbing the paint from Reed's face and fingertips, he spoke again. "All of us are worried. And I know you're upset, but crying like this isn't going to help."

Reed just looked to the floor somberly.

Kurt looked as though he was going to start speaking again, but wasn't given the chance as the door flew open and Wes appeared, panting while David ran to Blaine's room to do the same.

Wes held up a walkie talkie and no further explanation was needed when Han's voice came out.

"_Hey!" _clicking was heard as Han rapidly typed, "_Following the search party's progress real time through satellite –"_

"_How_ are you doing this exactly?" Blaine interrupted, coming into the room. Kurt immediately raced to his side, grabbing onto his hand.

There was a pause before Han was saying, "_I… may have done a bit of creative hacking and 'borrowed' a spy satellite…" _Nobody spoke. "_It wasn't like it's one of those aimed at another country right now, you know!_ _And it was really quick, I promise. Like maybe a couple of minutes… half an hour at most…"_

Blaine sighed and began muttering, "I'm not sure whether to thank you or to hate you because now we're accessory to federal crime."

David waved his hand, looking frustrated. "Just tell us!"

There was another pause before Han's voice crackled through the room. _"The search party ran across some sign of the climbers." _Reed tensed and perked up._ "They found something at the bottom of a gorge. It was all ruined now, but definitely something one of the climbers might have dropped. They don't know what it is, exactly…"_

Everyone waited impatiently, Reed included.

"…_but they said it was a small painting inside a tube."_

Everyone's eyes immediately drifted to Reed, expressions ranging from shocked to pitying. Even Blaine, who still looked somewhat stoic.

But Reed didn't care how sympathetic they looked, all he wanted was for them to get out of his room.

This might have seemed rude, but he didn't want them to be there when he broke down crying.

* * *

><p>"I don't know…" Kurt halted his movements, pajamas hanging from his fingertips. "I just don't think you should be left alone."<p>

Reed rolled his eyes, which were still burning from the crying he'd done hours after everyone filed out of his room. Now it was past midnight and, with no other news from Han, Kurt was going to spend the night with Blaine.

Reed turned to the twins, the only other occupants in the room, and began signing quickly.

Kurt looked to them as well, waiting for a translation.

"He said you need to get your butt out of here and go support Blaine. It's your job to help him, you are his boyfriend." Evan smirked at the last bit.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. Before leaving he leaned down to twins, making sure Reed's back was turned. "Keep an eye on him please. I think he's almost as distraught over this as Blaine is."

"Sure thing Alice."

"The Dormouse is safe with us."

The look they were giving him didn't make Kurt feel very secure in that.

But he had no more time to argue. He immediately left the room, heading straight across the hall.

"So…." Ethan started, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Reed crossed his arms, not falling for it for one second. "We were just wondering… Why _are _so upset over all this?"

"We are too, of course. But we can't help but notice your little painting over there." Evan gestured to where Reed's acrylic painting was back on its stand.

Reed's face flushed as he signed.

_What about it? It's not a crime to want to paint him._

Ethan nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. After all he is your friend."

"Although," Evan sat up in his seat, "We're your friends too. Where's our painting?"

"As a matter of fact," Ethan leaned forward, "You've never painted any of your friends. Just Shane. I wonder why that is…"

Their faces were now displaying a combination of a frighteningly accurate Cheshire smile and a confident, all knowing smirk. Reed's face was redder than ever.

He lifted his hands again, but they stopped when the words didn't come. He had no idea what to say to that.

"That's what we thought," the twins said, leaning back concurrently.

Reed just turned, embarrassed, and headed to where his painting stood, determined to do anything that would distract him from the two lunatics in the room.

This tactic worked for a while, until the twins decided Reed was being too boring and they were therefor forced to make entertainment for themselves.

Reed just stood there painting with a set jaw and narrowed eyes, trying his best to ignore the antics going on around him. When the two snatched up his longest paintbrushes, using them as swords to fight with while they muttered pirate slang, Reed had enough.

He dropped his own paintbrush harshly, hands flying up to sign.

The twins knew exactly what it meant when his fists were laid on top of each other, fingers closing together at once before pulling his right hand from behind the left.

_Get out!_

"Aw but don't you like our company?" Evan pouted.

_Not when you're annoying the crap out of me._

"I don't know, we aren't so sure you should be alone Dormouse." Ethan said, looking oddly serious.

Reed's eyes rolled, looking irritated. He jabbed his chest and made the same motion as before, pausing before bringing his right hand to his head, pulling it away and closing his fingers together.

_I'm fine. Now get out. _Pause._ I'm sleepy._

"Alright!" Evan clapped once. "You're tired. Don't worry little Dormouse, we are here to assist you."

Reed jerked his hands out while Evan marched to the closet and Ethan went to his bed.

_What?_

After a couple seconds of searching, Evan finally pulled out dark blue, silky pajamas. Meanwhile Ethan had successfully turned down the covers of Reed's bed.

"Here you are." Evan handed the pajamas over. "We'll wait for you to get dressed."

"Then we'll tuck you in and give you a goodnight kiss."

Reed was staring at them as though they had just suggested the moon was made of cheese. He finally regained himself and did nothing more than point to the door.

When the twins didn't move, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Okay okay, fine." They held their hands up. "We'll go, but not before –" They both stopped talking, stepping forward instead and leaning down to give Reed a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Goodnight Dormouse," Ethan said, stepping back.

"Sleep tight." Evan did the same. They both grinned at Reed's shocked expression before they left the room, going to their own.

Once he was finally alone, Reed just shook his head, going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Maybe he was wrong. He thought he wanted to be left alone, but when an hour had gone by and he was just as restless as ever, he was beginning to reconsider.<p>

He tossed in his bed, left alone with just his thoughts. And that was what bothered him. Now he was free to think about anything. Which meant Shane.

And not knowing what was happening to him led him to wonder about that. It was dark out, which meant Shane was probably cold and tired, not to mention scared and hurt. If his heart was even still beating.

Reed gasped as that thought sent such a wave of panicked pain shocking through his body. His eyes misted over and he soon clutching onto his pillow, crying harder than ever.

* * *

><p>Dwight had yet to take his eyes off of the map and pendulum. Not since Blaine had given him the picture of Shane that was needed to search for him. He wasn't going to give up. He would keep looking until Shane was found, and not a second before.<p>

He didn't even look up as a soft knock was heard at his door before it opened slowly.

"My roommates asleep," he mumbled quietly.

When there was no answer he felt alarmed. He had been positive that someone opened his door, but there was no sound coming from that direction.

His eyes tore away quickly, only to see Reed standing there hugging himself. He noticed his eyes were red and swollen, eyelashes and cheeks still wet. He also noted that Reed had crossed the salt line at his door with no problems, and that it wasn't yet three AM.

"Come here." He gestured to the pillows beside him on the ground, wordlessly suggesting he should sit next him to at the coffee table.

Reed closed the door and tiptoed over, sitting down and peering at the map with glossy brown eyes. He looked back up to Dwight, who was still swinging the crystal.

Grabbing a pen and the notebook that was on top of Dwight's history book at the other end of the table, he turned to the nearest clean page and wrote quickly.

**What are you doing.**

Dwight glanced over, reading the message without ceasing his searching.

"Looking for Shane."

Reed looked confused.

**With a necklace?**

"It's a pendulum. I found Alan this way, I'll find Shane too. And I'm not going to stop until I do," Dwight replied, concentrating harder.

**Who's Alan?**

Dwight looked at the page quickly and Reed saw something in his eyes that was a little unsettling when he answered, "My kid brother."

He decided to drop it after that, sinking sleepily into his arms with a quiet sigh. His eyes closed shortly after that and Dwight glanced over when he heard his breathing become deeper.

Deciding it couldn't hurt to step away for a few seconds, he stood on legs that ached from being in the same position for so long, and grabbed his blanket from his bed, draping it over Reed's shoulders as he slept. He didn't want him to get cold.

When he sat back down, immediately getting back to work, he looked over at the sleeping boy, remembering the events of yesteryear, when he had first ever laid eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Dwight was grumbling as he walked out of the twins' hectic room. After they had seen Dwight's trunk full of "weapons" when he first arrived in Windsor, they were sold on him completely, honoring him the name of the Knight. They had then asked if he would be interested in seeing their own weapons. He was none too pleased when he found out exactly what that meant. Nerf guns were not his idea of a suitable weapon.<p>

Rolling his eyes, he started off to find his room where his entire luggage had been delivered. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw the only other person in the hall staring at him.

This person was quite a bit shorter than he was and thin to match. His strawberry blond hair hung around his head in curls and he was twirling his thumbs, watching Dwight curiously.

His whole presence seemed entirely of suspect. No one could actually look that innocent. Dwight raised the holy water spray from his pocket, pointing it at the boy who now looked startled.

"Who are you?" he loudly asked. And when he received nothing more than a stare, he raised the bottle higher, shakily stepping forward. "I said who are you?"

Reed looked away, not sure if he should stay there or run away. This guy was a little frightening. He was extremely aware of Dwight's impending presence. When he was standing directly in front of him, Reed stepped back a little. He wasn't given the chance to respond as water was suddenly spraying him in the face.

His mouth fell open in shock as the water dripped from his eyelashes and hair.

"What'd you do that for?"

Dwight turned around to see those odd twins standing at their doorway, looking amused.

"He wouldn't answer me. There is something wrong with him. I don't trust him. His aura is completely befuddled."

Evan grinned, "Trust me there's nothing wrong with Reed."

"Then why won't he talk?" Dwight demanded, hand that was holding the bottle twitching.

"Because he can't."

Dwight's head tilted and he glanced back to Reed, whose mouth was still slacked open. He couldn't believe this random boy, who he'd never even seen before, had just sprayed him in the face. Who does something like that?

"He… can't talk?" Dwight was looking back and forth between them, not sure who to watch.

"Not a word." Ethan answered simply.

Dwight took more steps back, not yet lowering the bottle.

"So what is he like deaf or something?"

"Oh no he can hear." Evan started.

"And it's not really polite to talk about him like he's not here."

"You can just ask him yourself you know."

Dwight glanced back to see Reed had a small smile on his face. He still felt a little confused.

"But how will he answer me?"

"There is such a thing as sign language," Ethan mused, stepping forward with his brother in tow.

"But I don't know it."

"But we do." The twins spoke at the same time, causing Dwight to eye them cautiously. Something was still off about these doppelgangers.

"How? Why do you know it, and why should I trust you?"

"Our sister is deaf, and of course we want to be able to communicate with her." Evan shrugged, still grinning.

"We love her. That's what you do for someone you love."

Dwight's hand instantly lowered. He was staring at the twins in an entirely different way, his opinion of them completely changed. That was something he could relate to, something he could understand. Love for a sibling; willingness to do anything for them…

"Oh." Was all he said. It was all he could think to say.

"So," the twins were closer now. "This is Reed. He's really nice."

"And clumsy."

"And shy."

"And he is a fantastic painter."

"But he's a bit obsessed with clothes."

"But he is the most harmless person in the house."

"Or in this school."

"Or in the world."

They both shrugged after giving the most bizarre explanation Dwight had ever seen.

"Really? Then why can't he talk? Is this some kind of curse?" he was still not completely convinced.

The twins looked to their feet and Reed shuffled uncomfortably.

"I knew it!" his hand flew back up, spray bottle pointing to Reed again.

"No it's not a curse." The twins looked far too amused for Dwight's liking.

"How do you know?" The bottle did not lower an inch.

"Because. Just look at his neck." Evan said pointedly, gesturing to where Reed was standing, who didn't look too pleased to hear him say that.

Dwight looked back, noticing then the scar that he should have immediately been drawn to. It _was_ his job to detect the abnormal.

"What happened there?" he remembered what the twins said about Reed being clumsy. "Was it an accident? Or did someone do that to you?"

Even the Tweedles didn't know how to answer.

Dwight took the hint. "Who did it?"

He looked to Reed and vaguely noted that his eyes looked misty as he bit his lip. His fingers were all touching his thumbs, resembling an O as they pulled away from each other before he pointed just one of his index fingers.

"What's that mean?" he shot to the twins who looked uneasy.

"It means 'no one.'"

This was the first time Dwight had seen the twins look so serious. It was somewhat rattling.

His eyebrow furrowed. Why would he say no one? That wasn't a liable answer. Glancing back at the boy he decided to drop the question.

Reed looked like he was going to cry.

* * *

><p>Even back then Dwight didn't like it when he did. It didn't seem right, and he wasn't about to do anything to make him. Everything the twins said about Reed had been exactly right.<p>

And he didn't like to see Reed upset enough to cry over something. With that in mind, he focused back on the pendulum. If he could find Shane not only would it mean to world to Blaine and somewhat make up for not being able to save Alan, but it would help Reed as well. He didn't know why Reed was so attached, but it didn't really matter. Whatever his reasons were, Dwight could see how much this was tearing him apart. And he didn't like it.

He stirred then, opening his eyes and sitting up with a confused expression.

"You fell asleep for half an hour." Dwight whispered.

Reed studied him for a moment before uncapping the pen once again.

**How long have you been doing this?**

Dwight looked the message over quickly.

"Ever since I heard the news."

Reed's face scrunched up.

**Why?**

"I told you. I'm not going to stop until I find Shane."

Dwight gestured to Shane's photograph, which he had gotten from Blaine, on the table. He observed Reed's reaction when he saw Shane's smiling face. It was the first time Dwight had seen him smile at something since they heard the news.

He began scribbling again.

**When you're done can I keep this?**

Uh huh. Well that was a completely platonic thing for Reed to want, Dwight thought sarcastically.

"No." he said firmly. "When I'm done, we'll have the real Shane back, and you won't need that photo anymore."

Reed smiled faintly again and laid his back down, staring at Shane's picture and staying silent the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>It might have seemed odd for anyone to be up right as the sun began to rise, but for Dwight Houston it was anything but. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles and it was clear he had not slept at all. Sleep wasn't important enough to lose to time to. What was important was putting Reed in his bed after he had fallen asleep at the table again. It wasn't like Dwight was using it anyway, and sleeping on a table didn't seem so fitting. He was just thankful for Reed's small stature, for if this was anyone else Dwight doubted his ability to lift him.<p>

When he heard footsteps leading down the hall, he stood, rubbing his eyes and walking out to find everyone else huddled around Blaine's open door way.

He arrived just in enough time to hear Wes say in a distressed tone, "Reed isn't in his room."

"He's in mine," Dwight said coming into the room. "He fell asleep there last night."

He found himself unable to keep his eyelids from slowly drooping as the other boys talked about how Blaine wasn't to go to school today.

A cracking from the walkie talkie made him jolt up, immediately looking alert, as did the rest, including Blaine who was awaken by this.

"_You guys," _Han said, "_Development._ _Blaine, are you there?"_

"I'm listening."

"_Number of search parties expanded, to cover more ground. Someone with some serious pull had sent in extra troops, it's almost like a small army. They've just arrived now."_

Dwight felt a little relieved. That was good right? More people meant more likely a chance of those people finding something.

Blaine looked surprised. "I… haven't heard of this." He looked to others who also looked shocked. It wasn't any of them who had the extra search parties.

The last thing Han said was, ""_Well…because of their number, you can expect news within the day. We're actually really lucky, that the mountaineers were missed early. We wouldn't have as much time as we do now. There's still a big chance they're somewhere alive._ _Hang tight, Blaine." _A crack echoed through the room as the connection was cut.

"You guys should go to class," Blaine said, looking tired and confused. When Wes offered to ditch with him, he shook his head. "No. Go to class. I'll be fine here."

"I can stay," Kurt volunteered. Blaine stared at him for a moment, looking torn. Even Dwight could tell Blaine wanted him to stay, but knew better than to ask it of him.

He shook his head again, "I… think I need to be alone for a while. You guys should go."

When the kisses started Dwight looked away. Watching two of his best friends swap spit was not something he wanted to witness.

"I'm not going to class." He declared loudly. "I have searching to do."

Before he could leave he heard Kurt request one thing. "Don't wake Reed up. Let him sleep. Maybe he should stay back today too."

Dwight glanced back, seeing how worried Kurt looked. He could relate. He was worried too.

* * *

><p>Dwight's eyes were burning but he didn't care. It was easy to ignore when he was this determined. Nothing was going to distract him from finding Shane. So many people were counting on him…<p>

He jumped a little in surprise when not even three hours after the other boys had went to class, there was a startled gasp to his left.

He looked to his bed to see Reed, sitting up with clammy skin, panting as if he were choking on his breath.

"Nightmares?" he inquired, halting his movement to study the still gasping boy. "I thought those stopped."

Reed just avoided his eyes. "Come here," Dwight said, pointing to the pillows that were still in the spot from last night.

Slowly crawling out of the bed, Reed walked over, still looking a little frazzled. He sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs and laying his head on top his knees, eyes closing.

Dwight nudged him lightly, gesturing to his notebook that still lay on the table. "Tell me what happened."

It was a long moment before Reed finally picked up the pen and wrote slowly.

**Nothing. Don't worry about it.**

"Reed if your nightmares came back then I would be the best person to tell." Dwight's voice was oddly calm. "I can figure out why they're happening and what they mean. So what happened?"

Reed bit his lip.

**I don't remember.**

"You're lying." Dwight said simply, not looking up.

Reed didn't deny that, instead he decided to change the subject.

**Where is everybody?**

"Class. Everyone went except you, me, and Blaine."

Reed's hand hesitated above the paper.

**What about Blaine? Is he okay?**

Dwight shrugged. "Can't say for sure. I only saw him a couple minutes. Go see for yourself."

Reed hesitated again.

**But what about you? **

"I'm fine, Blaine probably isn't. Plus you're distracting me, go keep him company. He needs it."

Reed looked like he wanted to protest but Dwight just pointed to the door. "Go."

Huffing, he stood, but instead of going to Blaine's room, he headed towards his own. He needed to change out of these pajamas and find something to keep him busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Any news?<strong>

Reed held the bored up so Blaine, who was at his keyboard idly playing, could see.

"This morning Han said there was a vast increase of search parties. Someone must have used their leverage to pull that. Know anything about it?" Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

Reed blinked.

**No.**

Blaine looked down to his lap, still wondering who could have sent the extra people. A brief tapping from the left made him look back up. Reed was holding the board again.

**But isn't this good? The more people the better right?**

Blaine smiled faintly, not for himself, but for Reed, who looked so devastatingly hopeful.

"Yeah," he whispered. "That's good."

Reed nodded to himself and looked back at the painting on his lap. It was the one of Shane. And he was determined to finish this one.

Reed's face and clothes were all streaked with colors as he sat the paintbrush down with numb fingers. His whole body felt cold but despite that, he had a small smile as he stepped back to look at the painting, eyes wide.

Blaine noticed. "What's wrong?"

He walked up behind him and studied the canvas.

"Wow." He was looking at an incredible interpretation of his brother. Everything was perfect, right down to his eyes. And it was finished. "It's great, Reed. Really."

Reed touched his lips slowly, looking tired. Blaine patted his back. Before he could say anything else the door crashed open and Dwight nearly tripped into the room.

Reed jumped as Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Dwight?"

"I found Shane!" he cried, almost tripping again as he ran to grab the walkie talkie from the table, "Han! Han, come in! Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Han said with extended patience. "I can hear you extremely well."

"I found Shane! See? I did it! Can you see me, you crazy omniscient net-addict?" Dwight jumped on the couch, waving the map around in front of one of Han's cameras.

Reed's eyebrows shot up.

"Hold still!" Han groaned. More clicking of keys were heard before Han was speaking again. "Okay I got a snapshot. You can stop now."

Dwight's foot slipped then, sending him tumbling off the couch and onto a very unsuspecting Reed. They crashed onto the floor with Reed letting out a breath and gasp of pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry Reed," Dwight apologized breathlessly, jumping off and extending a hand. "Are you okay?"

Reed nodded and took the hand, pressing a hand to his sore ribs.

Han's voice interrupted them. "Dwight, how did you find this? This is already being combed by the searchers—Seriously, did you just throw a dart and—"

He stopped suddenly and there was beeping sound coming from his computer.

"… _no_ way."

"What?" Blaine asked, a light panicked ring to his voice.

"Wait a minute guys." There was a sound that suggested Han had dropped the headset.

Blaine groaned.

Reed started nervously twirling his fingers.

"Are you sure you're okay?' Dwight asked again.

Reed gave another nod with an anxious glance to the walkie talkie. It didn't take long before Han was talking again, voice shaking.

"Blaine… I have to… ask you a question."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, also looking nervous.

"What school did you and Shane go to before?"

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together. "Stanton… what does that have to do with anything?"

Han paused for a long moment before finally saying. "A body was found… in the exact coordinates Dwight pointed out…" Dwight tensed up and Reed stopped breathing. "It's a boy with dark hair wearing a jacket from another high school…"

Blaine's hand that was holding the walkie started shaking, "What was the school."

Reed felt his heart beating rapidly in chest as he waited for Han to answer, hoping and praying he said anything but Stanton.

"…the jacket was for a dance club… from Stanton High School."

Dwight dropped his head into his hands as a crash sounded through the room. The walkie talkie had slipped wordlessly from Blaine's hand and he was running out the door, disappearing as Han called, "Blaine!"

Reed fell backwards onto the couch, unable to do anything but stare into nothing, mouth opened.

Dwight lifted his head from his hands when he heard jagged gasps coming from Reed's direction. He could see tears were already falling as the gasps turned into chokes.

Dwight pursed his lips, not knowing how to comfort him. He sat on the couch, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't… don't cry," he whispered. "Please?"

Reed just turned away from him, burying his head into a pillow, his cries instantly muffled, but Dwight could still see his heaving chest.

He looked to his feet as his own tears came, feeling devastated. He found Shane, but it was too late. And now Blaine was gone and Reed was crying harder than he'd ever seen him cry.

He bit his lip, trying to silence his own sobs. He let everyone down. Everyone… including Alan.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later found everyone standing in front the car that would be taking Blaine to Colorado with his parents. Kurt was hugging him tightly. The only thing that had changed was Blaine now knew who had sent the extra search parties. Logan.<p>

The Windors were close by, the twins lacking their usual smiles. Dwight still looked crushed, one arm around Reed who was clutching onto him, depending on the hunter to keep him standing as he continued to cry. He hadn't stopped since they heard about the body.

Blaine was now on his way to identify it, but not before kissing Kurt one last time and exchanging I love yous.

Wes and David stepped forward then, giving him quick hugs. He gave the worst impression of a smile Dwight had ever seen before he got in the car, leaving for the airport.

Charlie started ushering everyone back inside, the gloomy air not lifting one bit. Once they were inside, Dwight rushed up the stairs, sniffling as he went.

Reed just stood there, wiping at his incessant tears. Wes gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Reed shook his head with a heartbreaking look twisting on his face and ran up the stairs, tripping on the way.

He threw the door open, racing to his bed and flopping down face first, not even bothered by the fact he was getting paint all over his white comforter. He didn't even notice the little yellow bird that now sat in his golden cage in the opposite corner of the room.

He didn't hear it when the door opened. He wasn't even aware someone was in the room until there was an extra weight on the bed and a voice that accompanied it.

"I know you're easily moved, and I'm pretty upset by all this too, but is there a specific reason that you have not stopped getting tears and paint everywhere you go…?"

Reed just gasped and rolled over, eyes red and swollen.

Kurt laid next to him, looking over and trying to analyze him.

"I saw your painting. You actually finished this one. Does that mean that you've… figured out what to say?"

Reed shrugged, wiping at his eyes again.

Kurt sighed sadly. "Blaine went to identify a _body._ We still can't be sure if it's…" he trailed off, not wanting to continue that statement. "You really do like him, don't you?"

Reed nodded quickly, breaking out into sobs again.

Kurt rubbed his back while he cried, until he was reaching out for the dry erase board. Kurt handed it over, uncapping the marker for his weeping friend.

Reed took his time, writing his question with a shaking hand.

**Does being heartbroken always feel this bad?**

Kurt took Reed's hand, squeezing it, "I'm afraid so. But even though it really hurts like crazy right now… it goes away. It takes a while, but it does. I promise."

Reed had to let go of Kurt's hand and sat up to write again.

**I'm not so sure.**

He glanced down, letting a few more tears fall as he started another message underneath that one.

**What do you do to help it hurt less?**

Kurt shrugged a little, sitting up as well. "I usually sing."

He immediately regretted saying that when he saw Reed's eyes fill with tears.

**I can't do that.**

Kurt's throat ached as he forced himself to hold it together. "I know," he whispered. When Reed looked back down he realized something. "But you can pretend."

Reed quirked an eyebrow.

**I'm not four, Kurt.**

"I know that." He stood and crossed the room to where his iPod was connected to its player. "But it will still help. Kind of like how people who don't sing very well can still express their emotions that way. If they can, why can't you? Just lip sync it." He pressed play and Reed, standing up as well, instantly recognized the song. He just didn't know how he felt about this plan.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you…_

Kurt started singing the first few lines, giving Reed a look that urged him to join in, even if he wouldn't be heard.

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you…_

Reed slowly opened his mouth, going along with the lyrics and feeling quite silly while doing it.

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved…_

"Not good enough!" Kurt shouted over the music. "You're angry, you're devastated! Now show it! It doesn't matter if people can hear you or not, it's about the emotion! And right now you're not showing any!"

Reed just frowned and opened his mouth wider.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I will be there to find you_

"Louder!" Kurt yelled. "Let your emotions be your voice."

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

He smiled when he saw Reed finally beginning to understand. He now truly looked like he was feeling something.

He was mouthing along with the words with such intensity, he was becoming breathless.

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved..._

His eyes were squeezed shut, and for the first time in a long time, dry. Kurt stopped his own singing to watch. He knew that if Reed did have a voice, it would be even louder than the music.

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world…_

Dwight heard the song clearly from where it was sounding down the hall. He guessed it had to be coming from Kurt and Reed's room as the only other person who used music to express his emotions was now gone to Colorado.

When he was able to understand the words of the song, he clutched onto the picture frame he was holding harder. The photograph inside displayed a picture of two young boys, one thirteen the other seven, hugging onto each other with eyes that seemed to convey all the happiness they felt when the picture was taken. Silver writing would tell anyone looking at the photo that it was Dwight and Alan on Halloween, dressed as young wizards.

He clung to the picture as he cried, taking a breath to gasp, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I should have tried harder, Alan... I'm so sorry… I'm making it up to you, I promise…"

_Don't give up_

_Everyone needs to be heard_

_You are loved…_

When the song started to close, Reed collapsed back onto his bed, in a heap of hysterics. He was sobbing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

He scrawled on the board angrily.

**I can't even sing for him.**

Kurt gently walked over as the last instruments of the song played and put an arm him, rubbing his back as Reed cried into his shoulder.

He stayed with Reed the rest of the night, making sure he changed and washed the paint off before falling asleep, which didn't take very long as Reed was quite drained from all the crying. Kurt went to bed shortly after, his last conscious thought hoping that things would get better in the morning.

He had no way of knowing that he needn't worry, for at that exact moment, Blaine was crying as he clung onto his brother's neck, more relieved than he could properly express to see Shane alive.

"Life pretty damn short you know," Shane was saying hoarsely. "…So if it's okay by you… after they stitch me up… can you take me to see Reed? Because damn it—I'm just not ready to die a rejected man."

* * *

><p>The morning was clear, with barely any fog when Blaine stepped out of the car in front of Windsor, turning to help Shane, who was all decorated with bandages and had one arm in a sling, grabbing his crutches first and then helping him stand.<p>

Kurt ran out then, going straight to Blaine to kiss and hug him tightly. He gave Shane a hug next, making it as gentle as possible. Wes and David welcomed them all inside, smiling.

Reed was still upstairs sleeping, positively worn out from the events of late. He didn't hear it when a loud crash followed by the sound of broken glass echoed through the house, curtsy of Dwight, who had dropped his coffee mug upon seeing Shane enter the house.

He also didn't hear it when the door opened and Pavarotti chirped a greeting to the newcomers in the room.

Blaine helped Shane to the side of Reed's bed, where he knelt down and took Reed's hand, laying his chin on the bed and watching as he slept. The sun was lighting up his curls and he looked so peaceful and adorable, Shane couldn't help but stare. He certainly wasn't going to wake him up.

He had spent three whole days and nights thinking he was never going to see this boy again, and now that he could, he couldn't look away.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread when Reed stirred slightly, a flutter of his eyelashes revealing bright brown eyes.

Shane kept the soft smile. "…hi."


	6. Pink And Brown

**Sorry this took so damn long. If you follow me on Tumblr then you know I've been working on another, much darker, Rane story simultaneously. **

**This chapter was suppossed to be longer, but someone pointed out it had been a _month_ and I just decided to update anyways. Hopefully that won't be happening again.**

**Thanks for sticking by it and reading. **

**And as I said before: I will not give up on this story. I know where it's going and I'm not going to stop til it gets there. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live.<em>

* * *

><p>The brown eyes blinked the sleep away slowly. When Reed seemed to realize just who he was staring at, he jumped up with a jolt, mouth falling open as he leapt off of the bed.<p>

Shane had just enough time for his eyes to widen before he was knocked to the ground by a flying ball of strawberry fluff.

"Ow!" he cried, crushed underneath Reed's small form. Pain was shooting through his body, his injuries making it all the worse. But he really didn't care. Reed had just tackled _him_! He was lying on top of_ him_! He would be much willing to endure all the pain in the world if it made Reed greet him like this.

This was over all too soon thanks to a combination of Reed jumping back and Blaine lifting him away. Shane felt a little disappointed as Kurt's distressed voice rung out, "Reed, what's the _matter_ with you? You don't just leap at the injured!"

Reed, back on his feet, was hastily circling his fist over his heart, looking frantic.

"Well there goes my spleen." Shane took Blaine's hand, struggling to stand up right.

"Shut up Shane!" his brother snapped, hauling him to his feet.

Reed started chewing on his fingers, his other hand still circling his chest. His hair was even fluffier than usual and was standing on all end, his eyes were still wide as he watched Shane with worry, scared that he had hurt him even further. But he was so endlessly relieved to see him alive and breathing, standing right in front of him, he couldn't help but pounce. He really didn't think it through.

"It's okay," Shane grinned, happy that Reed had reacted to him in this way and also that he understood what the quiet boy was trying to say. "You can stop apologizing."

He also understood what it meant when Reed's first two fingers twisted together, pointed to him, then formed an O and stuck his thumb between his fore fingers. He was so thankful he knew the alphabet. It really helped.

_Are you okay?_

"Oh, I'm definitely okay." Shane was still smiling until he turned to his brother, giving a glare that very clearly said he needed to get out.

Reed was also staring at Kurt, eyes even larger. His fingers were still pressed to his lips and his cheeks were flushed. Kurt just shook his head.

"Let's go Blaine." He pulled his boyfriend out the door. "Just don't kill each other okay?"

After the door shut Shane looked back to Reed, grinning again. "I definitely won't be trying to kill you. What about you? Do you plan on tackling me again anytime soon?"

Reed shook his head wildly, fist circling over his chest again.

Shane laughed. "Stop apologizing! I was just kidding."

Reed stopped moving, just staring at Shane with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe he was actually here. And alive! Thank God he was alive. But why would he want to come _here?_ Shouldn't he be at the hospital, or at least with his family? Why on Earth would he choose to be here after he almost died? Reed's cheeks started pooling with blood. Blaine must have told Shane how hysterical he was acting, and that's why he was here, to show him he shouldn't worry anymore.

He gulped, climbing back onto his bed and scanning his hands over his tousled blankets, searching for something.

"What is it?" Shane questioned, peeking around Reed's back, trying to catch a glimpse.

Reed's finger's finally brushed over the smooth plastic surface of his white erase board and he was soon writing, blushing furiously all the while.

**No matter what Blaine told you, I'm fine.**

Reed was staring at the floor avoiding Shane's surprised eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" When he received nothing but silence in return, he continued. "Blaine never told me anything?"

He was thoroughly confused and Reed could tell. His blush darkened as now Shane would be wanting answers. He wasn't sure what to say, so he chose to diverge away from that subject.

**Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?**

"Honestly," Shane shrugged. "I'd much rather be with you. The only family member I can truly appreciate is Blaine and he's here so…" he trailed off, pausing before adding, "Besides, I missed you."

Reed's mouth was hanging open slightly and his cheeks had not changed color. He swallowed, looking to his board. He wanted to say he missed him too but his fingers wouldn't write it. Instead he wrote

**But shouldn't you be in the hospital?**

"Me? No, I'm fine." He limped to the bed, sitting down gingerly and contradicting everything he just said.

Reed just looked at him with a disbelieving face. He wasn't given the opportunity to respond as Shane was talking again.

"But what did you mean? Was Blaine supposed to tell me something?"

Reed should have known Shane wouldn't let that slide. He shrugged nonchalantly but Shane wasn't deterred.

"Tell me." He nudged the board in Reed's hands.

He reluctantly started writing again.

**Well I just thought that he had told you I was worried and that's why you wanted to see me. To assure me you were fine. **He shrugged again, trying to make it seem as though this wasn't a big deal, as if he didn't spend every hour Shane was missing crying.

"You were worried about me?" Shane's grin was growing.

Reed's eyebrows knitted together.

**Of course. I'd be worried if it was anyone. **He conveniently left out how it still felt different because it was Shane… As if it was worse. **I mean wouldn't you be worried if it was me?**

"Oh god." Shane interrupted before Reed could even draw the question mark. "Please don't. I don't think I'd be able to think about that. I would probably go up on that mountain and try to find you myself."

Reed stared, trying his best to ignore his burning face. Was it Shane's mission to make him blush as much as humanly possible?

His hand still held the marker but words failed him. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

Crawling off the bed, he disappeared into the doorway beside his bed that lead to the bathroom. Shane curiously stared after to him, but before he got the chance to ask, Reed was back, holding a first aid kit.

Shane laughed. "You have one of those in your bathroom?" The look Reed was giving him made him laugh again. "Right. Forgot who I was talking to for a minute. Wouldn't be surprised if you had six."

Once Reed was back on the bed he slapped Shane's uninjured arm lightly.

Shane gasped, clutching onto the place Reed had tapped, eyes closing. "Ow!"

Reed's eyes widen as panic spread through his body. He began scribbling apologies that weren't exactly legible.

Shane's eyes opened and the grin was back. "Just kidding."

Reed stopped writing, instead picking up the board and smacking it against Shane's "injured" arm again.

"Hey!" Shane said through his laughter. "That kind of did hurt."

Reed just glared up at him through his eyelashes, writing a new message.

**That wasn't funny.**

"I beg to differ." Shane was grinning broadly, making Reed roll his eyes as he opened the box. He held out his hand expectantly.

Shane grabbed onto it, lacing their fingers together with the same grin.

Half of Reed's mouth turned up, giving a small smile and pulling his hand back to write.

**Give me your arm silly. I'm going to change your bandages since I messed them up.**

"Oh right." Shane flushed. "I knew that."

He handed his arm over to the giggling boy, suddenly not feeling very embarrassed anymore. Watching Reed laugh was breath taking. It had been so long since he heard those raspy laughs, and he listened as though he could never hear them enough.

"Stop laughing at me." He joked, poking Reed in the ribs. This only made him gasp through his giggles.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Are you ticklish?" he asked, voice becoming more devious with every word.

Reed's eyes grew and he gulped, unconsciously leaning away.

Shane was grinning mischievously, "You know," he leaned forward. "You are really lucky I'm hurt and you're helping my injuries. You do know what would be happening right now if that wasn't the case, right?"

Reed nodded slowly, momentarily relieved he wasn't going to be tickled to death. That changed when Shane said, "But I will be getting you back for that smack earlier. You won't know how, you won't know when, but it'll happen. And it'll be a complete surprise."

Now he didn't feel very relieved at all.

Kurt entered the room then, paying them no mind as he went directly to the bathroom to change into his uniform for the day.

"What about you?" Shane asked after the bathroom door closed. "Shouldn't you be going to class as well?"

Reed shook his head, releasing Shane's arm to uncap the marker in his lap.

**I'm not going.**

"Why not?" Shane asked. He wasn't going to complain though. This meant they could spend the whole day together, if Reed wanted to that is.

He was looking away sheepishly, writing a message underneath the first.

**Well I didn't go yesterday either.**

"But why?" Shane felt really confused. Also a little worried. What if Reed was sick or something?

When he didn't answer, just continued to stare at his lap, his blush making a reappearance, Shane started to understand.

A grin started to creep onto his cheeks. "Were you really that worried about me?"

Reed glanced up with large eyes, face darkening considerably. He made no effort to confirm or deny this, and that was good enough for Shane.

He started giggling bubbly, mouth stretching in a goofy grin, looking— and sounding—absolutely ridiculous.

Reed just narrowed his eyes.

**Shut up Shane.**

"I didn't say a thing." He threw his hands up defensively, not bothering to wipe the grin off his face.

The door next to the bed opened and Kurt came out, dressed in his uniform with his hair styled its usual way. He grabbed his bag and finally turned to the two on the bed.

"I'm going to class. Please don't destroy the room in my absence." He started opening the door, until he remembered one more thing. "Oh and don't kill Pavarotti."

"I promise nothing." Shane said, not even turning around to face Kurt, continuing to stare at the blushing boy before him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room, but not before giving Reed one presumptuous smirk.

Reed just looked back to his lap, heavily embarrassed. He seemed to remember something as he was soon writing again.

**That reminds me. Why did you bring that painting on the mountain with you?**

Shane blinked. "Oh. Well I took it everywhere with me. Is that weird?" he added quickly, suddenly realizing how that sounded.

Reed's eyebrows were raised.

**But why on a mountain?**

"I don't know," Shane smiled bashfully. "I guess I just wanted something of yours with me. That really is weird isn't it?" Reed didn't know how to answer. "Come to think of it," Shane continued, looking thoughtful. "That was probably the reason I fell in the first place. I saw it falling from my bag, but I wasn't about to lose that. I tried to grab onto before it fell into the gorge but it fell anyways." Shane pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "I came close to following after it." He grinned. "Good thing I didn't huh?"

Reed was staring at him, eyes four times their normal size, mouthing hanging open. When he came to he started scribbling furiously.

**YOU ALMOST DIED FOR A STUPID PAINTING?**

Shane didn't have an opportunity to answer for as soon as he had time to read the question, the board was being slammed nonstop onto his good arm.

He started laughing. "Hey!"

Reed dropped the board, hands flying up to twist his first fingers together, point to Shane, and make a swirling motion beside his head.

_Are you crazy!_

"Maybe." Shane grinned. "But this wasn't some stupid painting. It was yours."

Reed stared at him blankly. He finally held out a shaking hand, silently asking for Shane's arm again so he could finish fixing the bandages.

Shane gladly handed it over, still grinning.

"I'm still going to get you back you know. And it'll be worse now, after you attacked me with that board again."

Reed glared silently, cheeks still pink, and Shane couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Reed was feeling mortified. Not only had Shane just spent about five minutes trying to ask if Reed had a significant other, but now he was inadvertently implying that Reed had been kissed.<p>

Why on Earth were they talking about kissing, of all things? This was all too humiliating.

Too make matters worse, Shane had unconsciously leaned forward, one breath away from Reed, who was turning a deep red color.

Shane was referring to the New Years' party when he asked "…did you think…I was going to kiss you?"

Reed was blushing brightly as he shrugged, barely even moving his shoulders to do so.

Shane looked serious, which was odd for him, as he began speaking. "I wouldn't have ever thought of kissing you then, you know."

Reed blinked, breathing heavily. Disappointment and relief were battling and he wasn't sure which he should feel more confused about.

Shane leaned even closer, peering deeply into Reed's eyes. "You know I act the way I do, but I won't ever hurt you. You know that, right?"

Now there were quite a few other emotions mixing in with that relief and disappointment.

Shane smiled sincerely, "I don't want to get awkward. I'm trying to be good, remember?"

Reed continued to stare. He had absolutely no idea of what he should do.

Shane leaned back, looking red in the face, and avoiding Reed's eyes. The small boy had to poke him in the leg to get him to look back up. He tilted his head, wearing the cutest curious expression Shane had ever seen.

"…don't do that. With anyone else." Reed's confused expression didn't falter. Shane looked to his lap. "…when I leaned that close to you—it was that close. And you—you never pulled back at all. You just… let it happen." He gave one flighting glance. "You shouldn't let anyone invade your space that way. Even with the maniacs in here. Aren't you scared they'd do something, being that close?"

Reed's hand didn't hesitate at all, mainly because what he was writing was true.

**I'm never scared if it's you.**

Shane tried not to smile, he really did, but that wasn't working out so well. Soon he had the biggest, goofiest grin spread across his face, and Reed was blushing a deep scarlet. He climbed off the bed, returning the medical kit to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Shane flailed to himself, enjoying a little victory dance before Reed could come back and see him acting like this. He stopped moving right as Reed was exiting the bathroom, going straight to his closet and opening the doors.

Shane's jaw dropped. "Damn Reed, what did you do, rob the store?"

He doubted the number of clothes in Reed's closet could even be found in a store.

Reed looked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out, making Shane laugh, before digging through his clothes trying to find a perfect yet comfortable outfit. He finally decided, and went back to the bathroom, pointing to the clothing in his hands.

"Take your time." Shane grinned.

After Reed had disappeared in the room, door closing, Shane fell face first into the bed. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he not dead (and that was important to mention) but he got to spend the whole day with Reed and no one else. To top all that off, everything that Reed had just told him made him want to explode from joy.

Reed wasn't scared of him. Reed wasn't scared of him! He wanted to scream and squeal, but decided explaining why he was making strange noises wouldn't be worth it.

Instead he jumped around again, having a spaz attack on the bed. He quickly sat up straight, pretending nothing had happened when he heard the click of the door knob turning.

* * *

><p>"I have to confess something," Shane said from where he was seated on the plush rug facing Reed. He had been shooed off of the bed when Reed returned, fully dressed and looking like a model, so he could straighten the blankets and sheets.<p>

Reed's hands were sprawled in front of him, something Shane had seen enough to understand: what.

Shane bit his lip, eyes averting to the floor. "I haven't exactly learned any more sign language. What with the almost dying and all…" He glanced up to see Reed looking at him with wide eyes. Misinterpreting this, he hastily explained, "Uh well I didn't really have time because, you know, I had to start getting ready for the mountain climbing trip, and then actually _go_ on the trip, then I got lost and was found and now I'm here and I'm really sorry I just–"

Reed held up his hands, smiling at all of Shane's stammering. He struck the side of his right hand to the palm of his left before rubbing his fist over his heart.

_Stop apologizing._

Shane perked up. "Hey I know that! Stop and sorry. So… stop saying sorry?"

Reed nodded with the cutest smile Shane had ever seen.

"Well at least I know some words right?" Reed nodded again but Shane wasn't entirely appeased. "I want to know all of them though. Spelling, mouthing, and writing to me isn't going to work forever."

Reed's lips were pursed as he uncapped the black marker and started writing on the board that lay in his lap.

**Why do you want to learn so badly?**

Shane had never actually given him a reason. It had come as a complete surprise when he told him he wanted to learn on the twins' plane all those weeks ago. It was still surprising as Reed couldn't really see what Shane could gain from learning. It wasn't like they couldn't communicate.

"Because I want to understand what you say. You already know I like you." Shane shrugged casually. "That's what you do for someone you care about."

Reed was immediately thrown back into last year's memories of when he had first met Dwight; Ethan's words ringing in his ears.

_That's what you do for someone you love._

Shane was staring at him affectionately, wondering why Reed was suddenly turning crimson. Noticing the look he was being given didn't help. He could feel his ears burning and quickly looked back at his board.

**Well since you have to learn words anyways why don't we start with that. We can tackle glossing later.**

"Sounds fantastic to me!" Shane was grinning like an excited child, making Reed's smile return. His eyes flickered down, erasing the sentence with a quick swipe and writing a new one in its place.

**Any particular word or set you want to start with?**

Shane looked to the ceiling, a pondering expression gracing his features. He finally glanced back to Reed, who was waiting with the same smile. "How do you say 'love'?" he asked innocently.

Reed looked a little startled, blinking a couple times and feeling his cheeks heat up again. His arms hesitated before they formed an X over his chest, as if he were hugging himself.

Shane mimicked him. "Like this?"

He was giving Reed a dazzling smile, and it made his heart skip a beat, suddenly becoming very focused on what he was writing.

**Anything else?**

Shane leaned back, content in Reed's reaction. "What about 'dance'?"

Reed's first two fingers swayed on top of his left palm.

"So 'I love to dance' would be," Shane stopped speaking, letting his hands talk instead. He pointed to himself before putting 'love' and 'dance' after.

Reed clapped, feeling a little relieved and the blood draining from his previously filled cheeks.

"What about you?" Shane asked, tilting his head. At Reed's confused expression he continued. "Do you like to dance?"

Reed stared at him in surprise, stunned he even felt the need to ask this question.

**Have we met?**

Shane laughed. "Oh come on, just because you're clumsy doesn't mean you can't dance."

Reed blinked, eye brow still raised as he looked back at his lap.

**Oh yes it does. Trust me.**

Shane laughed again. "Once again you should feel grateful that I'm stuck in crutches. Otherwise I'd be making you dance with me right about now." Shane didn't miss how Reed's cheeks were beginning to tint a light shade of pink again. "Believe me when I say, it's going to happen. I may be unable to dance with you at the moment, but I'll take a rain check." His grin grew when he saw Reed's cheeks were darkening.

His hand was stilled over the white board, not knowing how to respond. He could hardly dance on his own. He couldn't even imagine dancing with Shane. He'd probably die of embarrassment. Thankfully he wasn't required to answer as Shane's short attention span had found something else to focus on, and he was soon up and walking, well more like limping, to the side of Reed's bed.

He bent down slowly to pick something up off the floor. Reed's blush returned when he realized what Shane was holding.

He didn't speak until he was in his previous seat directly across from the boy who was twisting his fingers nervously.

"Do you sleep with a teddy bear?" Shane asked, smiling and tossing the plush bear in his hands.

Reed gave a timid nod, knowing exactly how babyish and lame that sounded.

"That's cute," Shane said smiling lovingly. "As a matter of fact, I remember seeing a bear just like this one." His fingers played with the bear's white plush, flattened with age, before he twirled the polka dot bow. "Which is odd because I don't think a lot of teddy bears have brown and pink polka dotted bows." Reed stayed silent about how he liked the bow, it was one of his favorite parts, the colors that shouldn't go together so well but did. Kind of like… "But it was a really long time ago. And the bear wasn't even mine." Shane continued eyes still locked on the stuffed animal in his arms. "I really liked it though, so I stole it from the little boy who did own it."

Reed eyebrows shot up. Shane immediately noticed and hastily started explaining, "No! I mean, I was just trying to get him to be a little more sociable. He was taking a picture and was scared or something, so my mom made me go talk to him. I don't really remember much, it was a really long time ago, but he did get it back. But not after this huge stuffed animal fight. We literally threw every stuffed animal in the room at each other. And he won." Shane shrugged, not noticing the expression Reed now wore.

He was sitting there, eyes so wide they were about two seconds away from popping out of his head completely. His mouth was dropped completely open and he made no move to close it. It felt like he was being told Santa Claus wasn't real all over again. He barely could think passed the shock that was flooding his senses.

Shane was instantly aware of Reed's reaction to his story. And not understanding why he was reacting this way made him stumble over his words again. "I said he got it back! I really did steal it Reed, honestly!"

Reed simply blinked, starting to somewhat come to. He lifted a shaking hand to write a new message.

**I know you didn't steal it.**

He slowly held up the board so Shane could read the words.

Once he did, he looked at Reed, confused. "Then why do you look like you've just been slapped?"

Reed gulped, taking his time his time to write this one.

**Because the little boy still owns that bear.**

Shane was still just as puzzled as before. "How do you know that?"

Reed nervously swallowed again, looking back at his board to write another message beneath the first two.

**Because you're holding it.**

He lifted the board hesitantly, hands trembling.

Shane's eyes dashed over the sentence quickly, barely having time to register what Reed was trying to tell him. "What are you talking about?"

He looked back to Reed, who had lowered the board and was staring at him with wide, full eyes.

Slowly realization seemed to wash over him, and his mouth slacked open, brain fogging over with disbelief.

"This… this is the bear?" he dumbly questioned, gesturing to the animal in his hands. "That means… that little boy… was you?"

Reed's eyes were just as wide as Shane's were. He swallowed and nodded, unable to believe it.

Shane sank back, the bear dropping from his numb fingers. He got lost in his thoughts, trying to remember that day the best he could. He heard his mom talk about it sometimes, but most of his actual memories were blurred and faded. All he could remember was taking the bear and throwing stuffed animals at boy with curls. Red curls.

"Oh my god." He didn't look at Reed, only at the floor. That's when he realized another thing. That day they had been shouting at each other, laughing and giggling.

Shane glanced back up and Reed was a little stunned to see his eyes were looking misty. It alerted Reed even further when he started choking. "I… you… I heard you… your laugh." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I heard your voice... I heard your voice and I don't even remember it." He glanced down to his lap, fighting back the redundant tears.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to relive the moment all those years ago that was so blurred by time, trying so hard to remember even one sound the other boy made. He couldn't fathom it. At one point in his life he heard the voice that he dreamed about so many times before. The voice that belonged to the most important person in his life right now; the person that sat in front of him, looking just as shocked as he did, but not quite as tearful.

Of course he wasn't crying though. He wasn't the one who had let such a precious memory slip away. Shane bit his lip, trying to will the memory to come back. But all he could remember was the shrill shriek of their laughs mixing together. Knowing one of those exuberant laughs belonged to Reed, who could no longer make such a sound, make his heart ache.

Involuntarily, a sob slipped passed his lips causing Reed to blink in surprise. He didn't quite know what to do, so he erased the sentences on the board and replaced them with only two words. Knowing Shane wasn't looking at him, he slid the board over to him on the floor silently.

Shane glanced up slightly to read the words.

**I'm sorry.**

He looked up fully then to meet Reed's sympathetic eyes.

"It's not your fault." He whispered hoarsely. After clearing his throat he continued. "It's never going to be your fault Reed."

This caused the smaller boy to worry his lip, pulling the board back to write once more. He hesitated before lifting it up.

**But it is.**

Shane's brows rose and he looked back to find Reed avoiding his curious eyes. Something dawned on him then. He had absolutely no idea why Reed was unable to speak. The only thing he did know was Reed was seven when he learned sign language. He also knew that he seemed uncomfortable anytime someone noticed the scar on his neck. And anytime it was brought up Reed didn't like to talk about it, almost looking tearful.

Then there was the fact that whenever he had to eat or drink anything it caused him discomfort. And then there was the mysterious medicine he had to take at night.

And possibly the most important: Reed was terrified when left alone.

Shane gritted his teeth angrily, wondering why he didn't realize it sooner. Someone had definitely hurt Reed. And it clearly still hurt him judging by the expression he wore whenever someone talked about it.

Knowing this, he took a breath to calm himself, hoping Reed wouldn't get too upset. He finally glanced by up and whispered, "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't have a Tumblr or haven't read it, I strongly urge you to read this by CP Coulter:<strong>

**cpcoulter. tumblr. com/post/4795315699**

** Take out the spaces of course.**

** It's the baby!Rane story and is completely canon. She said they were never going to remember the day they met when they were little, but oh well. I break the rules.**


	7. I Hate You

**Hello guys! Thanks so much for sticking with this story and reviewing. It really means a lot. **

**I normally don't do dedication things but I guess this chapter is for my new found friend Ranebowsandcurls who pretty much inspired me to have this chapter out by today. So thank you!**

**I love you all.**

* * *

><p><em>Where you keep the rest of your life hid...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting there, pondering how insane this Windsor house was. I mean who just kidnaps someone in the middle of the night? These people were really crazy! But he liked them. Even Dwight, who didn't seem to be so fond of him yet.<p>

He looked back to where Blaine was standing, conversing with the other lunatics of Windsor, laughing and smiling. The sight made his heart swell.

_No. Stop that. _He told himself. _Blaine is just a friend. Friendship is good. I can't ruin this…_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a boy much smaller than him with strawberry blond curls sat beside him, holding out a diet coke with a smile.

Kurt took the drink smiling. "Oh, thank you." He went to open the can, but stopped, noticing something and looking a bit closer. "Are… are those Dolce pajamas?"

The boy's smile brightened and he started nodding eagerly. He reached out, tapping the brooch on Kurt's collar (as he had fallen asleep in his clothes and was the only one in not clad in sleepwear) still wearing the same large smile.

"You like Chanel too?"

When the boy nodded excitedly Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Finally! Someone who understood the importance of fashion!

He raised an eyebrow as the strawberry blond opened a velvet box, delicately picking up a blue pin with a single golden ray and clipping onto Kurt's lapel. He tilted his head, staring at it affectionately before giving a thumbs up.

Kurt just stared at him, speechless. "Oh… thank you. Um. So you really know your baubles, do you?"

He was given another smile as the boy started nodding again.

"Well," Kurt found it impossible not to smile back. "You never told me your name."

This caused the smile to falter. He blinked his brown eyes to the ground, looking conflicted.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked helpfully. "It's just your name. You can tell me that."

He looked back into the taller boy's eyes, face scrunched up. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kurt could hear his breath and read his lips, but that was all. There was absolutely no voice behind the words that were trying to be spoken.

_I can't._

"You can't?" Kurt asked after he was finally able to piece together what Reed's lips were mouthing. "But why not?"

Reed just chewed on his lip, looking at a loss.

It suddenly hit him. "Oh."

Reed smiled tightly, looking almost sympathetic before he went to take a sip of his own drink. He twitched back, wincing, and Kurt could see the red line forming on his lip.

"Are you okay?"

Reed just nodded, holding up one finger as if to signal that he would be right back. He then hurried off, passing Blaine, who was just returning over to Kurt's side, as he went.

When he seemed to realize what happened, he looked back to others, demanding, "All right, who gave Reed a soda can? I told you people, just give him a juice box or something where he can't hurt himself!"

Kurt continued to sit there, stunned and mouth agape.

Blaine laughed, sitting down next to him. "What's with the fish face?"

Kurt turned to him, grinning. "I think I found my new best friend! Did you just say his name is Reed?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep, that's Reed. I saw how you dress and knew you two would probably get along. Just… try to steer him away from anything sharp, pointy, or otherwise dangerous to most infants. He's…" Blaine glanced back to the direction Reed had disappeared in. Kurt followed his gaze, turning his head just in time to see the small boy trip over a tree root. "…a little danger prone."

Kurt's lips twitched. He wanted to smile but the nerves for the question he was about to ask stopped him. "Is he…" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is he…"

Blaine seemed to catch on though, much to Kurt's relief. "We honestly do _not_ know which team he bats for; my radar tells me yes, but it's still a little hazy," Blaine shook his head. "And we don't ask. We think maybe he's just fashion savvy because he's Van Kamp's son and—"

Even though Kurt's relief had been washed away when Blaine seemed to misunderstand what he was trying ask, that thought was gone the second he heard Reed's last name. Choking on his drink, he gasped, "_Hilde_ Van Kamp? The fashion magazine editor?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction. "That's the one. He's the only other person on campus I've seen with a wardrobe that looks remotely like yours. It's almost appalling." He shook his head again, looking to the ground. When he glanced back up he noted the dazed look in Kurt's eyes. He smirked. "And now you're in love with him?"

Kurt came to, laughing and shoving Blaine's shoulder playfully. "Well, I'm glad _someone_ at least shares my uniform sentiments." His grin fell and he looked on, a disbelieving expression on his face. "I just can't believe he's a Van Kamp... It's…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"Mind boggling?" Blaine supplied, looking amused.

"Yeah…" Kurt's smile faltered once the initial shock subsided, remembering his thought before he was told who Reed was. He coughed. "But you, uh… you misunderstood my question earlier." Blaine raised an eyebrow, still smiling as he waited for Kurt to continue. "I wasn't asking if he was gay…" He looked to the ground, feeling incredibly uncomfortable about having to ask this. "I meant is he… you know… deaf?"

Blaine's laughing caused Kurt to look back up, a little startled. "It's not a bad word Kurt, you can say it."

Kurt's smile returned and he felt a little better. He'd never really been in this type of situation before. "Well I just..." he shrugged, "didn't know…"

Blaine was smiling now, looking at him in an affectionate way. It made Kurt's skin flush. "I get it. Don't worry, everyone is like that at first." He continued talking, oblivious to the nervousness he was making Kurt feel. "Everyone also thinks he's deaf. But no, his hearing is perfectly fine, it's his voice that doesn't work."

Kurt could recall the way Reed was trying to speak to him, like he was willing his voice to return. His lips' movements were normal, as were the formation of his mouth and the sound of his breath. There was just no sound to it.

He felt guilty. How awful would it be to not have a voice?

"What happened to it?"

Blaine looked at little uneasy as his eyes filled with confliction glanced to the ground. "It's a terrible story. One that I can't exactly tell you. We don't really like to tell people without Reed's consent, it is his story after all, so he should be the one to tell it. But I can tell you this." Kurt started at him intently, completely set on listening to his next words as hard as he could. Blaine sighed. "Did you know that everyone has two sets of vocal cords and that both of them have to vibrate for you to be able to make a sound? If one of them doesn't, you'll barely even have a voice. But if both of them are paralyzed, injured, or _cut_… then you can't make any noise. Not a word, not a scream… not even a laugh."

Kurt sat there stunned. Sometime during Blaine's explanation his mouth had fallen open, but he made no move to close it. He felt shocked. This boy couldn't even _laugh?_ He couldn't even begin to comprehend such a thing.

He also didn't miss how Blaine emphasized the word 'cut' as though he wanted Kurt to understand without actually having to tell him. But he caught it. He also remembered the dark purple scar on the pale boy's neck that he had tried not to stare at. The scar that was jagged but in such a position it couldn't possibly have been an accident.

He touched his own neck lightly, wondering exactly how it would feel to have your throat cut deep enough to snap your vocal cords… and live. Someone had obviously done this with intent, with a purpose that _wasn't_ killing him. Almost as if they were completely aware of what cutting his vocal folds would do…

His hand jerked back. The thought was unfathomable.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "But how? Why would somebody do that?" _How_ could somebody do that?

Blaine bit onto his lip, looking to the ground uncomfortably before finally glancing back into Kurt's curious eyes. He pursed his lips, not wanting to say it. Kurt just looked him encouragingly, so Blaine finally muttered the dreaded sentence.

"To make sure he didn't tell."

* * *

><p>Shane was starting to feel a little alarmed. It had been a couple minutes since he finally uttered the question he had been dying to ask for such a long time.<p>

Reed was sitting there, staring at the floor, his hair covering his eyes making it impossible for Shane to see the tears that were gathered there. But he could clearly see it when Reed's bottom lip started quivering.

His panic intensified and he was soon scooting closer to lift Reed's head. "Hey! Hey, don't cry. You don't have to tell me. I don't care. I can go on without knowing, just please, please don't cry."

Shane had seen Reed look tearful a couple of times, but he'd never witnessed him shed actual tears. And now that he was, he decided, as expected, that he didn't like it very much. He would do anything to make those tears stop falling, and if that meant still being in the dark when it came to Reed's past, then so be it. He hated not knowing but he hated seeing him cry even more. All he wanted to do was wipe those tears away. His hands twitched to do just that but remained by his sides. He didn't know how Reed would react to that.

He stared into Reed's watery eyes, wishing the mist would disperse. "You don't have to tell me," he repeated, "Not if it makes you this sad."

Reed glanced down to his lap, sloppily scribbling on the board in one slated line.

**But I want to.**

Shane's eyebrows pulled together as confusion set in. He couldn't even allow himself to feel happy about the fact Reed wanted to tell him this. "You… _want _to tell me?"

Reed nodded, biting onto his trembling lip. At that point Shane didn't care what Reed said or did, all he wanted him to do was stop crying. Watching it was breaking his heart.

He realized Reed had written a new message when he was once again holding up the board for Shane to read.

**I want to but I can't.**

His hands started shaking then, so hard the marker slipped from his fingers and clattered onto the floor. When he started breaking down, sobbing to the point he had to gasp for breath, every hindrance Shane had about touching Reed quickly evaporated.

He wrapped his arms around the weeping boy tightly, pulling him close. He could feel the wetness of Reed's tears soaking through his shirt as he rubbed his back comfortingly, whispering 'shhh' sounds in his ear all the while.

He hated this. It was making his heart clench painfully.

_Stupid! This is all my fault. If I didn't ask him that damn question he wouldn't be crying his eyes out right now._

"It's okay," he whispered, "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't mind. I do mind you crying though." He bitterly laughed a little despite the situation. "I actually can't stand it. So please stop crying okay?"

Shane's soothing words seemed to calm the crying down a bit as Reed's grip on the taller boy's shirt loosened. His sobbing started to fade into broken breaths and he was soon leaning out of Shane's hold, running the back of a hand over his wet cheeks.

Shane was endlessly relieved to see him stop crying, but he wasn't going to deny that holding Reed in his arms was amazing. He wanted to reach out and hold him once more but the fact that the tears were finally ceasing stopped him. He didn't want to do anything that was unnecessary. But when he drew in a jagged breath that was broken off by a gasp, Shane's arms itched to do exactly that. He settled for resting a hand on the other boy's knee, trying to comfort him without seeming too obtrusive.

Reed didn't mind though as his hand that had been dampened by the tears was soon circling over his heart with his watery eyes locked to the floor.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for." Shane spoke softly, trying to keep Reed feeling tranquil.

His hands reached out, clutching onto the board that had been knocked off his lap when Shane held onto him and started writing in long, loopy letters that were barely legible.

**It's just so stupid. I'm sick of crying over it.**

Shane was starting to feel a little perturbed. Every piece of evidence that lead up to him speculating Reed had been hurt, and now the tears, and apparently there were plenty of other times he cried over it? What exactly was going on? He wanted to ask but bite his tongue. He didn't want to see Reed cry like that ever again.

"But why?" he found himself questioning, trying his best to dance lightly over the subject. "Why have you cried so much?"

Reed shrugged his shoulders once, looking away. He didn't appear to want to answer. Shane was about to speak again when Reed's hand started writing out his words slowly.

**It was just bad.**

Shane bit his lip, feeling confused but not knowing what to do. "What happened was bad?" he asked delicately, hoping to God this wouldn't send the smaller boy into another crying fit. "Is that what you mean?"

Reed kept his head towards the ground as he nodded, not wanting to look Shane in the eyes. His hands moved in front of his chest, every finger sprawled as they jerked, palms facing his chest.

"What does that mean?" he could hear Shane question and had no choice but to look back up when he answered, mouthing the word "scary."

Still chewing on his lip, the dancer nodded, eyes glancing to the celling as he rolled the two words that Reed had used to describe what happened to him in his mind. 'Bad' and 'scary'. Shane had no doubt that those words were accurate if all of his reactions were any indication. They actually seemed to be a bit of an understatement.

This recognition made his blood boil for whoever did this to him. But he couldn't get angry. Especially when he didn't even know everything yet.

He racked his brain for something to say, do. But he was stumped. He didn't know how to properly comfort him when he didn't even know the extent of what was wrong. He settled for a whispered, "I'm sorry."

Misty brown eyes blinked back up, looking at him for only seconds before he glanced back down to write another quick message.

**Don't be. It's not like it's your fault.**

Shane blanched before the words flowed from his mouth with ease. "It's not yours either." He swallowed. "I may not know every detail of what happened but I can guarantee that it's not your fault."

Reed shrugged loosely, glancing away once more. He seemed to be dismissing Shane's statement without really responding.

Shane wasn't going to settle for that. He grabbed onto either side of Reed's face, forcing him to look into his green grey eyes.

"Listen to me Reed." His tone was firm and eyes were set. This told Reed that there would be no room for argument after he finished saying this. "I don't know exactly what happened, but based on everything that's been said I can guess that you didn't do this to yourself and it was no accident. Whatever happened, you are in no way responsible for someone choosing to hurt you like this. You were seven for crying out loud! You're not at fault. And you're never gonna be."

All through his speech he could see Reed's eyes swimming, beginning to feel back up with unshed tears. By the end some had slipped passed, streaming down his cheeks, but Shane was relieved to find that the sobbing wasn't making a reappearance. It still hurt to watch Reed cry, but at least it was only tears and he wasn't gasping for breath.

Once Shane finally released his face, Reed's eyes drifted back down to the carpet. He remained silent, letting the tears continue to fall, not knowing what to say after all that.

He glanced back up when Shane starting speaking again, voice still solid. "Are you still going to blame yourself?"

Eyes flickering back down, he shook his head quickly, knowing this is what Shane wanted him to do but not entirely believing it himself.

Shane relaxed, seemingly content in Reed's answer. He pursed his lips, preparing for the next sentence that would leave his mouth. "Can you still not tell me?" He tried to ask as softly as possible, hoping this wouldn't cause the sobs to return.

Instead of making a move to answer, Reed shifted, pulling his knees up to chest and resting his chin on top. The tears were still falling and he looked so small and fragile in this new position Shane regretted asking. He knew he shouldn't have.

"Hey," he rubbed Reed's right arm, trying to give him some sort of comforting gesture. "It's okay. I already told you, you don't have to. I'm fine waiting. I'll wait as long as you want me to. Even if you never feel comfortable telling me, that would be fine." It would drive Shane to the brink of insanity wondering, but he wouldn't pressure him into telling ever again. "I'm not going to ask you to do something you don't want to. So it's up to you, okay? Don't worry about me. I'll be okay as long as _you're_ okay."

A hint of a smile finally graced Reed's features. It was a bit watery but it was a smile all the same. It made Shane's lips twitch and he was soon speaking again.

"Just please, for the love of God, stop crying. It's killing me." Reed could tell there was truth to his words, but his voice was set in mock desperation, and couple that with his lopsided grin that bordered goofy, and he couldn't help but start giggling at it, tears stopping instantly.

_Thank god!_

Shane thought he might very well drown in the solace this raspy laugh brought. His smile fell just a fraction of an inch when Reed started pressing his hands to his mouth, returning to his original position of sitting cross legged.

A small smile was still present when he reached over, grabbing onto Reed's wrists and gently pulling them down. He was disappointed to hear Reed's giggles stop as a confused expression took their place.

"Why do you do that?" he asked the question he'd been considering for quite a while, sounding serious again despite his relief the crying was over.

When Reed only continued to look at him, eye brow raised and appearing to not have understood, Shane started to speak again.

"Hide your laugh," he explained simply. "Every time you laugh you cover your mouth. Why?"

Lips set in a tight line, Reed shrugged once, eyes flickering down so briefly that if Shane wasn't studying his reaction he might have missed it. He could automatically tell Reed was lying.

He sighed, glancing down before looking intently in Reed's eyes. He was being honest, and he didn't care if he was embarrassing himself, it was the truth, and Reed needed to hear it. "I know your laugh isn't exactly like everyone else's, but that doesn't mean you should hide it. It's beautiful."

Reed's brown eyes were as wide as they could be, staring at Shane in surprise. His mouth was parted only slightly and there was a shade of dark pink tinting his cheeks.

Shane smiled at the sight, shrugging lightly. "It's the truth."

When Reed only looked to the ground, embarrassed, a thought worked its way into the chaos of Shane's brain. His genuine smile was soon replaced by a devious smirk.

Reed seemed to notice the shift in the atmosphere as he was now looking back up, eyebrow quirked. He jerked his hands in front of his body once, asking Shane what the change in expression meant. His stomach was starting to feel just a little uneasy as Shane's smirk only grew.

Meanwhile Shane was pondering things over. He wanted Reed to laugh again, not just so he could hear it again (although that was part of it) but maybe to help convince him that he shouldn't stifle them with his hands. But he knew he couldn't get Reed to laugh while he was blushing like this, so extreme measures had to be reached. He _could _freely move his arms now, and the fresh bandages Reed had given him had helped.

So he was sure of two things. One: he was capable of moving both of his arms with no problems. Two: Earlier Reed had gasped when poked in the stomach. He had then foolishly admitted to being ticklish. He should have known better than to give Shane such valuable information.

Reed only continued to stare at him, wondering what exactly was going on in the crazy head of his. Shane finally moved, scooting closer to him with the same expression plastered across his face.

He didn't have time to worry about their close proximity, as he was attacked with no warning whatsoever.

Lithe fingers found their way to Reed's sides and stomach quickly, sending the smaller boy toppling to his right and landing on his back. He gasped for breath, eyes filling up with tears that had nothing to do with sadness. As he was unable to scream or beg Shane to stop, he settled for slamming his hands into the dancer's chest, kicking his legs wildly.

Shane just grinned, not letting Reed's squirming stop him, and continued to let his fingers dance over Reed's torso, altering from his stomach to his sides as they both appeared to be equally ticklish.

Once again those raspy laughs were scratching through the air again, and he felt better. To his ears those laughs sounded better than the hallelujah chorus.

But Reed had the opposite opinion. He inwardly flinched at how he sounded, wanting nothing more than to reach up and stop the flow of giggles by clasping his mouth closed. But it was impossible to do that when his hands were occupied.

He thrashed from side to side, trying to get out of Shane's grip. He was unable to stop the laughs that were still slipping passed. He tried to scurry backwards, but Shane increasing his fingers' speed sent him collapsing back onto the floor in a fit of even heavier giggles.

Shane's smirk soon faded into a smile as he selfishly listened, adoring how Reed's laugh sounded. It was one of the few times he actually heard Reed make some sort of noise. Every other time it was just a sigh or a breath, or lately, a sob. Every time Reed talked to him it was written or signed. Shane would never admit that it felt just a little weird being the only one who could talk. There was always complete silence with Reed; Shane was always the one who had to instigate their conversations. And even when they did communicate, Shane was the only one who could voice anything. He wouldn't dare tell Reed how strange that felt, he would never. So it was nice to hear him make some noise. And the fact that they were laughs, laughs that Shane himself was causing, was just icing on the cake.

He watched as Reed giggled, tears starting to stream down his face. His eyes were closed as his head moved from side to side along with his body. His face seemed to capture all the amounts of jubilance he was feeling. The sight made Shane's heart skip a beat.

He had only known Reed for a couple of weeks, but he didn't care. Watching (and hearing) him laugh like this, with so much elation written across his face, he didn't have a doubt in his mind.

He loved this boy. So much that it scared him, especially when he didn't know how timid little Reed would react to this. He knew his feelings weren't reciprocated, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like he was just going to announce it and scare Reed even more. No, he would keep it to himself. Like he told Reed after New Year's, he was perfectly content with just looking. And hearing at the time being as he continued to tickle him without any mercy.

He continued to revel in the sound of the voiceless laughs, savoring how they made him feel, for a couple more minutes. Reed had given up fighting, and was just squirming from side to side, giggling hysterically.

Shane finally took pity on him and released his hold, sitting back and grinning triumphantly.

Reed quickly scrambled up, smiling broadly and wiping his cheeks clean. He touched his chest before tapping his middle fingers to his thumbs, flicking them with a jerk of each finger, and ending with a point to Shane.

Shane continued to grin. "What now?" he asked, even though he had a vague idea of what that meant.

Reed just glared with the same smile causing him to look more adorable than threatening. He snatched the board up, erasing every sentence and replacing them with three simple words.

**I hate you.**

Shane started laughing again.

_Well that's too bad because I love you._

It felt so good to finally think the words now that he was positive they were true. He would have said them too, but thankfully he still had some sort of filter between his brain and mouth, for his next words were not the ones he was thinking.

"Your hands say you hate me, but your eyes and smile say you actually enjoy laughing. Which is good, because I know I enjoy listening." He grinned, feeling absolutely no shame about what he was saying. "If you think something's funny then laugh, okay? Stop trying to hide. You already can't talk," he said reasonably. "Don't take laughter away too."

Reed's smile had faded a bit into one of understanding. He nodded once before looking back down at his board, swiping the words away and writing new ones.

**I still hate you for tickling me.**

Shane cracked a grin, holding up his hands defensively. "I told you I was going to get you back for beating me with that board of yours. You have no room to complain!" Reed just rolled his eyes, a smile still creeping on his lips. "Although…" Shane continued, looking up to celling in feigned thoughtfulness. "You did attack me, what was it? Three times? And I've only tickled you once…?"

He glanced back to see Reed's face frozen in horror. His right hand immediately flew up, rubbing his chest with a flat palm before arching his closed fist out from his chin, thumb poking out. He continued to repeat this action a couple more times, despite Shane not having any idea what he was saying.

_Please don't. Please don't. Please don't!_

He could take a guess though, and he was soon talking, trying to calm Reed down. "Relax, I'm not going to… yet. Not if you distract me by teaching me more sign language…" He trailed off, staring at Reed deliberately with a witty smile.

Reed's muscles loosened as he rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth turning up. He uncapped the marker and began writing what appeared to be more than just a couple of words.

Shane waited patiently for him to finish, still smiling. He would never try to rush him. This was the only way Reed could talk to him after all.

_Not for long,_ he thought smugly. He was completely intent on learning everything there was to know about sign language. Reed finally finished, holding out the board to show the back scribbly sentences.

Shane took it, stating at the long paragraph with wide eyes.

**Well I guess we could start with the standard hundred if you want. There are one hundred words people usually start with that are used often. There isn't a sign in ASL for every word that exists in English, so most the time you have to use the same one to substitute what you want to say. There are more than a hundred words though, but you can learn those afterwards… Sign language is really different from English Shane. I hope you know. You have to learn how to form your sentences and a whole other set of rules. This is just like learning a completely different language, because that's what it is. If you want to learn everything and not just the words, it's not going to be easy. Does any of this make sense?**

He looked back up to see Reed fidgeting, looking nervous. Shane's head was buzzing with confusion. He somewhat understood what Reed was trying to tell him, so he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah that makes sense." He wasn't entirely telling the truth, but he wasn't lying either.

Reed relaxed, giving Shane a small smile as he took the board back, erasing every word. He wrote a new message quickly, holding it up once he was done.

**I guess you can learn the words first and then try to understand the glossing and rules. Is that okay with you?**

Shane was already nodding before he even finished reading the sentence. "Yeah!" he sounded excited. That he could understand. At least when he learned the words he could understand what Reed was saying to him. That was the most important thing, listening to Reed. It wasn't like Shane couldn't talk to him. What he couldn't do was hear him. He wanted that more than anything. "Words. That sounds good. Which hundred are they?"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours and around forty words later found Shane wandering into his brother's room while Reed had went to deal with his absence from classes for the day. He limped into the room, still having to put up with these annoying crutches, and finally settled on the couch of the room, picking up Blaine's guitar before sitting down.<p>

The new words that were swimming around in his head refused to leave, even as he strummed the guitar, looking for a break. He had learned mainly just everyday words; verbs, nouns and the like. At least he knew more, but it was starting to make his sleep deprived head hurt. He refused to sleep though. Not on this day were it would only be him and Reed for the entirety.

He strummed the strings of the instrument idly, mumbling along the lyrics of a song from one of his favorite movies. It might have been extremely cheesy and girly, but he didn't care.

He got lost in the music, thoughts of a certain strawberry haired boy swirling in his mind. He was brought back to earth when a crash sounded through the room, courtesy of that same boy, who had tripped through the door and was now laying smack in the middle of the floor.

Shane dropped the guitar ungracefully, lurching forward to help him up. "OhmygoshReed! Areyouokay?"

Reed just nodded, standing on wobbly legs. Once he was safely up, Shane clutched onto to his injured leg discreetly, not wanting Reed to know putting on the sudden weight to help him up had hurt. He fell back onto the couch, picking Blaine's guitar up and checking for any damage.

Reed inched closer, sitting next to him slowly, as if he was unsure he should. After making sure nothing on his brother's guitar was broken, Shane looked up at him and smiled freely, helping relieve some of Reed's tension.

He pointed to the instrument and then to the boy holding it. Even though this wasn't sign language, Shane understood what he was trying to ask.

"Um well I can play a little if that's what you're asking. I can't read sheet music though, I just mimic what I hear." He shrugged, letting his fingers strum the strings again.

Reed gave a half smile, jerking his hands in front of him before pointing to Shane and swaying his right hand over his left.

_What were you singing?_

Shane's brows furrowed as he tried to figure it out. He knew the first sign easily: "what". The next was obviously referring to him. He remembered learning the last sign earlier, it was one of the new words: "music".

What you music? That made absolutely no sense. Shane could feel the cogs in his head turning as tried to make the sentence work. He remembered Reed saying that you could substitute more than one word in English with the same sign. He also remembered what Reed said about "music". It could be used for more than one word that pertained to something musical. So based on that…

"Oh!" Shane shouted when he finally figured it out. Reed tried not to giggle. "Right. Um. Nothing really." He turned red.

Reed rolled his eyes, still trying to stifle his laughs. He didn't want Shane to think he was making fun of him. His hands formed into what resembled claws as they swayed in front of his body.

Shane knew what this meant as well. It could be used as any variation of "do", including "does", "did", and "done." Based on that he could conclude that Reed wanted him to sing in front of him. Man this sing language thing was harder than he thought it'd be.

His eyebrow rose as he looked at Reed suspiciously. "You… want me to sing? In front of you?"

Reed nodded, excited that Shane had figured out what he wanted on his own, and also because he actually did really want to hear him sing. He looked so hopeful and lively, smile bright and as wide as ever, Shane couldn't bring himself to refuse.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You should know I sound like a dying bovine." He warned, causing Reed to roll his eyes and elbow him sharply. "All right, you win! Fine… Just a little though."

He started strumming again, humming along with the tune. When he began to sing, a little uncertain and hesitate, Reed could tell his voice didn't sound like any sort of dying animal. He wasn't bad at all.

_And if you were here_

_I could deceive you_

_And if you were here_

_you would believe…_

He glanced up from the guitar in his hands to lock his gaze with Reed's. He smiled as he stared into the deep brown eyes, so mesmerized he didn't notice Reed's look of shock or the way his breath hitched.

_But would you suspect_

_my emotion wandering, yeah?_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

He finally snapped out of it, small smile returning as Shane continued to sing the song he recognized from the very famous eighties movie _Sixteen Candles. _He leaned a little closer, wishing he could sing along.

_The rain water drips_

_Through the cracks in the ceiling_

_And I'll have to spend my time on repair_

_And just like the rain I'll be always fallin', yeah_

_Only to rise and fall again_

Instead he swayed to the music, mouthing the words slightly. Shane eyes drifted down to his mouth and he smiled a little wider, seeing, for the first time, Reed mouthing along to something that wasn't just one simple word.

_If you were here_

_I could deceive you_

_And if you were here_

_You would believe_

_But would you suspect_

_My emotion wandering, yeah?_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

Shane tried to imagine what Reed's voice would sound like, singing with him, singing on his own… singing at all. No matter how many times he had dreamed of what he would sound like, even if he was just talking, none of those fantasies seemed to suffice, never even close enough to doing it justice. He wanted to hear the real thing. As he watched Reed mouth along with words, looking completely carefree, Shane's heart clenched.

He knew he'd never be able to hear it.

_But just like the rain_

_I'll be always fallin', yeah_

_Only to rise and fall again…_

His voice, the only one that was ever present when it was just the two of them, slowly faded out as the song closed, his fingers ceasing movement.

Reed just smiled at him from where he was leaning towards him, still looking jovial. Shane returned the smile easily, cheeks feeling a little warm. Every sad thought he had about never being able to hear Reed's voice disappeared whenever he smiled at him like that.

The smaller boy continued to grin as he pointed to Shane, swayed his hand like before, and set the back of his right hand in the palm of his left.

Shane pieced the words together. He knew Reed was most likely still referring to the swaying motion as "sing." He tried to remember what the last part meant.

He finally clued it together when he recalled it could either mean "good" or "well." He knew then what Reed was trying to say.

He laughed. "Ah, compliments from the master." He looked at Reed as though he could never see enough. "I'm deeply honored to be given such splendid praise! I could die right now!"

This caused the other boy to turn a faint shade of red. After shoving Shane's shoulder playfully, he stood, only making one gesture with his hands.

Shane knew exactly what it meant when Reed closed his hand, tapping the tips of every finger to his lips.

"Food!" Shane exclaimed, just then realizing how hungry he felt.

Reed kept his eyes locked to floor as he helped Shane stand, handing him his crutches afterwards. He took them with a grateful smile, hopping out the door and hoping Reed didn't trip down the stairs. He didn't think he would be able to catch him if that happened, and he didn't want to see him get hurt.

* * *

><p>They had thankfully made it to the kitchen without incident. It had been a fairly slow process, but at least no one had got hurt on the way down. The same could not be said for the events that followed.<p>

Shane had decided to sit on one of the stools at the counter, not only to rest his leg, but because he didn't trust himself with cooking enough to even mix ingredients. Enough kitchen disasters had told him that he just needed to stay away. He figured Reed would have more success but when the smaller boy gasped, cutting his hand for third time, Shane realized this was a vain hope.

When he saw the blood dripping down his index finger (the first two nicks had only produced swollen lines) he immediately sprang into action.

"Alright, no." He struggled to stand upright, limping over to where Reed was clutching onto his hand. "That's enough of that. Give me the knife, you're not allowed to use one of these anymore."

Looking amused, Reed rolled his eyes, handing the knife to Shane who dropped it in the sink with a metallic 'clang!'

"Up here." He patted the unoccupied part of the island counter, the area next to where he had previously been sitting. Reed just raised his eyebrow, looking at him incredulously.

Shane huffed, grabbing the boy under the arms and hauling him up as best he could, ignoring the pain in his leg and the gasp Reed made in response. Once he was successfully seated on the counter top, he continued to stare at Shane dumb founded, stunned he had just picked him up like a like kid.

"Wait here," Shane grinned at his expression of shock. "I'll get the first aid kit from the closet." He wobbled off, and Reed would have tried to stop him, but what could he do? It wasn't like he could shout out after him, telling him that he could get it himself.

He chewed on the insides of his lips, desperately wishing he could.

He quickly got over it when Shane came limping back in, grinning and looking completely at ease. Reed found it impossible not to smile back. He wouldn't dwell on the feeling of want. He knew he couldn't talk, and wanting differently wouldn't change that, so why torture himself with the thought?

Shane made it back to counter, sitting the first aid kit next to Reed's leg. He dug through it, looking for the ever important Neosporin and disinfectant spray.

Once he found the needed items, he looked back at Reed, grinning again. "Now it's my turn to bandage you." He held onto Reed's left hand, using a cloth to wipe the blood away gently. After ridding his skin of blood, he sprayed the disinfectant over the wound.

Reed's face scrunched up in discomfort as the spray stung and pricked at his skin. Shane instantly noticed and began apologizing. "Crap, I'm sorry! I forgot this stuff stings doesn't it?"

Reed just shrugged, as if he was dismissing it, telling Shane not to worry about it.

Shane quickly rushed the ointment over the cut on his finger, hoping to eliminate the pain. He stopped when he looked into the box of Band-Aid's, each one a different solid color. He looked back into Reed's eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" After realizing he hadn't yet learned any of the signs for colors, he quickly added. "Spell it."

Reed held up his right hand, laying his thumb across his palm before sticking his thumb and index finger out, pulling his first two fingers together, and ending by crouching all his fingers together.

_B-L-U-E_

Shane understood as soon he got to the 'U' and was proud to say Reed didn't have to go _too_ slow for him to figure it out.

"Blue!" He dug through the box before pulling out a Band-Aid of the color, opening it to wrap it gently around the cut. "All done!"

He leaned back, admiring his handy work while Reed examined his hand, amused at the lengths Shane went to just to make sure he was properly bandaged. He touched his newly fixed hand to lips that were smiling.

Shane grinned and returned the gesture with his first three fingers sticking up, displaying a 'W'.

He turned around to survey the kitchen. "Perhaps…" he finally spoke, turning back to Reed who was still sitting on the counter, swinging his legs. "We should eat something that's already prepared, instead of cooking ourselves."

Reed nodded his agreement, jumping off the counter and landing successfully with no broken bones.

* * *

><p>Shane tried not watch, he really did, but something still bugged him whenever Reed was eating in front of him. He could immediately tell Reed wasn't fond of taking big bites. He would only swallow a small amount of food at a time, and even then Shane didn't miss how he cringed.<p>

The anger flowed back and all he wanted to do was find out who did this and make them pay. Their actions, whatever it was that happened that day as Shane was still as clueless as ever, had affected Reed's life so drastically, and would only continue to. Not only was he incapable of talking, but every time he had to eat it caused him pain. It wasn't fair.

He sincerely hoped that whoever did this had the rightful punishment in the form of a violent death. Maybe he was being a bit over zealous but he didn't care. Every time he saw pain flash across those brown eyes when he had to swallow his food it caused him to hate the person at fault even more.

He noticed he had been staring when Reed finished his food, turning to look at Shane with an eyebrow raised.

Shane blinked down at his own plate, realizing it was half full. He quickly shoveled the remaining food into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks and making them poof out.

Reed's skeptical expression intensified dramatically. He stared at the boy who was attempting to chew and swallow his food at the same time with wide eyes. Shane looked up at him, instantly taking note of Reed's disbelieving expression.

Reed simply stared before placing his thumb between his first two fingers, tilting his hand to the ground. He then stuck out his pinky and finished with his thumb and index finger pointing out.

_P-I-G_

Shane could easily understand the three letters and immediately burst out laughing, sending the food that had been in his mouth splattering all over the counter. Reed jerked back, mouth falling open and nose crinkled up in disgust. His expression only made Shane laugh harder.

His laughter seemed to be contagious as Reed joined in, giggling despite the foulness of the situation. His hands flew up to his mouth out of habit and were pressing the laughs back inside.

Shane's laughter died then, and he reached over to pull the hands down. "What did we talk about earlier?" He raised his eyebrow, watching Reed expectantly.

The smaller boy nodded to himself before circling a fist over his heart.

Shane's smile returned. "Don't apologize, just don't do that anymore, okay?"

Reed nodded quickly, a grin finding its way onto his face as he pointed to the mess Shane had made and began sticking out his tongue in detest, nose still crinkled. Shane started laughing again.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's gross. I'll clean it up." He hopped off his chair, situating his crutches and walking around to the paper towels.

* * *

><p>Shane was paying absolutely no mind to the conversation going on around him.<p>

His glorious day alone with Reed had ended when everyone returned from classes not long after he had finished cleaning up the kitchen. Now they were all huddled in Blaine's room, talking about song selections for the Valentine's Fair duel. Shane really wasn't invested in this discussion so instead he chose to watch Reed sketch beautifully.

He had no idea how Reed's hand seemed to draw with such easy, the result being something Shane doubted he could even conjure up in his dreams.

As voices rose, Kurt demanded to know just what Blaine planned on doing for his audition. After he had been hinting about publicly singing it to the countertenor, Kurt was starting to feel worried.

"What? What do you mean? What are you thinking of doing?" he demanded.

Blaine simply grinned, "Well if we're going with public declarations of love through song…" He drew off, moving around Kurt and peering down at his brother who was sitting beside Reed on the couch. "Shane—you ready to go?"

Shane looked up, missing how Reed paled at these words and his hand stopped right in its tracks. Shane's eyes flickered to him quickly before he looked back up at Blaine with a smile. "Yeah. I'm good."

Reed reached a hand out, tapping on Shane's arm to get his attention. Instantly it was all his and he watched as Reed signed, tapping the back of his right hand to the palm of his right in a gesture Shane knew meant "good". He then touched his temple and pointed forward with his index finger before sprawling both hands in front of his chest.

Shane knew "good". He also knew "what" well enough by now. It was the sign in the middle that stopped him. He knew he had seen it before as he tried to remember what it meant.

It didn't take him long to stencil the sentence together.

_Good for what?_

Shane smiled once he figured it out as everyone savor the twins stared at Reed, confused. "I only came to see you. I've seen you. And… now I have to go home. Well… as much as the word can be used loosely—I'm basically just staying in our house here in Ohio to recover, then it's back to Walcott, remember?"

Reed stared at him blankly as he watched Shane talk. Once he realized exactly what Shane was saying, a flash of hurt flickered across his face, a look that melted into every different emotion he seemed to be feeling. Shane watched to medley carefully, trying to decipher just how Reed felt about his leaving.

Even though he settled with a fake smile, nodding up at Shane like he understood, Shane still saw how hurt and disappointed he looked. It confused him, but also made him want to reconsider.

"I… uh… but…" he struggled to find the rights words as everyone turned their cofounded expressions towards Shane. "I mean it's not like I have to leave right now right? I can go home later… Or maybe even tomorrow…" He shrugged, trying to make this seem as innocent as possible.

Blaine saw right through it though. "Excuse me?" His arms were crossed and a single brow was raised. "What are you on about?"

Shane shrugged again, staring at his feet, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. He didn't want to see their reactions to this, especially Reed's. "I don't _have_ to leave right now. I mean even if I do all I'll get to do is spend time with mom and dad at home." He looked up at Blaine pleadingly, sticking out his lower lip. "Why do that when I can spend time with my wonderful big brother instead?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sucking up will get you nowhere." He knew the reason Shane wanted to stay had nothing to do with him. He watched as Shane's eyes drifted down to where Reed sat chewing on his lip. He winked once, making Reed blush, before looking back up at Blaine, pouty look back on his face.

Blaine shook his head. Even though he was completely aware of Shane's intentions, even he wouldn't want to spend unnecessary time with his parents. Plus, he wouldn't deny that he missed his brother, especially after he almost died.

He looked up, noticing every eye in the room was locked on him, knowing he had the final say and waiting to hear the verdict. Shane was still pouting, bottom lip rounded out and double in size. He decided to finally relieve all Shane's begging.

He sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Fine!" Cheers sounded all through the room, mainly from the twins who would use any excuse to celebrate. He quickly added, "But only one night, got it?"

Shane nodded energetically, absolutely fine with this. One night was better than none right? He looked down at Reed, who was grinning up at him with such mirth it made Shane entirely grateful he changed his mind and decided to stay the night.

After all, a lot could happen in one night.


	8. Beautiful Boy

**This one is dedicated to all the people who have told me not to apologize whenever I take forever to update.**

**There's only one excuse for this one: I got fucking stuck.**

**Warnings: Parts of this chapter are so sweet you might end up with a cavity.**

* * *

><p>Shane was feeling pretty happy, if not a little embarrassed, but mostly relieved he'd spent a portion of the afternoon trying to show Reed the true beauty of his laugh. He was sure if he hadn't, Reed wouldn't be laughing so fervently. His head was thrown back the second Shane had entered the room, breathless giggles filling the room. He didn't try to stop them either, allowing the raspy laughs to bounce off the walls, projecting all the jubilation he felt.<p>

Shane watched, smiling at the sight before huffing playfully and putting his hands on his hips which only made Reed laugh harder.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Reed didn't answer, only continued to giggle, so Shane stepped forward, speaking again. "Look, I didn't know I'd be staying the night and it's not my fault Blaine is shorter than Carlton." He wiggled his leg to emphasize the borrowed pajama pants that weren't quite long enough, stopping a couple inches above his ankle.

It was then that Kurt entered the room, ready to change into his own sleepwear. He stopped instantly, staring at Shane with a single brow raised. When he started to grin, Shane over dramatically sighed. "They're Blaine's alright! I didn't have anything to sleep in so I had to borrow his. Don't laugh at me, your boyfriend is the midget."

Kurt scowled, turning to his closet while Reed's laughing only increased. Shane wobbled over, careful not to put too much weight on his injured leg, and sat in front of him, patiently waiting until the giggles died down.

"You know it's really not that funny." He might not have seen as much humor in the situation as Reed did, but he didn't mind. He would do anything to make him laugh. Or smile. And the smile Reed was giving him at that exact moment made Shane's heart feel like melting.

He held up his hands, tapping his forward once before touching index fingers and pulling them away. He was still grinning as Shane tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Uh… I don't think I know this one. What are you saying?"

He waited while Reed wrote on the board in front of him, holding it up and somewhat smirking once he was through.

**I beg to differ.**

Shane couldn't help but to laugh, even it was at his own expense. "Well, what about you? Do I get to laugh at you in your pajamas?"

Still smiling, Reed took the board back and wrote another sentence underneath the first.

**You already saw me in pajamas this morning, remember?**

Shane felt kind of stumped. Had that really been this morning? It felt like days had passed since he'd come to visit Windsor, but at the same time not nearly enough. Being with Reed made it feel like time stopped completely. There was absolutely nothing else on his mind anytime he was in his presence. He didn't know how Reed broke through every other thing that wanted his attention deficit mind's focus, but he was glad he did.

He didn't even notice Kurt leaving the room, a knowing smirk tugging on his lips.

Reed didn't notice either, he was staring at Shane and Shane only, still feeling so endlessly relieved that he was alive and perfectly healthy (well, sort of) and most of all, that he was here with him.

Shane shrugged lightly, looking away. "Well, I really wasn't paying any attention to what you were wearing, I was just _so _happy to see you. Almost dying up on that mountain really made me realize how much you mean to me." He immediately shut his mouth. Had he really just said that out loud?

He glanced up precariously, afraid of how Reed would react to this.

Reed was staring down at the floor, hair hiding his face, but judging by the redness of his ears Shane was sure he was blushing. He didn't look back up, only wrote something on the white board and handed it to Shane quietly, eyes still locked on the ground.

Shane watched him curiously before looking down to read what was written and feeling his heart stop once he did. He didn't know two simple words could make him feel so shocked or ecstatic.

**Me too.**

"I… uh…." He swallowed, blinking and trying to form an actual sentence. "What?"

Reed finally glanced up, red in the face and biting onto his lip. He took the board back and hastily scribbled.

**Was that a weird thing to say? I'm sorry! I was just agreeing and **

Shane couldn't read the rest. All the lines and letters were mixing together rendering the words illegible. The only thing he could make out passed that was another apology.

"Hey! Don't apologize!" Reed looked up at him, bottom lip still caught between his teeth. "I was stunned but in the best possible way! I was just really happy to know that you not only tolerate me, but actually like me, and I guess that means a lot to me considering how much I—" He stopped, nearly saying something he knew he'd regret. Reed couldn't know that he loved him yet. He coughed awkwardly. "How much I care about you and um, maybe I should just stop talking right now." He trailed off, pursing his lips and glancing down.

Reed was staring at him with an amused smile. He took the board back and erased all the messy sentences, writing a neater one in their place.

**I care a lot about you, too. Even with all your odd eccentricities. You've become one of my best friends.**

As soon as Shane read the message his eyes automatically zoned in on one word. Friends. That's right. They were friends. _Just _friends, nothing else.

_He doesn't like you like that, Shane! Stop being so creepy._

His carefree smile was forced. "You too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Dammit! What did I say about being creepy!_

Reed only blushed, looking away. Instead of taking the board back, he stood, twisting his first two fingers together, pointing to Shane, and ending by making a circle and placing his thumb between the same fingers.

_Are you okay?_

"Yes," Shane answered, instantly smiling. "But where are you going?"

Reed's hand reached toward him and he handed him the board, waiting for him to explain.

**I haven't had a shower since you've been here, but I'll be fast, I promise.**

Shane grinned. "I'll be waiting."

As Reed turned around and scurried off, Shane's smile fell. As soon as the bathroom door shut, he was struggling to stand up, limping to the door once he was upright. He hurried across the hall and to Blaine's room. Now that he had time, he really needed to talk to his brother.

He opened the door, half way suspecting to find Kurt and Blaine making out on his bed. Once he walked in he found they were actually sitting at Blaine's keyboard, laughing. How boring.

They turned to him, confused. "Shane?"

Shane shut the door and went over to the bed, sitting down gently. "I need to talk to you."

Kurt glanced between the two of them. "Should I leave?"

Shane's eyes turned to him. "No. You stay. I'm pretty sure you know, too."

A feeling of unease was suddenly washing over the two on the piano bench and Shane could see it written in their eyes. He could also hear it when Kurt asked, "Know what?"

He sighed, "Earlier when I was alone with Reed, I tried to ask what happened to him again." Kurt looked at the ground while Blaine bit his lip. "And, as I can see you've already figured out, it didn't end well. He basically started bawling, saying he couldn't tell me, but he wanted to. It took me a long time to calm him down. The only thing he told me was that whatever happened was 'bad' and 'scary' and that he was sick of crying over it. He also said that everything was all his fault." He stared at the two with pleading eyes. "What is he talking about?"

Kurt's lips formed a tight line and he crossed his arms, looking to the door. Blaine was the one who spoke, sighing, "We really can't tell you that, Shane. You should know that."

Shane bit the groan back. "But can't you at least _help? _Give me a clue or something, anything! Do you have any idea how horrible it is to watch Reed cry his eyes out over something you don't understand?" They both now looked guilty, but still remained silent. "Please guys! I'm literally begging you here."

Blaine looked back up at him, letting out a breath, feeling defeated. "Fine. You want a hint?" At Shane's eager nod he continued. "Don't ever bring up what happened to him in his presence again."

Blaine's tone had suddenly turned harsh and Shane had to blink in surprise. He was left with his mouth parted slightly, not quite gasping. He couldn't help it when he asked, "But why not?"

Kurt frowned. "Just trust us, Shane."

That wasn't good enough. "No! Look, I'm not an idiot. I know that someone hurt him. Who is it! Why did they do it? I don't understand and honestly, I'm so confused. I'm not going to ask him again, not if he's going to react like that. So could you please tell me something useful?"

Blaine looked at his feet. Kurt was studying Shane carefully, searching for something but Shane didn't understand what.

When he finally spoke it was with a hint of gratification in his voice. "You _really _like him, don't you?"

Shane rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Yes! Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" He sighed then, leaning back and staring on with a dazed look in his eyes. "He's perfect." His voice now sounded weightless, dreamy to match his eyes. "And I don't understand how anyone can be so completely flawless. He's all I think about and he's all I want." He thought back to before, what Reed had written on the board. "Even if it's just as a friend, I just want to be a part of his life." He looked back at Kurt, who had a large grin spread across his face, and Blaine, who wore a soft smile. "But how can I do that if I don't understand one of the most critical parts of his life?"

Both of their smiles fell and after a moment of avoiding his gaze, Kurt looked at him and sighed. "Okay. But just a hint." Shane turned to stare at him intently while Blaine gave him an incredulous look. Kurt took a deep breath before speaking again. "You were right. Someone did hurt him. And they did it on purpose."

Shane scoffed. "I already knew that."

"I wasn't finished. I didn't mean they hurt him on purpose, I meant they did what they did on purpose."

Shane's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

Kurt looked away before he continued but Blaine studied his brother's reaction carefully. "They slit his throat. But it wasn't to kill him, although I'm sure they wouldn't have cared if they did." Kurt ignored Shane's gasp. "They weren't trying to murder him, only keep him quiet. They had to make sure he wouldn't tell anybody what they did to him, so they cut his vocal folds."

Shane's mouth was now fully hanging open. He was completely shocked, not to mention horrified. He couldn't comprehend Reed going through that. Happy, sweet, beautiful Reed. Who would do that to him?

"What did they do to him?" he found himself asking.

This time neither Blaine nor Kurt even looked at him, offering no answer whatsoever. This told Shane that was as much as he was going to get.

The knowledge that someone had actually done something like this to him, and there was still more to the story, had fury rushing through his veins. Someone had done something to Reed and then _forced _him to never tell, to never talk again.

He was pulled out of his rage when Kurt started speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

Shane nodded once, still staring at his lap.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

This surprised him. He blinked up, momentarily forgetting everything he just learned. "Of course."

Kurt smiled. "Then you can wait until he's ready to tell you. If you really love him, then just do exactly that: love him. He'll tell you, I promise. Just wait until he can."

Half of Shane's mouth was tugging upward. "Yeah. Okay." He was soon smiling fully and Kurt laughed.

"Try to look less like you've just been struck by every single one of Cupid's arrows though. He might figure out your head over heels for him."

Shane playfully rolled his eyes. "I can't help it. He makes it so easy."

Blaine spoke up for the first time in a while. "Well, why don't you go spend time with him and quit bugging us." He was smiling, only half way joking. "Because you are not staying another night and I don't want to hear you whine about how you wasted your time with him."

Shane was about to make a snide remark, but Kurt cut him off. "Where are you going to sleep anyways?"

Shane shrugged. "Probably with Blaine, that is if his kicking doesn't keep me up half the night." He smirked. "That's right, Alice. Your boyfriend is the absolute worst when it comes to sleeping in the same bed. Hope you don't mind. Although, when you two start sleeping together I'm sure there won't be much actual sleeping."

Kurt merely glared, giving him one of his finest bitch faces. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well, I wonder what Reed would say if he found out you used to wet the bed until you were about eight years old."

Shane's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't."

Blaine just looked at him smugly, smirking while Kurt laughed beside him. "Hey, if you're going to strike, I'm going to strike back."

"Don't you ever tell Reed that! Or I swear you'll—" He stopped speaking the second he heard a light sound from behind him. It sounded like giggling, or what giggling would sound like if this person could do such a thing.

He grimaced, turning to the doorway and finding his suspicions confirmed. Reed stood there, hair dripping wet and dressed in dark, silky pajamas. He was smiling, hiding his lips behind his hand.

Shane blinked, stunned for a second by how adorable he looked. When he finally came to, he asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Reed dropped his hand, grinning carelessly as he shrugged. The way he chose to answer this told Shane that even if he didn't hear any of the truly embarrassing stuff, he probably did hear the last thing Blaine said.

_Great. Now I'm creepy and a bed wetter. This has been a productive night._

Reed kept giggling at Shane's horrified expression. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, a lot of kids did that. It's not like it was a big deal or anything.

Shane watched as Reed continued to smile and walked out the room silently. He stared after him for a short moment before turning to look at the two on the bench with the dazed look back in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt simply pointed to the door, telling Shane to get his act together and go after him. And Shane was soon scurrying off the bed, ignoring the pain in his leg, and limping after him.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and turned to look at Blaine who was shaking his head and muttering, "He's an idiot."

As soon as Shane stepped through the doorway to Reed's room, he stopped, freezing the moment he took in the image of Reed, sitting on his bed, surrounded by a plethora of books.

"What's all this?" he asked, walking closer.

Reed just patted a clear spot in front of him, urging Shane forward.

He tentatively sat down, careful not to hit any of the books which titles he could now read clearly.

_The Art of Sign Language, Dictionary of American Sign Language, Sign Language for Everyone, The Joy of Sign Language, _and _Signing Made Easy _naming a few.

"Whoa," Shane mumbled, picking on up and opening it. He was so immersed it wasn't until he felt tapping on his leg did he notice Reed was trying to get his attention.

He looked up to see Reed holding up the board with only one word written on it.

**Ready?**

Shane grinned. "You bet."

* * *

><p>Shane wasn't exactly sure how it happened, he had been so preoccupied with studying, but the next time he looked up he was startled to see that his remarkably patient teacher was curled into a ball beside him, sleeping soundly.<p>

He smiled, closing the book he was holding and gathering up the others as quietly as possible. He sat them on the floor beside the nightstand and turned off the light before climbing back onto the bed silently. He knew he probably shouldn't, but hey, what could a few minutes hurt? Besides, Reed looked so positively adorable it would kill him to wake him up. Lying beside him for a couple of seconds wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't his intention to fall asleep, but that's exactly what happened. Being so close to Reed and so completely comfortable and content it was easy to do so.

He was suddenly pulled from his peaceful slumber by a sharp kick to his injured leg.

"Jesus!" He jolted up, instantly awake and rubbing his leg.

_I guess Reed is just as much of a kicker as Blaine is. Terrific._

It took another near kick to make him look up from his injury. All sleep immediately vanished from his bleary eyes the second he realized Reed wasn't just kicking in his sleep. His arms were jerking around as well; his whole body was thrashing around harshly. Sweat was making his curls stick to his forehead and he was panting heavily, obviously in the middle of some sort of nightmare.

When he opened his mouth, trying to scream but only raspy gasps coming out, Shane sprang into action.

"Reed!" he grabbed his shoulders and gave couple of shakes. "Wake up!"

Reed's kicking only got worse, and his rasping gasps didn't stop.

"Reed, please, stop! Wake up!" He didn't know much about this throat injury Reed had but he knew that all this dry screaming wouldn't help his voice at all. It also probably hurt him. "Reed!"

Finally, Reed's eyes popped open, but he didn't appear to see Shane hovering over him. He didn't appear to see anything for that matter. He squirmed, still kicking, until he was out of Shane's grasp. The second he was free, he slid off the bed, falling onto the floor and scrambling into the corner. He held onto his knees and hid behind them, shaking and crying with his eyes sealed shut.

Shane watched him with huge, stunned eyes and worry churning in his stomach. He still wasn't sure what just happened. A second ago Reed was having an intense nightmare, then all of the sudden he jumped up and ran to the corner to hide. But from what?

His thoughts started drifting to earlier when his suspicion that someone had hurt Reed was confirmed by Blaine and Kurt. He was obviously traumatized by whatever happened or else he wouldn't nearly cry every time it was brought up. And if he was so traumatized then wouldn't he have the occasional nightmare? Or at least Shane hoped it was only occasional.

The way he was acting made it clear that even though he had opened his eyes and moved, he was still living in the dream.

"Reed?" Shane spoke softly, climbing off the bed and inching closer to the boy huddled in the corner. Once he was close enough, he reached out to put a hand on Reed's quivering arm.

He regretted it when as soon as he made contact, Reed threw the hand off violently, scooting back even further into the wall and shaking harder.

Shane sat staring and feeling his worry intensity dramatically. He had no idea what to do.

When Reed started sobbing, filling the air with heartbreaking voiceless cries, Shane knew he had to figure out something. There was no way he was going to let Reed stay in the world his mind was creating, especially not if he started to cry like this again. Seeing him cry made Shane feel like his heart was being ripped from his body and thrown into a high speed blender. He hated it.

He reached out again, slower this time, and gently touched Reed's arm. He flinched and tried to squirm again but there was nowhere else to go. Shane started rubbing his arm, whispering, "Shhh" all the while.

"Shhh," he continued, grabbing Reed's other arm with his right hand. "It's okay. There's no one here except me. You're okay." The words had no effect on the crying boy so Shane leaned closer, whispering, "Easy now. Hush, love, hush."

He suddenly stopped, a thought dawning on him. It might have seemed incredibly cliché and almost too much like an act of love declaration, but he didn't care. He was willing to try anything.

He started the caressing again, beginning to sing softly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
><em>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>

He smiled when Reed's shaking seemed to calm down and he starting singing louder.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways._

Reed's trembling had stopped completely now and Shane immediately took him into his arms, stroking his back and hair. Reed moved easily, not fighting against him anymore, only relaxing into his hold.

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>

Reed was still choking on his voiceless sobs and until he stopped Shane wasn't going to move or stop singing.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<em>

Hiccups were soon taking the place of Reed's crying and Shane felt relieved.

_Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<em>

When glassy brown eyes looked up at him, eyes that were clear and held no terror, only confusion, Shane smiled back at him silently.

Reed's brows pulled together and his face scrunched up. He looked so puzzled that Shane answered his unasked question.

"You had a nightmare. And pretty freaking bad one at that. I didn't know what else to do." He shrugged his shoulders but made no move to let Reed go.

And neither did Reed. He looked back down, blushing and embarrassed. His arms found their way around Shane as well, and he just stayed there, letting Shane rub his back comfortingly.

_Not to worry, not to worry  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb<br>I can do it, put me to it  
>Show me something I can overcome<em>

Tears were still sliding down Reed's cheeks, but not at the same intensity. The fear was still present, but he was mostly crying for an entirely different reason.

He didn't know why Shane was so nice to him, why he even bothered. He was such a train wreck, a messed up person. He was damaged beyond repair and he had no idea why Shane would even want to talk to someone like him. It didn't make sense.

There were other people out there, people far superior to Reed for Shane to be interested in, people he _should _be interested in.

He deserved someone better. And Reed most certainly didn't deserve him.

Especially when he was still singing, trying his best to comfort him.

_Being close and being clever  
>Ain't like being true<br>I don't need to,  
>I would never hide a thing from you,<em>

Reed just clutched onto him tighter as soon as Shane started moving, trying to stand up so he could navigate them both off the floor and back to the bed.

Once they were successfully standing, Shane continued to sing.

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
>Others can desert you,<br>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there  
>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while<br>But in time..._

He laid Reed down first, in the same spot he was in before the nightmare. Reed blinked up at him, right hand still gripping onto Shane's.

Shane smiled at him lovingly, using his other hand to pry Reed's off and lay it down with the rest of him.

Reed immediately lifted his hands again, signing out a command Shane could now easily understand thanks to previous study session.

_Don't leave me._

Still smiling, Shane said, "I won't. I promise."

Reed looked content but didn't fully relax until Shane was back on the bed beside him. He instantly climbed to him, wrapping his arms back around his body.

Reed buried his head into Shane's shirt as he whispered the last lines of the song.

_Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<em>

He was crying again. He couldn't understand why Shane would do this, why he would take the time to comfort him like this without asking a single question, why his only concern was making Reed feel better. Why would he even try?

Despite his confusion over it, he was glad Shane did. It helped more than anything else ever had whenever something similar had happened.

And it really felt good to be consoled like this. He never had been before. No one had even tried before.

Maybe that's why he was crying. He knew he wasn't scared when he was with Shane.

Shane could feel the wetness soaking through his shirt and feel the tremors that shook Reed's body. Every time he had to gasp for breath or start choking on his sobs it made him feel even more worried. He didn't know the real reason for Reed's tears, but he figured it had to do with the nightmare.

He started whispering into Reed's ear, rubbing his back with one hand and petting his hair with the other.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here, I've got you. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

The words only made Reed want to break down even more. Why did Shane care so much?

"Shhh. Just go back to sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

He heard Reed sniffling and could feel it when he clutched onto his shirt tighter. He decided he might need a little help getting Reed back to sleep.

"_Close your eyes," _he whispered gently, barely even singing._ "Have no fear. The monster's gone, he's on the run, and I'm right here. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_."

Reed had to gasp to keep his crying from becoming harder.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy."_

He continued to rub Reed's back until his breathing was steady.

"_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day in every way it's getting better and better." _

Reed's eyes were stinging and he couldn't stop them from slipping closed, Shane's voice the last thing he heard before sleep took him.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, boy."_

Shane looked down, feeling Reed's body slack against his. He was relieved to see that his impromptu lullaby had worked.

He gently wiped the remaining tears away, brushing a couple curls out of Reed's face.

"_Darling, darling, darling, darling boy."_

Resisting the urge to kiss his forehead, he whispered one last thing. "Goodnight, Reed."

* * *

><p>Shane grumbled something unintelligently. He wasn't quite prepared to be woken up and some random hour of the night again.<p>

Blaine huffed, crossing his arms. "Shane!" he whispered dangerously, stepping forward to tug on his brother's arm again, the same arm that swung back, nearly hitting him in the face as soon as he did.

"Dammit," Blaine grumbled, reaching for a discarded pillow and smacking Shane's head with it. It was a little past three in the morning, and Kurt had fallen asleep in his room the same way Shane did in Reed's. He managed to get a half asleep Kurt into his bed safely, and now it was time to do the same to his brother.

But Shane barely even moved, mumbling, "Go away."

"Get out of Reed's bed, you weirdo!" Blaine hissed, hitting him again.

That caused Shane to wake up a little bit more. He turned to look at Blaine blearily. "What do you want?" He barely noticed Reed shift from beside him, still sleeping.

"I want you to get out of Reed's bed. You've only known him for a couple of weeks, you do not need to be sleeping with him."

Shane rolled his eyes. "We're _just _sleeping. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is it's weird. Now come on." Blaine ended by tugging on Shane's arm again.

Shane jerked his arm back. "You honestly think I'm going to leave the soft, warm, strawberry scented haven that is Reed's bed to sleep with a hobbit who has kicking problems?" He turned back around, burying his head into one of the sweet smelling pillows. "You're delusional."

He wasn't expecting to be roughly pulled out of the bed a second later. "What the hell is your problem?" he grumbled, struggling to stand up straight.

His eyes flickered back to Reed, making sure he was still sleeping before turning back to watch Blaine as he spoke.

"You are not sleeping in here, now let's go." He started to turn around and walk away.

"I can't!" Shane loudly whispered causing Blaine to turn back around. He sighed, speaking quietly. "Reed has this crazy nightmare earlier." Blaine's expression changed but Shane didn't know why. "He made me promise I'd stay here with him. I'm not going to leave him. No way."

Blaine looked down, staring at his shuffling feet. "He had a nightmare? What about?"

Shane could feel his eyebrows pull together as he watched his brother in confusion. "…Yeah. And I don't know, I didn't ask."

Blaine glanced up then, looking serious. "Why not?"

Shane looked at him questioningly, "Should I have?"

Looking back at the ground, Blaine shrugged loosely.

"What's going on?"

Blaine didn't answered, looking at Reed's sleeping form on the bed instead.

Shane wasn't stupid. He knew what this was about.

"How many times does he have nightmares like this?" he asked casually, making Blaine's head snap back towards him.

He sighed, looking defeated. "Not often. And not nearly as much as he used to. It happens sometimes, but it's almost always like…"

"Something out of a horror movie?" Shane supplied. When Blaine nodded, he asked another question, "And what happened, whatever that was, is the blame, right?"

Blaine merely nodded, saying nothing.

Shane leaned forward, lowering his volume even more, "Why can't you just tell me what happened. I could help him a lot more."

Blaine blinked at him, and when he spoke he sounded nothing but honest and genuine. "You could help him a lot more by not focusing on that and just being a friend, just being there for him." Shane looked to his feet, knowing Blaine was right. "Besides, this is something you need to hear from Reed and only Reed, not me, not Kurt, no one else, just Reed, whenever he's ready to tell you."

Shane nodded. "I know, I just don't think that's going to be anytime soon judging by the way he reacted when I asked earlier. And it's killing me not knowing."

Blaine smiled softly. "Yeah well, whenever he does tell you, you'll know how much he trusts you and I think you can wait until that happens."

Glancing back to Reed who was still sound asleep, Shane nodded again. "I guess." He looked back at Blaine. "Now go away. I'm tired and this is the second time I've been woken up tonight and I didn't exactly get a good sleep last night being on that plane."

As soon as he heard that, Blaine was thinking about where they'd been over a short twenty four hours ago. It made his heart ache and he immediately lunged at Shane, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

Shane's eyes widened at the sudden hug that came from nowhere, but he returned it happily.

His eyebrow was still raised as Blaine pulled back. But he offered no explanation, only saying a quick, "Goodnight, Shane." He turned around and exited the room, calling a soft "Behave yourself," before disappearing completely and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Shane rolled his eyes, turning to the bed and noting the neatly made bed they had fallen asleep on was now completely messed up but Reed wasn't covered, and even though he was wearing long sleeves, Shane could see him shivering. He leaned over, pulling the comforter over Reed snugly before climbing back onto the bed silently.

Reed seemed to unconsciously know that Shane was back, for as soon as he settled in at a respectable distance, Reed was there, wrapping his arms around one of Shane's own and burying his head into it.

Shane just smiled, ignoring every sensible part of him that told him not to, and pulled Reed closer.

* * *

><p>The image of Reed, happily bouncing on his knees on the bed beside him was what Shane woke up to this time. And this time it didn't bother him at all. He smiled sleepily as Reed's index fingers and thumbs formed L's that opened as they pulled away from his eyes.<p>

He now knew that that technically meant 'open your eyes' but he was happy he could understand what Reed was really trying to say.

_Wake up!_

He rubbed at his eyes, laughing. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

As soon as he said this, Reed was on his feet, jumping on the bed excitedly. Shane couldn't help but smile as he watched him. His smile fell a fraction of an inch when Reed started signing quickly, much too quickly for Shane to attempt to understand.

"Hey, whoa, slow down!" He grinned when Reed smiled sheepishly, hand circling his heart. "It's okay. Now what were you saying?"

Reed looked around for moment until he spotted the board he was searching for. He made to jump off the bed, and all would have been fine if his foot wasn't twisted in the blankets. The second he leapt forward he was falling, crashing onto the hard floor face first.

"Reed!" Shane screamed, jumping off the bed and ignoring the pain shooting through his leg. It happened too fast for him to even react and he was feeling the guilt start to eat at him the second he heard Reed hit the floor. He was by his side in a second, pulling him up to inspect the damage.

"Shit," he cursed after he had Reed sitting on the floor beside him. Blood was dripping from his nose and he was cringing, a look a pain twisting on his face.

Shane was standing in a second, heading to the bathroom, "Don't move! I'll be right back."

He stumbled in the room, frantically searching for anything that would come in handy. A cloth rag seemed like it would do the job. He grabbed it and dipped it in water before rushing back to Reed's side.

There were tears sliding down Reed's cheeks once he made it back and Shane's guilt surged.

"Hey, no more tears, okay?"

_No more tears ever. There have been enough tears the past two days to last me a life time._

He wiped them away before putting the rag under his nose, cleaning off the blood gently. Reed just watched him quietly.

"Please don't cry. I am so sorry."

Reed now looked confused. He touched his head and by the time his hand was back down, only his pinky and thumb were sticking out.

_Why?_

Shane shrugged, bringing the rag up to catch the blood that was still slowly falling. "I'm sorry that I didn't catch you. That was pretty irresponsible of me."

Reed stared at him incredulously before pointing to the board on the bedside table. Smiling lightly, Shane reached up and handed it and the accompanying marker to him. He immediately started scrawling a message.

**Irresponsible of you? I'm the one who fell!**

Shane smiled fully now, happy to see that the blood flow had stopped. "Yeah well, I've always caught you before, haven't I?"

Reed's cheeks turned pink and he looked down, staring at the board but not writing anything on it.

"What were you saying to me before you tripped?" Shane asked, and Reed was happy for the distraction. He quickly wrote an answer.

**I said this is your last day here and who knows when Blaine is going to want you to leave, so we should do something fun. **

Shane was grinning, elated. "Absolutely."

There was nothing he'd rather do than spend the (or half of the) day doing something fun with Reed. But then anything, they could just sit there watching paint dry and Shane would still consider it fun. Anything he did with Reed would be good enough for him, just being in his presence alone was enough to make the dancer feel giddy inside.

And he was feeling even giddier than usual as Reed stood up, smiling at he went to change out of his pajamas.

Spending time with Reed was now definitely his favorite thing to do, no matter what they were doing. He would even wager that he liked more than dancing, and he didn't like anything more than dancing.

_It's because you love him._

He grinned his signature goofy grin. Yes, it was definitely because he loved him.

But something was still bothering him. Reed's nightmare from last night had shaken him to the core, and even though he didn't ask because at the time the only thing that mattered was calming Reed down, he was still curious as to what it was about. It was terrifying watching Reed act like that, so of course he wanted to know why he did.

Maybe he could get an answer today. Maybe he could even get Reed talking about what happened to him. After all Blaine said it would be a testimony to how much Reed trusted him, and he clearly did after last night. So that meant he might be willing to share, right?

Shane could only hope.


	9. Squidward and Picasso

**I am the world's slowest writer. Also I have another Rane angst in the works that I really want to work on so I can get at least one chapter out before focusing back on the others. I also have another smut that I need to finish.**

* * *

><p><em>I forgot to do the lyrics thing in the last chapter so we'll pick it back up in the next<em>

* * *

><p>Shane couldn't think about anything other than how simply incredible Reed looked. And then when he smiled that sweet, innocent smile at him, his brain melted into complete gush.<p>

"Oh, uh," he tried to stutter beyond the fog, "You look great." He laughed awkwardly. "Too bad I didn't know I was staying the night so I have to wear my clothes from yesterday." Another awkward laugh. "Which incidentally are the same clothes that were hastily grabbed for me to change into after my accident so they have no coordination and look like I just threw on the first thing I saw. And you look perfect."

The last part was muttered quietly, making Reed blush through his laughter at Shane's maundering. His hands were open as they pushed towards the floor, saying something Shane didn't understand.

"Uh, what?"

Reed was still smiling when he mouthed, "Relax," and Shane instantly did so. He didn't have the chance to respond for Reed began to talk again.

He pointed to Shane, index finger circling his face before ending by poking his chest with his thumb.

"I… Fine. I something fine." Shane stopped, trying to take a guess. "I look fine?"

Reed nodded, grinning eagerly. He moved towards the door of his room, motioning for Shane to follow.

Once they were in the hall, heading towards the stairs, Shane spoke again, now walking beside the smaller boy.

"So, where are we going?"

Reed turned to him, hand moving from the side of his head before bringing it back up, all fingers closing with the action.

_You'll see._

Shane had to think for a second. Open hand beside your head brought down, he knew that one. "Will" as in future tense. He didn't know the other sign though.

"What's this?" he asked, mimicking what Reed did last.

Reed smiled, mouthing the word, "Learn."

"Oh!" Shane grinned, excited. "Awesome! I can't wait to see what you have in store from me then."

He suddenly realized that where ever they were going, they were going there without Reed's dry erase board, so the only way to communicate with him would be his hands. Shane hoped he knew enough to be able to adequately do so.

Reed continued to smile, turning back around just as they reached the front door of the house, having made it successfully down the stairs without a hitch. And with Shane limping slowly and Reed being Reed, it was surprising.

Shane briefly wondered where his brother and Kurt were, or anyone else seeing as they hadn't seen a single person yet; but ultimately decided that he didn't really care. He was sure that Blaine would be demanding to take him home the second he saw him so the longer he could avoid that happening, the better.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, Reed in the lead, before they stopped in front of a tall glass building Shane had never been in before.

"What's this?"

Reed's right pinky swirled in front of his left palm in answer and, sensing Shane's confusion, he mouthed "Art," directly after.

Shane nodded with recollection. "This is the art building. Why have we come here?" he asked curiously.

Reed didn't attempt to answer. Instead he reached forward, grabbing onto to Shane's hand and pulling him through the door with a smile.

Shane followed numbly, brain turning back into mush the second Reed's soft hand slipped into his.

Reed didn't seem to notice though. He lead them up more steps and to a door silently, turning back to face Shane once they stopped.

His hands made more confusing movements Shane didn't understand.

"Whoa, slow down a little!" He said laughing. "I just now learned some of this stuff, remember?"

Reed smiled bashfully, looking at his feet with darkened cheeks.

He lifted his hands, signing slower.

_Sorry._

Shane knew that one well enough by now.

After that he pointed to himself and did the sign Shane recently learned meant "art" followed by both of his hands moving towards the ground in sync. He recognized this as the sign for "person" that was used after another word that described someone.

So "art person" obviously meant "artist."

While he pieced that together he missed the rest of Reed's sentence, only focusing again when he saw Reed pointing to the door they were standing in front of.

"Um…" He tried to figure out the relation between Reed being an artist and this room. "You paint in here?"

Reed grinned, nodding as he opened the door, stepping through and pulling Shane along.

Once they were inside Shane had to take a moment to look around in awe. There were so many paintings, and the ones that were hanging up on walls, sitting on counter tops and tables, or simply on stands were all breathtaking, even the unfinished ones.

He should have known, judging by the painting that Reed had given him at the airport. He felt a stab of guilt at that, knowing that the painting was gone and he was the one who let it fall.

"Wow," he mumbled dumbly, not knowing what else to say. "You're amazing." _At everything._

Reed's cheeks began to darken again. He touched his lips, saying a short "thank you" before turning around to hide his sheepish expression.

"So why'd you bring me here? To rub your perfection in my face?" Shane grinned sloppily at Reed who turned back around to roll his eyes.

He pointed to Shane and swirled his index finger beside his head.

_You're crazy._

Shane smiled, touching his head before pointing to Reed and forming the letter P with both hands, circling them before bringing them together.

_I know, but you're still perfect._

Reed blushed brightly and he quickly scurried to turn around, making himself look busy to avoid Shane's gaze.

Shane smiled triumphantly, looking around the room once more while Reed started collecting things like paintbrushes, palettes, paint, and paper towels.

"What are you doing?" he asked once Reed started to set up two separate easels.

Reed turned to face him, his right hand went flat as he swiped the fingers across his left palm, ending with his closed fists meeting each other towards his body.

"Um, I don't know what this," he copied the swiping, "means."

Reed held up his right hand, starting to spell the word slowly.

_P-a-i-n-t_

"Paint!" Shane cried once he figured it out.

Reed smiled sweetly, tapping his chest.

"With you? Paint with you!"

He nodded, grinning as he motioned Shane to come forward and join him.

"Hold on, you want me to paint with you?" Reed nodded again and Shane continued to speak in disbelief. "_Me _paint with _you? _You do realize this is like Picasso asking Squidward to paint with him, right?"

Reed started laughing his signature laugh, gasping as he looked at Shane in amused confusion. His hands drew up to his shoulders, as if he was shrugging, while he mouthed "what!"

Shane couldn't help his goofy grin, or stop it when he started to laugh too. "Well I'm sure you've seen Spongebob! Squidward is apparently a really bad artist!"

Reed laughed harder, seeming not mind the raspy, incomplete sound of it. He didn't seem to be paying attention to it at all. But Shane was.

It was completely unintentional when he said in a hushed voice, "God, I love your laugh."

He realized he said something stupid when Reed stopped giggling, looking at Shane with a frozen shocked expression.

"Oh! I, uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, um, you know, make you uncomfortable or like, say that out loud…" He trailed off quietly, looking to the ground.

Reed came to, shaking his head and waving a hand in front of his face as if he was waving it away. His open hands brushed by each other, telling Shane that it didn't matter.

Half of Shane's mouth turned up into a smile as he stepped forward, finally standing next to Reed beside the set up canvases.

"Are you sure you want me to paint with you? I've never really done this and I'm pretty sure I won't be, you know, good."

Reed laughed, nodding before he grabbed the nearest easel, dragging it so it stood back to back with the other.

"So you're not going to be seeing what I'm painting until I'm finished?" At Reed's nod Shane smiled fully. "Fair enough."

Reed giggled and Shane moved to stand in front of his canvas, looking over every paint and brush Reed had supplied him with. There were so many different kinds, long ones, short ones, ones with hard bristles, ones with soft bristles, some bristles were long, some weren't and he had no idea what the difference made. Or what the difference between 'jade' and 'emerald' were. And what the heck was 'cerulean?'

He stood there with a short circuiting brain and a gaping mouth for a moment, not noticing Reed trying to get his attention. It wasn't until a paintbrush hit him in the face did he snap out of it.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking up at Reed in surprise.

Reed's fingers swiped across his palm again and he pointed to Shane before his middle finger rubbed at his chest.

"Paint, me, and…" he looked at Reed in confusion, waiting for him to clue him in.

Reed spelled the word quickly, but still slowly enough for Shane to understand.

_F-e-e-l_

"Oh! Paint what I feel." He blinked. "And how exactly does someone do that?"

Reed grinned, shrugging while his clawed hands swayed in front of his body.

_Just do it!_

Shane scolded him playfully. "That is entirely unhelpful."

Giggling again, Reed turned back to his own blank canvas. He didn't even appear to think about it when he selected a color, pouring it onto his wooden palette and picking out a brush with the same indifference. He was working within seconds while Shane still stood there, watching him dumbfounded.

He had absolutely no idea what to do. Even if he did manage to pick the right brush and color, he didn't know what to do with it. He peeked around his canvas discreetly, trying to get a glimpse at the brush Reed was using.

He tentatively reached forward, grabbing a brush that looked similar. Now he just needed some paint. He looked over the various colors Reed had laid out, spotting a familiar dark blue. An idea struck him as he realized where he'd seen that color before.

A short while later and he was almost done. He suspected Reed was as well since he kept stepping back to look over his work before returning for more last minute changes.

They had both stayed silent while painting, but Shane didn't mind. He knew that for Reed to be able to talk he had to stop what he was doing, and he didn't mind the silence. Just being with Reed was enough.

"Well," he said as he stepped back, admiring his entirely less that average painting one last time. "I think I'm done."

Reed stepped back as well, smiling as he signed out something Shane was glad he understood.

_Good, so am I._

"So, do I get to see your masterpiece first?"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Reed turned and grabbed his canvas, holding it to him so that Shane couldn't see but not close enough for the paint to touch. He waited a couple of seconds to build suspense before finally turning the canvas in his arms, revealing the painting to Shane whose mouth fell open the moment he did.

He looked over the painting with wide eyes. Of course. How could anything Reed paint ever be less than absolutely perfect? The answer was it obviously never was, and Shane was suddenly feeling worse about his own painting skills.

Different hues of red and black swirled along the canvas, intertwined on some parts, completely separate at others. It looked like colored wind.

"Um…" Shane stepped back slowly, "Maybe you shouldn't see mine just yet."

Reed set his painting back, lunging for Shane's arm before he could do anything. His thumb tapped his first two fingers and his hands moved to his chest before his index and middle fingers were brought forward from his eyes.

_No! I want to see!_

Shane stopped, looking at Reed's adorably eager face.

"Okay," he whispered, barely even aware he was speaking.

Once he grabbed the canvas he was suddenly brought back to Earth and extremely conscious to the fact that his painting was less than perfect.

Gulping one last time, he turned it over, letting Reed see just how unequipped with talent he was when it came to this kind of thing.

He didn't check for Reed's reaction, and immediately started explaining. "I… I just thought I would do something special for you. And I remembered yesterday when you cut your finger and you told me that blue was your favorite color. And since you have about three million different types of blue over there I thought I could make you a painting you liked by using all of them." He opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see what Reed thought of all this. I mean, what was there to like about a painting that was just one big mess of blue?

Reed's eyes were wide as he looked over the painting and listened to Shane's explanation.

Shane wasn't sure what to make of his wide eyed silence, so he waited nervously. He felt incredibly relieved when Reed's lips twitched into a smile. His eyes returned to normal as he locked his gaze with Shane's.

"Please say something," he asked, smiling now that Reed was too.

Reed's index finger circled his face which Shane recognized from earlier that morning as "look." He then touched his first three fingers to his chin and made waving motions with both his hands.

"It looks like an ocean?" Shane guessed, ecstatic when Reed nodded his conformation. "Is it a pretty ocean?"

All of his anxiety completely vanished when Reed started laughing as loudly as possible for him. He nodded, his index finger arching from his chin and his hand moving over his face in a circular motion while he mouthed "very pretty."

Shane grinned, "I know you're lying but I appreciate the thought."

Reed giggled, looking up at Shane with such an adorable expression it completely floored him. He barely saw the way Reed signed at him a second later. It was when Reed was staring at him expectantly but also a little nervously did Shane noticed he was asked a question.

"I'm sorry what?"

Thinking that Shane didn't understand the signs, he repeated them, mouthing the question along with the words.

_Can I keep it?_

Shane was floored for the second time.

"You… you want to keep it?"

Reed nodded hesitantly, hoping Shane didn't think this request was too abnormal.

"Why?" he asked, completely shocked. He didn't understand why in the world Reed would want to keep this mess.

Reed glanced away, shrugging silently.

Even though he was still heavily confused, Shane nodded quickly. "Of course you can. I don't know why you'd want to, but if you do, then yes! It's yours! I painted it for you anyways."

That was exactly why Reed wanted it. Shane had actually thought enough of him to paint something solely for him. It confused him, but the way he only used the color blue only because it was his favorite made Reed feel strangely flattered. And just plain strange. He didn't know what it was about that simple fact that made him feel the flurry of butterflies kicking in his stomach.

He smiled and took the painting from Shane's arms, sitting it on the nearby counter before pointing to his own and then to Shane.

"Are you saying I can keep yours?" Shane guessed.

Reed nodded with a small smile on his lips, still looking slightly nervous.

"Well, what is your painting about? I told you mine."

Blood was soon flooding into Reed's cheeks and he looked at the ground, blushing furiously. His right hand swayed over his left arm before his fingers closed down from his head. He could recognize the sign for "music" and the last one reminded him of "sleep."

"What does that mean?"

Reed held up his hand, spelling the word out slowly.

_L-u-l-l-a-b-y_

"It's a lullaby?" Shane asked once he figured it out. It suddenly dawned on him why Reed wasn't looking at him and why he was blushing the way he was. "Oh."

He shuffled awkwardly, waiting for Reed to say or do something. When he didn't Shane stepped forward, lifting his chin so he could look into the brown eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He tried not to get his hopes up. If Reed didn't want to talk about it then he didn't have to. But it sure would be nice knowing what last night was about.

It was surprising when Reed didn't immediately reject this, shaking his head like Shane expected him to. He stayed silent, glancing away.

Shane took this as a cue to continue. "Because if you want to, I'm here to listen." Shane laughed without any humor, trying to make the situation lighter. "Last night really scared the crap out of me. One minute I'm peacefully sleeping beside you, which I really didn't mean to fall asleep by the way, completely unintentional, and then the next minute you were practically having a seizure. And it didn't get much better when you sort of woke up and ran away from me." Reed still didn't speak. "You looked so scared. And it scared the hell out of me." He was starting to feel guilty. He really didn't want Shane to feel like that on his account. "What happened? What scared you so badly?"

He left out the part he really wanted ask. _Who _scared him so badly?Whowas he hiding from?

Reed glanced up at him, finally meeting his eyes. They were wide, and Shane could see traces of fear present. He was suddenly signing so fast, hands flying everywhere, sometimes touching each other, sometimes touching his body, Shane could hardly keep up.

_I can't talk about it! I can't _talk _about anything! So even if I wanted to tell you, you wouldn't be able to understand me!_

Shane blinked. The only thing he managed to catch out of that was "can't talk" "not" and "understand."

"Is that what this is about? The fact that you can't talk?" Reed looked close to crying as his eyes drifted down to his feet. "Reed." Shane grabbed his hands, pulling him towards two of the stools by the counter and sitting down. "Just because you can't physically speak doesn't mean you can't talk to me. And even though I'm not so good at sign language yet, there are still other ways you can talk to me. And whatever way you choose, I'll always be here to listen."

He could tell Reed was now crying by way his body shook and the sniffles he was making. He hated it, but it was expected given what they were talking about.

"You don't ever have to worry about that, okay? So do you still not want to tell me? If you do that's fine. But if you don't I'm okay with that, too. Whatever you want."

He waited with baited breath as Reed continued to look at the ground, not making a sound except for the sniffles as he tried to calm his crying. He lifted his hands slowly, still not looking up. Pointing to himself, he touched his head before jerking his hand away from it.

_I don't know._

He finally glanced up at Shane who was watching him patiently. He stared at him for moment before signing again. His hands were curled in front of him before turning up and touching his lips briefly, ending with a point to Shane.

_How would I tell you?_

Shane paused, trying to work out the sentence in his head. He knew "how." The other had to be some form of "talk." He could figure it out based on that.

"Well," he said, attempting to smile, "We are in an art room that's full of paper."

A corner of Reed's mouth turned up as he watched Shane hop off the stool and limp around, collecting a clean piece of paper and the closest marker he could find. When he returned to his seat, he placed them in front of Reed, giving him an encouraging smile.

He stared at the paper blankly, not knowing what to say.

"You can tell me anything you want."

Reed's face scrunched up in confusion, and Shane could tell he had no idea where to start.

"You can tell me what you dreamed? Maybe that would help, maybe I could understand just based on that," he suggested, sounding hopeful.

Reed wanted to tell him that that was very doubtful, but he didn't. Maybe telling him his dream would help… somehow.

Taking a deep breath, he uncapped the marker and starting writing, Shane watching every word.

**I don't remember everything, I never do. I don't know how to explain it. It's not really a dream, it's reliving the past. **

He paused, and Shane took that opportunity to speak up.

"And this has happened more than once?" he asked, remembering what Blaine said the night before.

**Yes. It's always the same. Flashes of what happened, feeling like I was there again. Being scared**

He stopped writing, dropping the marker because of his shaking hands. Shane tentatively reached over, grabbing one gently, and stroking with his thumb for comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to be scared." Shane said quietly, but he couldn't stop the curiosity from causing him to ask the next question. "But what were you scared of?"

Reed inhaled once more, grabbed the marker but his hand stilled, hovering over the page, unsure.

"It's okay," Shane reassured softly. "It's just me you're telling."

Reed nodded to himself, beginning to write again.

**Everything. Being there, going through it again. **

As Shane watched the words appear, he noticed droplets of water falling on the paper and realized that Reed was crying again. His gut twisted. He didn't want him to cry again. But he couldn't help it when he asked, "Going through what?"

Reed froze, seeming to think about it for a moment. It didn't last very long though, for he soon dropped the marker again, pressing his hands against his mouth to conceal the sobs that shook his body.

"Hey!" Shane jumped off the stool in a painful leap. "Don't cry! Don't think about it. Just don't think about it, forget I ever asked!"

Reed snatched up the marker, scribbling furiously.

**I can't forget about it! I can never forget it, ever!**

Shane stopped breathing. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to know more than anything what caused Reed to cry like this, but he didn't want him to cry like this anymore.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry you had to go through whatever you did. And I'm sorry it had such bad repercussions. And I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to change that. But I'm mostly sorry about how I can't change the way you feel. Hurt, scared, angry, helpless. I'm sorry you're in pain and I can't do anything about it."

His eyes were locked on the floor, not daring to look up after saying all that. He didn't see it when Reed slowly glanced up at him, brow furrowed slightly. He stared at Shane curiously, tears nearly stopping, for a minute, but Shane's eyes never left the ground, not until familiar oxfords met his slight.

He looked up to find Reed standing in front of him with the same confused expression he wore. He didn't understand what the look was for though.

Reed thought over his words carefully, deciding what Shane could understand in his language and what he couldn't. He started the sentence by touching his head, bringing his hand down in the sign of Y.

_Why _

He paused, pointing to Shane.

_do you c-a-r-e so much?_

Shane stared at him, momentarily shocked. He didn't have to think his answer over. He touched his chest, spelling out the same word before pointing to Reed who watched him with wide eyes.

_I c-a-r-e about you._

Reed didn't stop staring at him for such a long time Shane was starting to feel uneasy.

He laughed awkwardly. "Don't look so surprised. You know I care about you." He forced a tight smile, trying not to show just how deep his caring went.

Reed didn't get it though, he was still trying to comprehend how he cared at all.

_Why?_

Shane's smile turned genuine. "You really have no idea how incredible you are, do you?" Reed's blush was so bright Shane had to laugh at it. "You know, red is good color on you."

His eyes narrowed but his blush didn't fade. Instead he stumbled back, grabbing a paint off the table discreetly and squeezing it into his hand, the same hand that met Shane's stunned face two seconds later, smearing it with red.

He smirked, pointing to Shane and wiggling a Y hand.

_You too._

Shane wiped his face clean, mouth hanging open. "So that's how it's going to be is it?"

Nodding, Reed giggled, hiding behind his hands that shielded him from the purple splotch that flew his way.

He gasped, shaking off his dripping fingers and signing with them quickly as soon Shane started throwing more.

_Stop! You're going to get me in trouble!_

"What's that?" Shane laughed. "I can't understand what you say when you sign that fast. I'm just going to have to assume that means it's on. You started it after all." He slung another blob of purple that Reed just barely missed.

He ran behind the table, laughing as he squeezed the rest of the red paint into his already colorful hands, preparing to use it as a weapon.

Shane was on the other side of the room, doing the same. He laughed when Reed peeked up from behind the table, mouthing, "Bring it on."

"Perhaps," Shane started, looking over all the paint splattered chairs and floor. They had been fortunate to not get any on the surround paintings, most of the paint ending up on their bodies instead. "This was a bad idea."

Reed looked over at Shane, or at least what used to be Shane. It was impossible to tell who it was beneath all the blues, greens, and reds. He suddenly burst into hysterics, nearly falling over.

Shane looked at him skeptically. "You know, you don't look any better than I do."

Reed just continued to laugh, not that Shane minded.

"Maybe we should clean some of this up," he suggested smiling at Reed who nodded his head in agreement, still fighting back giggles.

After half an hour of mostly silent work, the room looked significantly better but the two occupying it did not. The only thing they managed to salvage on themselves was their faces and hands.

Shane shrugged as they left the building, still drenched in paint. "Well at least I can see your face now."

Reed wasn't given the opportunity to respond for as soon as they stepped out of the Art Hall they were bombarded by Blaine and Kurt followed by the rest of Windsor.

"Where have you been?" Blaine said, rushing up to meet them. He slowed down when he got a good look. "And what have you been doing?"

Shane laughed, shrugging before opening his arms, gesturing to his colorful body. "Having a paint fight. Is that a problem?"

Blaine looked over his brother, eyes wide. "Yes as a matter of fact it is because now I have to drive you home in _my _car."

Reed turned to Kurt, giving him a pout before signing fast.

"He got paint on my Michael Kors," Evan translated easily, laughing when Kurt gasped.

He looked at Shane incredulously. "How could you?" He grabbed Reed's hand, pulling him forward. "Maybe we can still save it."

As soon as they were gone, heading back to Windor with the rest following, Shane turned back to Blaine. "What is a Michael Kors?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "A designer."

Shane suddenly turned frantic. "About that! When we were painting today, I had no idea what to even do. Like did you know there are about a hundred different types of blue?"

Blaine stared at him with a look Shane didn't like. It made him feel even more like an idiot. "…Yes."

Waving it off quickly, Shane continued, "Well I didn't. Should I? I don't know about any of this stuff. I don't know about anything related to fashion, or anything really artistic for that matter."

"You dance," Blaine interjected.

"That doesn't count! What if Reed thinks I'm stupid or doesn't want to be around me because I don't really have anything in common with him?"

Blaine looked him over, giving him a judgmental look. "He's been around you all day hasn't he?"

"Yeah but he doesn't really know yet."

Blaine just rolled his eyes again. "You really are dumb." He ignored Shane's insulted gasp. "Reed doesn't like you because you have things in common, he likes you because of who you are. Oddly enough."

After Blaine finished talking he expected Shane to have his signature goofy grin on, happy that Reed would like him despite anything. He was surprised to find him looking at the ground, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Shane chewed on lip, glancing up. "I got him to talk a little bit about what happened."

Blaine groaned, "Shane! I told you to _never_ ask about it again!"

"I didn't!" he quickly defended. "I asked about his nightmare! He basically brought it up, I kind of had to ask!"

Blaine just groaned again before he sighed. "What did he say?"

"He just talked about how his dreams are always the same. How it's him reliving the past." Shane studied his brother's face carefully. "He said it was like he was there again, but he never said where, and no I didn't ask. He did say he was so scared though. He was scared of being there and going through it again."

"Did he say what he went through?" Blaine asked carefully. When Shane shook his head, he spoke again. "And did you ask?" Shane's eyes flickered down to his feet, looking guilty. "Shane!"

"I couldn't help it! It was _killing _me! It _kills _me not to know! I had to sit in there and watch him cry _again _because of something I am completely and utterly clueless about! And he _can't_ tell me! He freezes up, like he's remembering and he cries harder, to the point he's shaking! And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it! Do you have any idea how scary that is!"

Now Blaine was the one looking guilty. He shuffled his feet, looking away.

Shane stared at his brother helplessly. "I _need _to know. I need to know so I can help him, so I know what he's talking about. Please." He added the last part quietly.

Blaine glanced up, scrutinizing him briefly before ultimately sighing in defeat. "Do you really want me to tell you, knowing Reed might not appreciate that?"

"You don't have to tell me everything, just tell what happened to him!"

Blaine's narrowed eyes studied him once more, an inner conflict battling in his head. He finally sighed again.

"Fine."


	10. Queen Anne's Lace

**It's a bit on the short side I know. But I wanted to end this chapter after Shane left, becuase I'm not going to rewrite Dalton. That would be dumb.**

**If you recall the last thing that happened was Blaine agreed to tell Shane the gist of what happened to Reed.**

**Don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say. He just hoped Shane was prepared, too. He didn't need him freaking out or demanding more answers that Blaine couldn't give him.<p>

Shane's eyes were wide with horror the moment he finally spoke.

Blaine was worrying his lip, looking at the ground. "Let's just say that some people figured out that someone as rich and successful as Hilde would pay a lot of money to save her only son."

The sun kept shining, birds keep chirping, and the distant sound of boys laughing and talking continued. The winds still blew, rustling the trees; everything was exactly the same. But Blaine felt different. And he knew Shane had to be as well, even if he didn't immediately speak.

He glanced up after a long stretch of silence, curious and somewhat scared of what Shane's lack of reaction meant. He was standing there, staring at Blaine blankly, completely void of expression. Blaine's eyebrows shot up when Shane started to lightly chuckle.

"No," he started, shaking his head. "No, that –that's not possible –because that would mean that sweet, innocent Reed would have been like…" he stuttered, no longer looking very amused, "Like kidnapped or something."

He finally glanced at Blaine and he could instantly identify the way he was being looked at as sympathetic. He could hear it in Blaine's voice when he spoke, nearly whispering, "He was."

Shane shook his head again. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. But Blaine just grimaced, making no move to correct his latest statement. He was. He was kidnapped. Reed was kidnapped.

"No," his voice broke. "No, Reed, he _couldn't _have been. That… that doesn't make any sense! What are you talking about!"

Shane was frantic now, looking worried and scared and that made Blaine feel guilty, even though he wasn't really at fault. He sighed again. "I'll explain. But not everything. That's for him to tell you." At Shane eager nod he continued. "He was taken when he was seven and held for ransom. Hilde was headstrong, and as you know, very rich. She paid to get him back, and because she did it herself the people who took him were never found." Blaine took in a labored breath, looking into his brother's wide, horrified eyes. "And to make sure it stayed that way, that he didn't tell what they did to him, who they were, or what happened, they… made sure he wouldn't tell by making it to where he couldn't."

A hand was clasped over Shane's mouth, keeping in the slew of things he had to say about this. He was too shocked to speak though, and he could barely move. The thought of Reed going through something like _that _was impossible to comprehend. Not Reed. How could that happen, how could anyone do that to him?

He remembered being angry every time Reed cried or was unable to do something because of his lack of voice, he remembered being so upset that Reed had to deal with the consequences of what he was sure was at the blame of someone else, and now that that was confirmed, it was nothing in comparison to how he was feeling now. Not only was this someone else's fault, but the circumstance of that was unbelievable. Someone had _kidnapped _Reed and for who knows how long. How long was he with these monsters, undoubtedly crying and terrified? And then to top it off they had actually _cut_ his _vocal folds_to ensure they weren't caught, effectively silencing him for life. And that wasn't even all of it. What else was Blaine not telling him? What else happened to him while he was with them? If they could do something like _that _to him, what else could they do?

Everything was starting to click into place. Every time Reed was scared because of it, how frightened he was during that nightmare, how he physically could not tell Shane what happened, why everyone had been so adamant about not asking him; it all made sense. He was right when he thought Reed was hurt by someone, he was hurt badly. What he wouldn't give to find whoever did this and return the favor.

He realized he was crying when he had to swat the tears away angrily.

"We still don't know who?" he asked quietly in a hoarse voice.

Blaine shook his head miserably.

"How?" he repeated, and Blaine could feel the emotions behind the single word. "How could _this _happen to _him?"_

He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears.

Blaine shrugged sadly. "I don't know. But don't let this change the way you see him. He's still Reed. The same Reed you know and I'm assuming fell in love with."

Shane didn't bother wondering how Blaine knew that. He knew his brother could read him like an open book.

"But…" he started, gasping to override a sob that threatened to escape. How could Blaine expect him to go about normally as though nothing was wrong after what he was just told?

Feeling oddly determined Blaine stood up straighter. "No buts. He's _fine, _Shane. He's here, he's happy, he's moved on. It was ten years ago. He knows it won't happen again, even though he still has memories and nightmares, that's all. He knows he's safe. And he's alive. That's all that matters. It could be a lot worse than losing his voice. He could have lost his life after sustaining an injury like that."

Shane's head was spinning. He could barely keep up with what Blaine was telling him. Reed almost died because of this. "He… almost died?"

Blaine sighed, seeing Shane wasn't going to think about the positive when there was so much negative to focus on. "Did you know when someone is kidnapped they're most likely dead within the first three hours?" Shane took a painful breath. "Well Reed wasn't. Yes he almost died, but he didn't, Shane. He survived, and now he's here with us, laughing and smiling and living normally. He could have easily ended up a statistic, but he didn't. He's alive. Other people aren't so lucky."

Shane glanced up. His brother's words actually helped a lot, but the emotion behind his voice in the last sentence suggesting there was a deeper meaning behind it was not lost on Shane. "…Like who?"

Blaine sighed, running a hand over his gelled down hair. "Dwight's little brother."

Shane's brows furred together. "I didn't know he has a little brother."

"Had. He was kidnapped, too. But he wasn't as lucky as Reed. He was found dead days later. So be thankful these people had another reason for taking Reed. Or he wouldn't even be here. Even if he can't talk. His heart is still beating."

Shane clawed through his hair. It was too much. All of this. But he knew Blaine was right. Reed was alive and that was all that mattered. He sighed tiredly, wiping the last of his tears away, ultimately deciding to see things the way Blaine seemed to. Reed's heart was beating, and when he was ready to tell him everything that happened, Shane would be there to listen.

"Just don't treat him differently know that you know. Remember it's still the same Reed." Blaine gave half a smile. "And Reed's past doesn't define who he is now."

Shane nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Reed was still Reed. And he loved him more than ever.

* * *

><p>He limped back to Windsor numbly, clothes still stained every different color imaginable, carrying the painting Reed had given him, the lullaby. He still remembered how scared Reed was during that nightmare that made Shane sing to him in the first place. And now he knew why. Or the basics. He couldn't imagine what Reed dreamed about. He just hoped he never would again.<p>

He struggled to walk up the stairs, ignoring Blaine when he asked, "Why did you go out without your crutches anyways? You probably did more bad than good by making that smart move."

As soon as he was in his brother's room he collapsed on his bed, staring at the celling and trying to remember how his life went before he found out. Wasn't he a cheery person? Could he still act like that?

"Thank you for getting paint all over my blankets." Blaine commented light heartedly as he collected Shane's things.

"Any time." Okay, so maybe being himself wasn't so hard. He just hoped he could in front of Reed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get your crutches from Kurt and Reed's room. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes," Shane sat up with a little difficulty. "Reed. Bring him in here and then get out. You can take me home after that but you have to let me do this first."

Blaine studied his brother carefully, finally sighing in compromise. "Fine. I'll be right back."

He exited his room, not bothering to shut the door, and knocking on the one across the hall.

"Come in," he heard Kurt's voice answer, beckoning him inside. He entered to see Kurt on Reed's bed, pulling a brush through the other's hair, trying to get the remainder of the paint out. Reed's was wearing different clothes and he looked completely clean, a strong contrast to Shane.

"Hi," Kurt smiled a smile that Blaine found impossible not to return.

"Hey. I just came to get Shane's crutches," he said, picking them up from where Shane had stupidly left them.

He saw Reed's head snap up in alarm at this.

He smirked. "Don't worry, Reed. He's not leaving just yet. He wants to see you in my room." Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him out, and he did so, squeezing Reed's shoulders playfully before jumping off the bed.

As Blaine and Kurt dropped the crutches off in his room, grabbed the rest of his things, and headed to the car, Reed made his way slowly to where to Blaine's room, butterflies kicking in stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous though, he had obviously been alone with Shane before. Maybe it was because he was about to leave and Shane requested to see him and only him.

He stepped through the open door cautiously. As soon as he saw Shane sitting on Blaine's couch, his brother's guitar in his hands, he smiled and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hi," Shane breathed, and it sounded just as breathless as every other time he greeted him. It was like Reed took his breath away every time. But he was glad it seemed to go unnoticed by the boy of his affection. Reed was only smiling at him sweetly, making his heart melt. He wondered why he thought he would have been hard to act naturally around him, Reed made it so easy.

Reed's eyebrow was raised curiously as he moved to sit beside the boy still covered in paint.

"I have to leave," Shane started explaining and Reed frowned as he was reminded of this. "And I'm going to miss you. A lot." He smiled at Reed's rapidly coloring face. "So I thought a simple goodbye wouldn't really do, and maybe I could convey it to you in song. Is that okay?"

Reed blinked in surprise, nodding quickly so Shane wouldn't think too much of his hesitance.

"Okay so um," he coughed nervously, "You'll just have to excuse my voice and guitar skills." Reed swatted him playfully, making Shane smile. "So this is my goodbye song to you I guess."

Reed watched him expectantly, noticing Shane was lightly blushing as he started strumming the guitar, chords of a familiar Bob Dylan song filling the air.

Shane looked nervous but all it took was one smile from Reed to work up the confidence to find his voice.

_I've seen love go by my door_

_It's never been this close before_

_Never been so easy or so slow_

Reed was already blushing. He knew it was sincere when Shane smiled at him singing the ever true words, "You're gonna make me lonesome when you go."

_Dragon clouds so high above_

_I've only known careless love_

_It's always hit me from below_

_This time around it's more correct_

_Right on target, so direct_

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

Reed smiled sadly. He really didn't want Shane to leave, but he knew there was no way he could stay.

_Purple clover, Queen Anne's Lace  
>Crimson hair across your face<em>

Reed giggled as Shane wiggled his eyebrows, nodding to gesture Reed's messy hair.

_You could make me cry if you don't know_

_Can't remember what I was thinking of_

_You might be spoiling me with too much love_

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

He couldn't help but laugh as Shane tried to hit a higher note.

"I could stay with you forever and never realize the time!"

Shane grinned at the precious laugh from Reed that earned him.

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

His grin faded into a sad smile as the end of the song approached, signifying the end of their time together. He loved this song but it nowhere near described how hard it was for him to leave the beautiful boy who was smiling at him as he sang.

_You're gonna have to leave me now, I know_

_But I'll see you in the sky above_

_In the tall grass, in the ones I love_

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

He took a deep sigh, stopping the strumming of the guitar and singing the last line quietly.

"You're gonna make me lonesome when you go."

Setting the guitar down, Shane pursed his lips together in a tight smile, "So that was my goodbye song. I hope you don't think it's too –" He didn't get to finish, for Reed had jumped forward, pulling him in a small hug.

Shane stared ahead of him, momentarily stunned before he snapped out of it enough to hug him back.

Reed was still smiling when he leaned back, mouthing, "I'll miss you."

Seeing Reed mouth something with no voice pulled Shane from his fantasy. He suddenly remembered that Reed couldn't talk (when did he forget that?) and remembering that reminded him of why.

Here he sat, the same boy Shane had got to know over the past weeks, the same boy who was amazing at everything he did except walking, but that seemed to make him even cuter. He was same boy who was sweet enough to put up with all Shane's crazy, but he was the same boy who went through something so horrific but still came out beautiful inside and out.

"You're incredible," Shane murmured, knowing for fact what he said was correct, just not meaning to say it aloud.

Reed's blush was back as he stared at Shane in surprise, wondering where that came from.

"What I mean is," Shane was quick to cover his mistake, "You're an amazing person to have put up with me and my singing voice."

Reed raised his hands and Shane could see the protest before he made the first sign. He grabbed his hands, stopping him. "No, no. Don't disagree. We all know it's true. Just," he dropped the hands, "Thank you. For putting up with me… and being amazing."

Reed's blush was brighter, but he laughed, looking confused as he signed "you're welcome" with a small shrug after.

Shane laughed but his moment of sanctuary was disturbed when Blaine opened the door.

"Mind hurrying up? Everyone is waiting down here to say goodbye."

"Yeah, okay mom," Shane replied, never taking his eyes of Reed's flustered form.

Reed looked down at his hands, blushing brightly and waiting until he heard Blaine leave before he looked back up to find Shane watching him with a dazed look in his eye that only made him blush deeper. He stood up, extending a friendly hand to help the injured boy off the couch.

Shane took it gratefully, partly because any excuse to hold Reed's hand was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up.

He tried not to feel too disappointed when Reed dropped his hand once he was upright, handing him his crutches, and opening the door for him instead. He followed Reed out of the room and down the stairs, going slow and being careful to prevent anything bad happening to either the injured or the clumsy.

As soon as they exited the building, Shane could see his brother had the car pulled around with all the boys waiting around to tell him goodbye.

"Wow," he grinned as he reached Blaine who was leaning against his car. "You just couldn't wait to get me out of here could you?"

"Actually," Blaine smiled, raising his eyebrows pointedly, "I was making it to where you wouldn't have to walk very far."

"Oh," Shane nodded, still grinning as he looked around at everyone gathered, "Well… I guess this is it. Again. See you around."

Wes stepped forward, "No mountains. Far _far _away from mountains."

"I study in Colorado, near the Rocky Mountains—that's not really helping the cause…"

Kurt spoke up then, walking over to give Shane a quick hug. "He's right. Stop making us worry about you, will you? Sometimes you can be as danger prone as Reed, you know?"

Shane glanced over at the boy in question quickly, noticing he was standing there beside him, still lightly blushing and staring at his hands. It made him smile.

"Me? Nah… Can't be injuring myself. Because between Reed and I, someone has to keep the other on their feet."

That got Reed's attention, he looked up, hitting Shane's arm playfully.

Shane laughed just as Dwight scurried forward, thrusting something at him so quickly Shane couldn't tell what it was. Even when he had a chance to look at it up close, he still didn't know what it was.

"Uh…" he held the crystal pendulum up to the light. "What's this?"

Dwight's face was tinted with red when he mumbled a quick explanation, "A good luck charm. Keeps you safe. Makes it easier to find you if you were…you know…lost again. I gave Blaine one too."

One glance to his brother, who only smiled and shrugged, told him to play along which Shane found all too easy to do.

"Thanks! I could use this! You know, I'm a geographical idiot, honestly. Let's go out hunting again sometime."

"If you can keep up with me and not end up being fodder, why not…" Dwight returned to his original position beside the twins, who were grinning at him.

A light tug on his shirt made Shane glance down. Reed was standing next to him, wearing the cutest doe look Shane had ever seen. Instantly everyone else disappeared, no one else mattered except the smaller boy who was giving him such a hopeful expression it made Shane's heart stop.

He smiled nervously, handing Shane another paper tube which undoubtedly held another masterpiece painting.

Shane smiled at him curiously, taking the tube from him and moving to open it only to be stop by Reed's soft hands over his. He glanced up to see Reed shake his head quickly, retracting his hands to sign a single word that Shane didn't recognize.

_Wait!_

But he understood what Reed was trying to tell him. Don't open it yet. He didn't know why, but he knew he'd do whatever Reed asked him, and he wanted him to open it later, he would.

Blaine stared at his brother with a single quirked eyebrow. He noticed the way his ears turned red, the way he glanced at Reed's hands covering his, the way he stared at Reed like he was something from out of this world, and the way his voice seemed to display the same lightheaded dreaminess he was sure Shane was feeling when he said, "…okay. Sure. Whatever you want."

He knew that was his cue to step forward, before Shane's IQ dropped any further. "Shane? Let's go before we add brain damage to your list of injuries."

A glare was directed towards him before Shane turned back to Reed, staring at him with the same awestruck eyes. "Thank you for this. I guess I'll see you again some time."

Reed's hands were still over Shane's but he couldn't move them. It was hard to breathe as he stared up at him bashfully, his heart pounding. He knew he couldn't say anything. Even if he could he didn't know what. But the thought of what happened last time they parted ways, how empty it felt when they last said goodbye, made him find the words.

He lifted his hands, signing quickly before he lost the confidence to say it.

That was too fast for Shane to even try, so he looked to the twins with a questioning look, surprised to see them each staring at Reed with an eyebrow raised. The startled expression soon changed into a smirk as they translated simultaneously.

"You mean that? You won't suddenly disappear on me again?"

Shane smiled easily, feeling his heart speed up. He held onto Reed's hands. It was pleasantly surprising. Reed didn't want him to disappear again. And, as usual, whatever Reed wanted, he'd get. "I'm not going to disappear. If you need me, I'll be right over."

Reed took a shaky breath, nodding as his face got redder. He released Shane's hands, stepping back slowly.

Shane just smiled and let him go. He knew Reed didn't return his feelings, but at least he thought enough of him to want him around. And that was good enough.

"See you," He looked around at everyone, stopping at Kurt to say "Take care of my brother please! He's like a snail—solid outside and too soft and gooshy inside. His pace with romance is explained that way too."

He resisted laughing when he heard Blaine's irritated sigh. "Shane—let's go!"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered," Kurt said as Blaine got into the car, starting it and motioning for Shane to get in.

The twins came forward to help him in, putting the crutches in the back, and waving goodbye with huge grins on their faces.

Shane waved to Reed, taking in the image of him standing there, waving and smiling with cheeks still lightly pink, one last time before they disappeared from view.

Kurt walked over to Reed as everyone else dispersed, noticing he was still watching the direction of the car, even though it was gone, and holding onto the ring Shane gave him for Christmas. He raised an eyebrow, slightly smirking.

"Well that was interesting." Reed smiled faintly, ducking his head to hide the new blush, making Kurt smile. "Are you planning on telling him any time soon?"

Reed shrugged, keeping his head down. He knew he wanted to. But it was still a scary thought. And he wasn't so brave yet.

He looked up to find Kurt studying him intently. "I know it's scary. But I know you'll do it when you're ready." He smirked again. "And I'm looking forward to it."

Reed grinned at him, a silent thank you. Kurt was right. He would tell him when he was ready.

When Kurt offered his hand so they could walk back to Windsor together, he gladly took it, not minding when Kurt laughed at his giddy expression or the way he skipped when he walked. He didn't really notice his actions. A song was playing around in his head, one that fit his situation perfectly, and matched the mood he was in.

_I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

If he could hum along he would. If he could sing along he would. But he couldn't. And that wasn't going to ruin his mood.

For right now, dancing around his room while the song blasted out of the speakers more than sufficed.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you_

He felt on top of the world, and he wasn't going to let his lack of a voice ruin it.

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you…_

Kurt was laughing at him again but he didn't care. He would dance around the room, jumping on the bed, tripping off the bed, and lip syncing along to the song as much as he wanted.

He finally knew what he wanted to say.

He was falling in love with Shane.


End file.
